Feeling This
by cherrypop101
Summary: Yuki accuses Kyo of doing something wrong to Torhu. But Kyo loves Torhu. Yuki attacks Kyo and Torhu gets in the way. Now Torhu is in a comma. Kyo gets into a band. He sings. And Yuki starts thinking he's not so perfect after all. Some songs as well.
1. Chapter 1

Ton of songs, as well as the fic…spoilers….no songs here though…

Chapter 1

"to never be loved is to never really live."

"Kyon-kyon" rang a slightly high-pitched voice throughout the hall."Kyoooo-kun! Are you going to make me come after you?"

'Ohh great Kagura…' thought Kyo in the shower. 'Well, it's locked and Torhu'll tell her I'm taking a bath…I'm safe… for now anyway…'

"KYO ARE YOU IN THERE?" yelled Kagura from outside the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm taking a bath… go away!" yelled Kyo annoyed.

"I'm coming in…okay?"

"Hell na! Do you understand Japanese? As in 'I'm taking a bath. Meaning I'm naked and you can't come in!" he yelled.

'Shouldn't have said that…'he thought.

"Aww Kyo! You say the nicest things, but…"she said squeakily.

'I really shouldn't have said that…'he thought.

"…You don't have to be embarrassed silly, beside we're engaged remember?"

"Who decided that? Look you can't come in and that's that!"

"Awww, just a peak?" she asked pleadingly.

"Look kagura, I need privacy okay? I really love you… like a sister! But… I just don't love you, love you… got it…?"

Kaboom, smash, bang!

The door was down.

"Ooouu! I'll never forgive you kyo!

"Kagura! Ohh, shit! No stay away dammit! Nooooooo!"

Kyo was down too.

And here comes shigure.

"Ohh! My poor house!" he cried looking at the very destroyed bathroom and the remainder of what seemed to be… a … door. Then what he saw would forever haunt his dreams… well… not haunt his dreams… but it would be in his dreams.

A naked kyo lay sprawled on the floor with a murderous looking kagura looming over him.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed shigure pointing at the nearly unconscious kyo. "Ooh, that… haha…was…good…heheheeeheee!" he kept laughing.

"Stupid…dog…damn you!" mumbled kyo as he got up.

"Ohh… kyo who could have done this…this horrible act of hurting you? Ohh no! You…you're bleeding! I must help you! Oh shigure who could have done this?" asked kagura while shigure laughed histerically.he fell and … laughed. Then he turned over and… laughed some more. Then he… stopped. He got up. Brushed his shoulders and said: "why my dear… it was one of his suitors!"

"No! Kyo has more suitors? Why didn't I think of that before? It makes perfect sense! He probably even has a fan club! That's why he's always so busy and never has the time to take me out on dates! And he worried it would hurt my feelings that I wasn't in it so he didn't tell me! Oh, how noble!"

Kyo just watched with his jaw open not remembering he was naked.

"Why yes… a fan…club! Oh kyo will you please clean this mess up. This water… someone could slip and…"

Here comes torhu.

Slips, falls, crash

"…Fall."

"Torhu!" Yelled kyo waking up from his state. He grabbed her and pulled her up… well he tried but went down with her in his arms. He landed on her. The only thing preventing him from trans forming is his hand on her…well… you know."

'Great could things get any worse!' he thought watching her blush as she realized he was naked… and touching her.

Here comes yuki.

Silence

"Hahahahah!"Shigure fell and began laughing again.

"How vulgar… miss Honda… I…. This cat how should I kill him!" asked yuki (portrait of furry)

"Ahh, kyo! I'll never forgive you! Cheating on me! And with torhu?" Squealed kagura.

"What the hell! What'd I do!" exclaimed kyo getting off torhu gently and wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Stupid cat! How could you treat miss Honda like that?" said yuki his temper rising. He turned to torhu now beet red and trying not to breathe…

"Dammit torhu breathe!" said kyo grabbing her shoulders and shaking them gently. Yuki grabbed kyo and threw him against the wall.

"What right have you to protect her, or help her after what you did to her!" screamed yuki making torhu shiver. She'd never seen him so angry at kyo… or anyone for that matter.

"What the fck! It was an accident dammit! I fell on her when I went to help her up! And then you came in with your damn girly clothes saying I did something wrong, when it wasn't even my fault in the first place! Kagura came in here looking for me! She destroyed the whole freaking bathroom, while I was taking a bath! There was water, and torhu slipped and I tried to help her! So there!" he finished. Torhu had never seen him this angry either.

"You were touching her!" yelled yuki.

"No yuki it was true! Yelled kagura tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. "I really did destroy the bathroom! It was all my fault!"

Torhu stepped in…"And I really did fall! I'm so clumsy so kyo tried to help me u-"but was cut off.

Yuki cut in. "That's no excuse miss Honda! You don't understand! He's cursed! And now he's touched you! He's touched my miss Honda! He's stained you miss Honda! I will not let this sin go unpunis-"

"What the hell! What the fck is that bullshit! Just because I'm the cat I can never be happy? I'm cursed! No one can ever love me! No one will ever love me! I know I'm cursed!" yelled kyo. He was pissed. So pissed there were tears streaming down his eyes.

"But don't assume that just because no one can or will ever love me…" he turned to torhu. " …that I can never love anyone! And don't assume that I would ever do anything to harm her purposefully… because I'd rather die… than harm the woman I love." he turned back to yuki, who was shocked but still rather angry. "that's right pretty boy. I love her. I love her. The one you call your miss Honda. I love her. I LOVE YOU TORHU!" he yelled knowing she would never return his feelings. Yuki stood shocked. 'no…' he thought 'no… I always assumed he was just her friend… no… no… my torhu… mine… NO!' he quickly attacked. He was so upset he couldn't see straight. Who was that… 'who is that…. No…NO!' too late…

"Miss Honda…"

"Torhu…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"it's funny how in one second, everything can change. In one second the world could end. And some people wouldn't even care.

"Torhu…" there was blood on the ground and she lay, unconscious.

"Torhu no!" yelled kyo sinking onto his knees. She lay still in front of him. She had gotten in the way in order to protect kyo. Yuki hadn't been able to stop the attack and had hit her head.

Kyo began crying softly as he held her.

"Hatori…call hatori!" yelled kyo at shigure that was hugging kagura in a corner.

"Right…"he answered as he ran out the door.

"Kagura…"kyo called. "Carry torhu to her room." He said gently picking torhu up and giving her to kagura.

Yuki just stared at kyo in disgust.

"This is all your fault." he finally said.

"My fault? Yeah, especially since you started everything." Answered kyo loudly.

"Me…" yuki punched kyo. "If you would have never been born, things would have been so much better."

"If… I …would have never been born, then nothing would have changed because you are the problem!" kyo didn't know what happened next. He saw red and then he was on top of yuki punching his face. Yuki was unconscious. But kyo didn't care, all those years of frustration, and of people picking on him and now finally, he defeated the rat. The rat that had hurt torhu.

"Kyo!" called kagura as she tried to pull him off of yuki. "Shigure, help! Hatori!"

Shigure came running with hatori in back of him.

Shigure pulled kyo off yuki and held him back as hatori carried yuki away.

"I love her dammit! How could you think I'd hurt her!" yelled kyo angrily trying to fight shigure's grip.

"Kyo relax!" kyo slowly sank to the ground and began crying.

"Why me? Why did I have to be the cat?"

"That's a weird way to celebrate when you just beat yuki. I'll be sure to tell akito."

He grabbed his arm and helped him up.

"Don't you want to see torhu? She hasn't woken up yet."

Kyo nodded and followed shigure to torhu's room were she lay with a machine to help her breathe on her mouth. He gasped as he stood over her, tears streaming down his face. Shigure watched as kyo gently took torhu's hand and kissed it. "Wake up torhu. Wake up."

Shigure really felt bad for kyo. Kyo had never been loved, nor accepted by anyone. Not even his own mother. And torhu, the only person to ever accept him was now hurt. Kyo would probably blame himself for this…

Hey, it's me the one and only fluffs…. Yeah, hope you like it… well, please review!

Even if it's bad or a suggestion, it'll make me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yuki slowly got up from his bed. 'Aww, my head.' He slowly walked up to his mirror. 'What happened?' he noticed his face was paler than usual and there were black and blues scattered all over it. He ran down the stairs "Honda? Honda? Were are you?"

He heard a rustling sound in the kitchen. 'So it was just a dream.' He thought, remembering how kyo had beaten him.

"Honda, what's for break…fast." Torhu was not the one in the kitchen. It was shigure.

"Shigure, where's torhu?"

"Ahh, yuki… don't you remember?"

"No…" said yuki shaking his head.

"Yes, well… she's asleep… that's what haa said. Except… she well, she's in a comma… haa said it's kinda like sleeping beauty. My little flower is asleep upstairs. You can go and see her if you want."

"Shigure, how did this happen?"

Meanwhile back at school

"She fell down the stairs." Explained kyo. Before he had gone to school, shigure, hatori and him had agreed that it would be best if kyo told torhu's friends that torhu had fallen down the stairs. Not the truth that would cause Hanna to throw poison waves at yuki and kyo.

"Right… I'll see if that's really the truth." Said Uo glaring at kyo. "Is she awake yet?"

"No, we don't know… how long it will take for her to wake up." Said kyo choking back the tears that threatened to fall. He still hadn't gotten over what happened. And the only reason he had come to school was to tell Hanna and Uo about torhu.

"It's all my fault he said sinking to his knees. 'I really screwed up. First kyoko and now torhu. God why?'

"It is not your fault." Said Hanna slowly bringing her hand down to cup kyo's cheek. "It is not your fault…guilt, regret, anger, jealousy… let them go. Kyoko was not your fault. And torhu was not your fault either. Focus only on one feeling. _Love."_

Kyo was stunned. How did she know?

"You know… you're just like her… like kyoko." Said Uo lending kyo a hand to stand up.

"We'll see her this afternoon…" said Uo softening her voice.

"And we have a…proposition…" finished Hanna dreamily as they turned to go.

When kyo got home he slowly climbed the steps and went to his room. The day had gone by so… slowly. At lunch Hanna, Uo and him had eaten lunch in silence.

'What did Hanna mean…a proposition. Guess I'll find out…' he got up from his bed and went to take a shower. He undressed quickly and silently, then he turned the water on and got in. he started thinking about what he would do… now that he was free. He was finally free from Akito. So now what. Somehow without torhu, he didn't care. As he got the shampoo and started washing his hair he thought. 'I wonder if there is a song… some where out there that could describe how I'm feeling?' "Mmmmhhhmmnnnmm" he hummed.

"Broken this fragile thing now…"

'_Torhu'._

"And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces."

'_What can I possibly do to help you now?'_

"And I've thrown my words all around…"

'_I yelled at her.'_

"But I can't, I can't give you a reason…"

' A reason for you to wake up. For you to stay with me.'

"I feel so broken up…"

'Without you torhu I'm nothing.'

"And not give up…"

'I won't give up.'

"I just want to tell you so you know…"

'I love you.'

"Here I go. Scream my lungs out and try to get to you. You are my only one. I let go. There's just no one that get's me like you do. You are my only, my only one."

' Should I be singing. I mean torhu's in bed, hurt. And I'm singing… she would want me to sing. She would want me to stop crying. And to be happy… and sing.'

"Yo!" called Uo from out side the door. "I didn't know you could sing kyo. And man can you sing!"

"Yes…this will do…"said Hanna dreamily behind Uo "this will do…"

Short chapters. Ahh, I'm sorry. But I can't type to fast. I'll try harder! I promise!

Bet you can't guess what'll happen next! Haha! No one knows!

Please review! I would love to read and assumptions (big word)

"Okay right. So I'm a little high and soda right now, c u laters…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What the hell!" yelled Kyo as Uo opened the door and stepped inside the bathroom.

"Your naked! Put some clothes on!" she shouted as she threw some clothes behind the curtain. "Common! We have work to do!"

"What the hell!" yelled Kyo again. Kyo stopped protesting and got dressed quickly. When he got out of the shower, Uo threw some socks and shoes at him.

"put these on." She said opening the door and pulling Hanna out with her. "common, we haven't got all day!" she yelled. Kyo just rolled his eyes and finished tying his bright orange high top converse. I wan'um sob  he stepped out of the bathroom only to have Uo drag him outside and down the street.

"what the hell! Let me go!" he shouted at her. Hanna gave him one of her stares and he calmed down.

"You're the one who wanted to come." Said Uo as she released him.

"WHAT THE HELL! You're the one who DRAGGED ME HERE!" yelled Kyo defensively.

"Exactically! So stop being all misunderstood." Replied Uo all knowingly like.

"You just can't win with these people…" mumbled kyo under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Uo.

"um…nothing…" said Kyo nervously.

"thought so."

He followed the girls down the street. They turned a few times to make sure he was following. Hanna would keep glaring at him like saying "I DARE you to leave."

Finally, Uo stopped in front of a small building with large wooden doors.

"what is this place?" asked Kyo.

"This is the place where I am currently working." Replied Uo opening the door. On it was a small plaque bearing the message "drop dead." On it. Kyo sighed and thought 'that is so Uo-ish.' He followed Hanna into the restaurant cautiously. 'if Uo works here…then I should proceed with caution.' He thought. Then his jaw dropped. 'how could Uo work here? It's…'

"beautiful…" said Hanna. This was her first time visiting this place too.

"you think?" said Uo grinning. "and the pay is wonderful too…" she kept talking but kyo wasn't paying attention. Instead he was observing the 'restaurant. It was like a small pub. To the left was a wooden counter with some swinging doors behind it. There were only two windows. Both were draped with ruby, satin curtains. And both were on either side of a small wooden stage with a single black microphone on it. Surrounding the stage were about twelve small round tables. Each had a tablecloth that matched the curtains. And placed on each table was a single white candle with the number twelve carved onto it. On the wall were separate counter like tables. With those long chairs that came out of the wall…you know what I mean… like the ones at McDonalds. Except all black and fancier. there were candles everywhere, they were the only source of light. As Kyo scanned through the few people's faces, he saw someone familiar "Shigure…?"

"Yo…" said someone behind kyo making him jump.

"What the.. Hatsu…haru?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Woow. A dude who looks exactly like Kyo is talking to me… a mystery."

"I am Kyo you dimwit." Said kyo loudly.

"but, what are you doing here?" asked haru calmly.

"I could ask the same of you." Replied kyo hotly.

"he works here!" shouted Uo angrily. "you're wasting my time! Now common!" she said. "you too!" she grabbed both haru and kyo and dragged them through the black swinging doors in back of the bar.

"this could end badly… very badly…" said Shigure watching them go from afar. "ahh that is the price of freedom…"

Sooo… I know I promised longer chapters… but it's soooo damn hard… sobs I…I'm soooooo sorrrryyyyy!

Read and review please! Please1 I'm desperate!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Finally, very abruptly, Uo stopped, releasing Kyo and haru. Kyo looked around. They were in the middle of what seemed like a small, very disorganized prop room. In the corner was a small door.

"Right…" said Uo. "Hanna, come with me… you two, stay here. And if you leave, I'll track you down and kill you both."

"Right." Said haru nodding his head in agreement.

"So, haru…" said Kyo changing the conversation, while Hanna and Uo went through the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that girl already told you. I work here."

"What… do you do? I mean it's not like you can cook."

"I'm entertainment."

"What…?" Kyo looked at haru horror struck. 'No wonder Shigure comes here…it's one of those perverted restaurants…' Kyo's thoughts were interrupted by haru who grinned and said:

"Yo, I play the guitar. This ain't one of those weird places."

"Then what was Shigure doing here?" asked Kyo suspiciously.

"This place is owned by the Sohma's. Most of us have jobs here. And… all of us cept for you and Yuki hang out here."

"The…Sohma's. Then are Hanna and Uo doing here?"

"Who?"

"The girls that were just here with us."

"I don't know."

"Hatsuharu you idiot! What if they found out about the curse!"

"I don't know… hey listen I'm gonna go…I think Rin might have got here by now…" said haru turning to leave when Uo suddenly called.

"Kyo, guy with weird hair! C'mmere!"

"great, c'mon." Said Kyo grabbing Haru's collar and dragging him into the room. When he stepped in, he dropped Haru, and nearly fell down himself.

"oww, that hurt." Said Haru turning to see what Kyo was staring at. He stared calmly.

Uo was hugging a guy, about Hatori's age. He had bright red hair with matching eyes.

"Kureno." Said Kyo unbelievably. Was Uo related to him? Because there could be no way, that she was with him.

"weren't you gay?" asked Hatsuharu calmly. The question Kyo wanted to know the answer to most right now.

"what!" exclaimed Uo letting Kureno go and backing away. "well… are you… gay! Because if you are and you didn't tell me, I am so gonna beat the cr-" she was interrupted by Kureno. He sighed and said

"no. where did you get that idea from!"

"well, weren't you with Aki-"

"no!" exclaimed Kureno. "just… no."

"right…" said Uo going back to the reason why she had called Kyo.

"so… who is it?" asked Kureno curiously.

"Kyo." Answered Hanna quietly.

"what am I exactly?" asked Kyo suspiciously.

"you…" said Uo clinging to Kureno again. "are…" she was interrupted by Hatsuharu.

"so, you're going out with… her?" asked Haru.

"yes." Replied Kureno exasperated.

"too bad. I kinda liked you." Said Haru calmly. Kureno's eye twitched.

"what the hell!" yelled Kyo. "you are a disgrace to men you know that."

"whatever." Sassed Haru. "So…" he turned to Uo. "What is Kyo exactly?"

"he, is perfect to work here. He can perform with you and Hanna.

"what!" yelled Kyo.

"what? Asked Haru who wasn't really paying attention?

"…" was all Hanna managed.

"Yeah! And I… am going to be a waitress." Said Uo simply.

"no… freaking way!" yelled Kyo turning to leave. Kureno held him back.

"at lest give it a try. Uo went through all the trouble-"

"save it!" said Uo. "you think you're any better than us? Well, Hanna and me know about the curse! Yeah, that's right. Kureno told us." Kyo stopped struggling and stared at Uo. Haru looked slightly shocked.

"Yeah. So cut the crap. Okay. You think you're all misunderstood. And you think you're case is a lot worse than everyone else's. You don't care about anyone but yourself. And that's. Why. No one ever accepted you. Because you think you're so cool. If you just maybe thought, that this is a pretty cool idea, maybe you'd actually have fun." Uo smiled slightly. He smiled back at her for about a second, and then his smile disappeared as he held out his hand.

"You. Have a deal." He said. Kureno watched in amazement. 'God, has this kid changed.' He thought.

"right, now let's see what you can do." Said Kureno awkwardly.

"what! I have to sing!" asked Kyo.

"no darff!" exclaimed everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Right…" mumbled Kyo turning around. " I have to sing…that's not good."

"Why not, you were singing fine in the bathroom." Said Uo slightly annoyed. Kyo blushed but didn't say anything. Then Hatsuharu pocked him.

"Well, sing." Said Haru continuing to poke him. "Or are you scared of singing in front of us?"

"What, hell no! I just…never tried singing in front of any one before."

"Well, are you gonna give up?"

"No…just… ok." Said Kyo as he turned around and closed his eyes. 'This is so hard.' Was the last thing he thought before Hanna sat on a small piano in the corner?

"Are you going to sing what you were singing in the bathroom?" she asked while haru picked up a dusty acoustic from the corner.

"Yeah." He replied readying his voice.

"Broken this fragile thing now, and I can't I can't pick up the pieces." He paused and looked at Kureno who nodded.

"And I've thrown my words all around. But I can't, I can't give you a reason."

As he slowly gained confidence he began singing louder…

"I feel so broken up. And not give up. I just want to tell you so you know. Here I go… scream my lungs out and try to get to you. You are my only one. I let go… there's just no one that gets my like you do. You are my only, my only one."

He closed his eyes and continued.

"Made my mistakes let you down. And I can't I cant, I can't hold on for too long. Ran my whole life in the ground. And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone.

Something's breaking up. I feel like giving up. I won't walk out until you know. Here I go… scream my lungs out and try to get to you. You are my only one. I let go… there's just no one that gets my like you do. You are my only, my only one."

He opened his eyes to see haru and Hanna playing their instruments. It didn't sound like much. But with some practice, they could be something.

"Here I go… scream my lungs out and try to get to you. You are my only one. I let go… there's just no one that gets my like you do. You are my only, my only one."

He finished abruptly. Haru and Hanna stopped and Kureno asked

"That's it?"

"Yeah." Said Kyo angrily. "I told you wasn't good enough. I'm not good at anything."

"Wait. I just thought the song was longer, but that doesn't mean that you're not good. Kyo, you are in. your singing is wonderful. I never knew you could sing though."

"Well, now that you're in…" cut off Uo. "See you at work tomorrow at four. Got It?"

"Who the hell made you the boss?" demanded Kyo. Haru walked up to Kureno.

"So… are we like a band now?" he asked.

"No duh!" yelled Kyo.

"Then, what shall we name…it?" asked Hanna.

"Huh?" asked Kyo.

"All bands have proper names." She explained blankly.

"Who votes for cats blood?" asked Haru raising his hand. Kyo kicked him.

"We don't need no freaking name!" he yelled.

"Ohh, but we must have a name." Said Hanna clearly.

"How about the Torhu lovers?" exclaimed Uo poking Kyo in the side. Kyo blushed and turned around while everyone laughed.

"Well… how about… foreign blood?" asked Hanna. Haru and Kureno nodded in agreement while Kyo and Uo just stared.

"Yeah…"

"I like it."

"Sounds good."

"Better than haru's dumb idea."

When Kyo got home, he found Yuki asleep in a chair in Torhu's room. 'Well, at least she'll be happy when she wakes up.' Thought Kyo sadly. A tear trickled down his cheek. 'And she'll be okay with that rat. He'll make her happier than I ever can.'

"Okay, do not think that just because I wrote that, that Torhu will stay with Yuki. No… I have other plans. Better plans. So please read and review okay. I'm having a rough day. My aunt just had a car accident this morning. My best friends just went out of the country for a month. Without me. And now my feet hurt, and my stupid computer keeps shutting down. And I don't know why…and… I… sobs I need a hug…"

"Poor fluffs. Don't cry." Sesshy hugs fluffs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Ohh, it's next week by the way. In the story.)

Yuki got up early. He went into his closet to pick out clothes. Although he had a lot of clothes, they were all mostly uniforms. He was supposed to be a prodigy. But he didn't feel like one. He felt like if he was so low, that even Kyo, was more interesting than him. Yes, he did have his secrets. But, he was just an average boring guy. He sighed as he thought 'that stupid cat, might be more interesting than me. Honda, might choose him after all… unless, I could win back her trust… but, how?' this was a question he spent trying to find the answer to all day. While he was in school, he was very quiet. He did not even answer the teacher's questions. Instead, he spent all his time, and concentrated on only one thing: How he could win back Torhu's trust. Then it hit him. 'All I need to do is talk to an expert about all of this… but who? Shigure? No… just…no. Hatori? After all he's been through, he probably wants nothing to do with love. Ayame? Have I no other choice? There has to be someone else.' He let his thoughts wander from person to person. Until his teacher brought him back to reality.

"Yo, you gonna answer my question?" she asked.

"Um… I'm sorry. Yes, what was your question?" then something else hit him. 'Why not ask her?' he thought his face lighting up. 'She has to know about…liking someone. And she is a teacher, so she won't make a big deal about it.'

"Why are you still sitting in your seat after the bell rang and school is over?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well… I was just thinking…about a few things. And um…could you give me…advice?" he asked hopefully.

" Shoot."

"Well…I really like this girl…"

"Torhu Honda?" she asked calmly. His face turned red.

"Well, yes…how did…you know?"

"It was obvious kid. The whole staff knows. And personally, I think you and her are a pretty good couple."

"Thank you…but… um… well, you see I did something…to make her lose her trust in me. And…" ms. Saya's face went slightly pale. (Okay, I forgot the teacher's name; so if any one knows it please, please tell me. Ok. It's the teacher that knows Hatori and Ayame and Shigure. Who went to Kanna's wedding.)? 'Does this boy have skeletons in his closet?' she thought.

"No…it's nothing like that. I mean…I would never do that to her. But… well, I did hurt her. And …promise not to tell anyone." She nodded. "That's why miss Honda hasn't come to school for the past few days. I wanted to know…what I could do to let her know I'm sorry. And to get her to forgive me and to trust me again."

"Right. That's a tough one. Have you tried talking to her? I mean, you won't get anywhere if you don't apologize first. And while you're at it, tell her how you feel. And…flirt. Hold her hand, whisper in her ear…. girls like that. And be very sensitive, and romantic…like a quiet dinner. Tell her some of your secrets…" 'If you have any.' She thought.

"Right…I'll do my best…"

"I'm rutting for ya kid. Ohh, and one more thing, don't be too aggressive… k'?"

"Sure." He replied getting up. He left quietly. 'Girls are such a mystery…' he thought.

When he got home, Momiji jumped on him from behind and held his arms behind his back.

"Momiji? What in the wo-" he stopped noticing Haru coming towards him, arms wide ready for a hug…and Ayame too.

"Ohh, you poor thing I simply must nurse you back to health. With no one to make you meals and tuck you into bed…how could Torhu abandon you!" That was Ayame.

"Mmmmhhhnn." Was all Haru mustered as he embraced Yuki. 'What is going on!' thought Yuki before shaking all of them off. Hatori was in a corner, and Kisa and Hiro were talking next to Rin who sat watching…Haru. And Ritsu was apologizing to Shigure, while Kyo yelled. 'What is going on!' he thought again. Hatori seemed to notice his shock because he decided to speak up.

"We're going to see Kyo, and his…erm band…perform. For the first time." Then a strange voice interrupted him…it was…Hanna? 'Hanna!' thought yuki. "Does she know…and…Uo. She's here too. What in the world is going on!"

As Uo quickly explained what was happening, Haru and Kyo argued. Apparently it was about who would sing lead. Kyo won.

"You stupid little kid! You will never beat me!" yelled Kyo as he pinned Haru to the ground.

"Yeah, well you stupid bitch I'll take you on any time!" yelled black Haru. 'Ohh crap.' thought Kyo. He hated Haru's black side. And apparently Haru was trying to show off in from of Rin, because he kept throwing her kisses. That is until she walked over to him and kicked him…were it's supposed to hurt for guys…yeah. Then he turned back into normal white Haru. "It still hurts damit!" (Sorry Haru… --")

Finally they were ready to go. They all got into Kureno's and Hatori's car and they left. (Yes, they all fit in those two cars. Yes I know… squished… --/--/-- …yeah.)

When they got there. Kyo- lead, Haru- guitar, Hanna- key board, Rin- sing/ bass went to the back room to get ready while everyone else sat in the tables up front.

"Whoopee! Yay! Joy, ohh happy, happy joy!" apparently Momiji was high on candy. --'

"Will you shut up? All you can do is be merry, while I am here sitting in this cramped place- ohh, and you Shigure, all you can do is talk with Ayame! Will you shut this kid up!" -Hiro

"Ohh, Hiro! Stop being mean!"-Kisa

"Ohh, Hiro and Kisa sitting in a tree… Ayame you know the rest!"-Shigure

"Ohh, ohh yes! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Hee hee! Ohh ritsu! Pick that up!"-Ayame

"Yess, right away! I am soooooooo SORRRRRRRYYYYYY!" -Ritsu

"Haa! Poke Ritsu quickly! Before it's too late!" -Shigure

"I am surrounded by idiots." -Hatori

"Ohh haa! You're such a stiff!" –Ayame and Shigure

Yuki just stared in awe.

Suddenly, Uo jumped on stage to announce the band.

"Excuse me! Give it up for…. What's your name again?" asked Uo turning around.

"Cat's blood." Came the mumble from behind. Haru.

"No you idiot! It's foreign blood!" yelled Kyo.

"Well, I like cat's blood better." Said Haru.

"Okay… well… call'em what you want." Said Uo jumping off stage. She lit a few candles around the stage and the music began. They had practiced all week, it better sound like something.

"**Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason**

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one"

As Kyo finished the song, every one clapped. 'Boy, this is not going to be as easy as I thought.' Thought Yuki nervously. Yeah, that was something. Kyo bowed and had made up his mind about something. It may not have seen important, but it was.

Sorry for making u hug me… thank u those who did. Ohh, I hope you feel better notinsanejustmentallyunstable. I will call you bloo. It's just shorter. Thank u 4 those who reviewed. Ohh, and the song is called 'only one' by yellow card. It's found in the ocean avenue cd.

Thank u soo much 2:

**Sukuri- **u read my stories.

**Kyo's babe- **thank u 4 reviewing

**Bloo- **thank u 4 making me feel better and reviewing.

**Fire of the dragons- **thanx

**Zefini- **thank u soooo much 4-da hug!

**Mc Duffy girl- **thanks u sooo much! (Starting 2 cry)

**Sarah- **thanx 4 reminding me 2 put up song's name, and 4-da hug!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Yuki slowly opened the door and got out of the car, he thought about everything that was happening. Mayuko (got da name! Thanx 2???0!) Had given him but it was going to be tough. Kyo had finally beaten him and wasn't kept from the family anymore, and he had confessed his love to torhu, and torhu had protected him… maybe it was impossible.

'No… I have just been losing control of myself lately.' He thought. 'Family or no family, the cat has never beaten the rat before. And I am going to play as hard as I can to get what I want. Even if it involves Kyo's secrets revealed…no, I can't do that. What am I thinking?' he asked himself walking up to the door. 'What am I thinking?'

Meanwhile

"Yo." Mumbled haru breathlessly as he stared at Rin. Her hair was blowing in the wind, and her short skirt was blown up slightly to reveal her creamy legs. 'She's so perfect.' He thought gazing into her dark eyes.

"Yo." She replied looking into his deep gray eyes. And down to his lips. 'Those lips… the lips that i…' she blushed as she remembered his passionate kisses, and his tight embraces.

"Are you…blushing?" he asked walking calmly up to her. The wind stopped.

"N-no…" she replied the pink on her cheeks turning bright red. He was so close. He lifted his hand to cup her chin, and he lifted her face gently. His eyes gazing into hers. He bent down for a kiss… but she turned away,

"No…" she said in almost a whisper.

"What…don't tell me you don't want to. Rin…I love you! Everything about you. And you told me once that you felt the same… or, were you just lying?" he exclaimed. He was getting upset. 'No,' she thought 'no, I do want to…I do feel the same…but if I do…then, Akito…no.' she turned around quietly.

"That's right." There were tears gently falling. "I did lie. IT WAS ALL I LIE! YOU, ME, EVERYTHING WAS ALL A LIE! NOW GO AWAY!" she yelled. He couldn't see her like this, it would ruin everything. He ran towards her, spined her around and grabbed her shoulders.

"DON'T TELL ME IT WAS ALL A LIE! YOU FELT SOMETHING! I COULD FEEL IT! EVERY TIME YOU LOOKED AT ME, OR WHEN I HELD YOU, OR WHEN WE KISSED! I-FELT-SOMETHING!" he yelled shaking her.

"Stop. You're hurting me." She whimpered. 'I…made her cry…' he thought as he let her go and stared at his hands in disgust. 'Of course she doesn't like me…who would like the stupid, senseless, overemotional cow?' He backed away slowly. Then he turned and ran. He ran into the forest. Farther and farther, not caring were he was going…as long as she couldn't see him. 'Ohh, Haru…what have I done? I'm so sorry…' she thought sobbing. She sinked down to her knees and buried her face in her arms.

Meanwhile

"Torhu…' whispered Kyo gently as he stroked her soft brown hair. "Torhu… why won't you wake up? I need to tell you everything…" he whispered again staring at her face. He bent down slowly… "Torhu…" he slid his hand under her head and lifted it slightly. "I love you…" he whispered breathlessly before placing his lips firmly over hers.

Yuki opened Torhu's door to check on her… he gasped when he saw kyo. His head was over hers. He was kissing her! Kyo was kissing her! He filled with rage. And that stupid cat hadn't even noticed him. He'd give him something to notice all right! He thought angrily steeping forward. Then… he stopped. He gasped again. Torhu's arm moved. It slid around kyo's neck, and her other hand slowly wrapped it self around his waist. 'Torhu…woke up…but how?'

Hey! It's me…um… you can call me jijie. (Gee gee) every one else does. I'm fluffs friend, I'm the one that dared her to put pigtails up… you'll have to forgive me. Well, I'm the one who suggested that haru and rin should playa part in this story, as well as the other's… but fluffs said: and quote – "grrr, get your own story… aww… well, fine. But… just a small part." (I was begging. !) So, now here I am… it's three in the morning, Saturday. I stayed over her house, and here she is next to me… poking me so I'll let her write her author's note thingy… yep, I'm just wasting your time. So, well, bye… yawns

It's about time! Damn her for being my best friend… o soooo, I bet you cannot guess what will happen… just try and figure it out. Oh, and thank you all for the reviews. I feel so much better… although my aunt dstill feels pretty bad… sigh… so, thank you soo much for every thing, and I will let you know that I am very sorry for any mistakes I made, and for anything that just seems wrong in the story… let me know so I can fix it.

Thank you… must… get…S-L-E-E-P… Q Q


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yuki slowly walked towards the bed and stopped just a few feet away from Kyo. Kyo stood up, and turned to see Yuki. 'Oh, great…' thought Kyo. Yuki glared at Kyo, and then turned to see a pink Torhu. 'Well, at least she's awake…' thought Yuki angrily.

"Are you all right…he didn't DO anything… did he?" asked Yuki suspiciously. Torhu shook her head frantically and got up. She nearly fell over, but Yuki caught her. For a few seconds, he stared at her face. Then he let her go and turned to leave.

"Hey," called Kyo. "She was asleep… you should call Hatori."

"Right…" answered Yuki calmly. He stepped out of the room and down the hall. 'I'll need to find out what happened.' He thought as he picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello, Hatori speaking."

"Hi, yes its Yuki…Torhu woke up." He said into the receiver.

"I'll be there in a few minutes…" answered Hatori before hanging up. Yuki put the phone down and walked down towards the kitchen. 'Might as well tell Shigure…' he thought. When he walked in the kitchen, he found Shigure drinking tea quietly. 'He's up to something…' thought Yuki (sweat drop --')

"I was thinking…" said Shigure smirking at Yuki. "Perhaps…when Torhu wakes up, we should throw a party for her…"

"Well, now's your chance…" answered Yuki quietly.

"She woke up!" exclaimed Shigure jumping up and spilling his tea.

"Yes…"

"When…how!"

"I'm afraid I don't know the details, you'll have to ask the stupid cat. You see, I walked in on him…kissing her…" Yuki hoped Shigure would get mad at Kyo, but it was the opposite.

"Ohh, goody! It's about time SOMEONE made a move… how very sleeping beauty-ish! Wouldn't you say!" asked Shigure poking Yuki in the ribs.

"I'll have to find all the details… maybe I'll convince Haa to let me hear the interrogation…"

"I don't have the slightest idea about what you're saying." Said Yuki watching Shigure walk up the stairs, still talking to himself.

Meanwhile

"Torhu…" asked Kyo worriedly staring at a very pink Torhu. He grinned. "You're pink."

"Um… I'm sorry… that was very forward of me… I apologize." She said bowing her head.

"For what?" he asked bluntly.

"For… um… kissing you…" she said turning dark red.

"Well, you don't have to apologize. I kissed you first. Besides, I li-" he was cut off by Shigure bouncing through the door.

"Aha! He yelled pointing a finger at Kyo accusingly. So you did kiss her! You scoundrel! Kissing my new housewife, and in her sleep. Pack your bags and leave at once you… you… KYO!" yelled Shigure at Kyo.

"What the hell are you talking about!" asked Kyo angrily. "It's none of your damn business what I do! And stop calling her your housewife! And I ain't leaving!" he yelled defensively. Torhu stood and grabbed onto Kyo's sleeve and said:

"Please Shigure… I was the one who kissed Kyo… please don't make him leave… I'm sorry…" she bowed her head and a tear trickled down her cheek. Shigure gasped.

"See! You've made her cry!" he said accusingly at Kyo. Then he kneeled and said:

"Ohh, my sweet flower! It pains me to see you cry. There there, no more tears! I will let the brute stay!" he proclaimed while patting her back.

"Hehem." Hatori stared at the scene in front of him. Shigure was patting Torhu's back. Torhu was sniffling and clinging to Kyo's arm, while Kyo looked at Shigure slightly annoyed. Yuki stood next to Hatori, in shock. He gasped when he saw Torhu clinging to Kyo's arm.

"Hehem." Hatori cleared his throat again, a little louder this time. They all turned around and stopped what they were doing. Torhu let go of Kyo's arm, Kyo turned around to hide his face from Yuki, and Shigure stood… he opened his arms wide and walked towards Hatori…

"Haa!" he exclaimed happily. Hatori braced himself… Shigure wrapped his arms around Hatori while Hatori rolled his eyes. Yuki stared.

"I have a… favor to ask of you…" said Shigure letting Hatori go.

"Right… but first I have to see if Torhu is alright…"

"NO!" exclaimed Shigure. "I need to see you in the kitchen first." He grabbed Hatori's hand and dragged him towards the kitchen.

Yuki meanwhile walked towards Torhu, grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. Kyo watched angrily as Yuki smirked.

"I'm glad you're all right… Torhu." Said Yuki. Torhu smiled warmly and then gasped.

"Ohh. Yuki! Thank you… that was beautiful. Please, say it again!"

"I'm glad you're all right?" asked Yuki as Kyo's eyes widened.

"No, you said my name… please, could you say it again!" she asked excitedly. Her face was bright pink and her smile was radiant.

"Yes… yes, Torhu. Torhu!" he said happily as Kyo watched. She smiled and Yuki placed a kiss on her cheek. "Torhu…" he whispered. Taking her hand, "you should get some rest. Lie down." He said leading her to her bed and tucking her in. Kyo gawked. His jaw dropped. 'He's trying to get back at me!' Kyo thought angrily. 'That damn rat!' yuki walked toward him, brought his hand up to Kyo's jaw, and slammed in shut.

"It's impolite to stare with your jaw wide open." Said yuki smartly as Kyo clenched his fist. Just then Hatori came into the room.

"Yuki, could you leave for a minute… I need to have a word with Torhu and Kyo about what happened." Yuki nodded and went outside. He shut the door behind him. Shigure came running. There was a large lump on his head.

"Are they in there?" he asked in a low whisper. When yuki nodded, he brought up a small glass and kneeled down, he placed the mouth of the glass on the door, and his ear on the glass. And he listened.

"What happened exactly?" asked Hatori directing the question mainly at Kyo. "I need the details…" he said when he noticed Kyo wasn't just going to answer.

"well, I came in to see if she was okay, I kissed her, she woke up."

"I'm going to need more than that." Said Hatori seriously.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you!" snapped Kyo rolling his eyes angrily.

"Well, was she asleep when you came in?"

"Yes."

"Did you notice anything different about the position she was in? And differences in the breathing?"

"No."

"Did she respond to the kiss?" asked Hatori cautiously. Kyo blushed. "I need to know…" said Hatori.

Shigure sniggered behind the door.

"What's so funny?" asked yuki suspiciously.

"Oh, this is good… haa asked if torhu responded to the kiss…" yuki looked down at the glass. Shigure noticed and pulled out another from his yukata. He handed it to yuki.

'How could I sink so low as to eavesdrop?' Thought yuki taking the glass and pressing it against the door.

"Do you really need to know that!" asked Kyo angrily. He was still blushing. Then Hatori turned to torhu who was about as red as a tomato.

"Yes." Replied Hatori.

"Err… fine. Y-e-s." he said pronouncing every letter instead of the word as a whole. Hatori nodded blushing slightly himself. Kyo turned around to face torhu. She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Torhu…" he was about to ask if she was all right when Hatori cut in:

"Could you leave for a few minutes, I need to check and see if she's alright."

"Yeah…" said Kyo opening the door.

Yuki heard someone coming; he quickly got up and ran to his room. Put when Kyo opened the door, Shigure fell flat against Kyo's shoes.

"You bastard! Were you eavesdropping!"

"N-no. No! Don't be silly!' yelled Shigure hiding the glass behind his back. Kyo closed the door.

"You're gonna regret that… but because I'm in a good mood today I'll give you a head start."

"Really!" asked Shigure nervously.

"No." answered Kyo grinning evilly. Shigure gulped.

"Right. I'll have to fix Shigure up after this… (--;) So let's make this quick." Said Hatori beginning the check up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Whaa! Kyo you're so scary! Torhuuuuuuuuuuu! Kyo hit meeeeeeeee!" sang Shigure through the hall as Kyo chased him.

"Shaddup you stupid dog!" yelled Kyo. 'How did this argument start again?' thought Torhu washing the dishes in the kitchen. 'Oh, right. I had woken up yesterday…' she blushed at the thought. 'And… Shigure suggested a party to Kyo… he said that perhaps Kyo could sing me something… and then Kyo turned red and started hitting Shigure who was laughing…' Torhu watched Kyo walk into the kitchen.

"Damn! We're out of milk!" he said opening the refrigerator. Torhu smiled.

"I'll go get some, right away." She said smiling brightly at Kyo. He blushed and turned around quickly.

" 'So k. I'll go get some…" he said trailing off back into the living room. Torhu sighed. 'He hasn't talked to me at all… since yesterday. He's been acting very strange… I know! I'll go apologize.' She thought happily humming.

Yuki lay in bed. He was thinking… 'Now that Torhu is awake, I'll be able to do what miss Mayuko told me… flirt… flirt… how am I supposed to… ah, maybe if I … yep.'

He went under the covers and came out with… chocolate in a little box.

"I never thought I'd use this box… that Ayame gave me. I guess he's not such an idiot after all… never mind." He whispered peering at a little note in the corner. On it was written the message: The day of Yuki's secret romantic fantasy which I Ayame Sohma have nothing to do with, besides the fact that I am Yuki's great brother which he loves dearly… of course I love him too! And I am delighted to have made this chocolate from scratch!

-Love Ayame Sohma!

Yuki ripped the note in two and let it drop… --

"Um… Kyo, could I… talk to you for a minute?" asked Torhu in a hushed voice nervously.

"Sure…" answered Kyo quickly. They walked out the front door, onto the porch, up the ladder, and onto the roof. Kyo sat in a corner while Torhu sat near the ladder. 'He doesn't even want to sit next to me… this is serious!' thought Torhu in a state of panic.

"Well?" asked Kyo.

"Um… Kyo… I'm so sorry!" she said bowing down so that her forehead touched the roof. "I… I kissed you… without your permission! And I… I really shouldn't have! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I understand if you still don't want to be friends! But please Kyo just say it and I'll leave! I mean… it's your house too and… and…" melt down

"Torhu!" yelled Kyo grabbing her just before she slid off the roof. "It's okay… I've just been acting weird cuz' well… you know. And well… look. Lets put it this way… I really like this girl… I don't know why. But I do. And I kissed her the other day. She kissed me back. But she hasn't talked to me and I want to know if she likes me…" he blushed deeply as Torhu leaned in and said

"Well, if… you really like this girl… then you should tell her." She tried her hardest to wink. Then she climbed down the ladder and whispered in a very hushed and secretive tone, "I won't tell Uo… promise!" she skipped into the house happily.

"What…" it took Kyo a few seconds to fully register what Torhu had said. "You… Torhu co 'mere! That's not what I meant! I'd never like that Yankee thug! Torhuuuuuu! Yoouu dumba-" Kyo stopped when Shigure climbed up the ladder.

"She's a dense one! You two make such a great couple!" sang Shigure all happy-go-lucky like. Yep! That's Shigure! All happy-go lucky like… -- … yeah.

"You dumbass! Get off the roof!"

"Now, now Kyo… it's impolite to curse! Especially where every one can here you. Now. I've got something to say!"

"I don't wanna listen to anything you've got to say! You perverted freak!"

"Fine! I knew it would come to this." Shigure closed the fan he had been holding and tapped Kyo's forehead. "But- don't say I didn't warn ya!" he drew in breath… "TTTTOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUU!" he gasped, drew in breath again and… "TTTTTOOOOORRR-" Kyo covered his mouth and sighed.

"Fine! But make it as unperverted as it can possibly be." He mumbled a hand over his eyes.

"Heehee!" laughed Shigure gaily, beginning to fan himself again. "Torhu… needs… for…YOU… to… express... YOUR… feelings… a…little… more… FORWARDLY. There! I said it! And it was not perverted in the least!" he waved his hands in accomplishment.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Kyo confused.

"My god! You are sooooooo deeeennnnnssssseeee! Well, I'll put it in… LAMEMAN'S terms. You see, Torhu my dear sweet flower, is a bit… SLOW… herself. Kyo, you've gotta flirt. And be a little more aggressive, but not too much, don't wanna scare her away now."

"Well, how'm I supposed ta… FLIRT?"

"Kyo! You say it like it was something… BAD! No, no, no! Flirting is an… ART!"

"Well, how'm I supposed to learn how to flirt?" asked Kyo flatly.

"Well, flirting skills usually come from… experience… would you agree to…pick up a few girls!" asked Shigure shoving Kyo with his elbow.

"No." said Kyo… (Wow, he's actually paying attention! wait… that's a bad thing… -- … yeah…)

"Well, then usually by watching someone else flirt…"

"…"

"Would you… agree to watch some porn videos?"

"Hell no!" yelled Kyo getting up.

"Well then!"

"What?" asked Kyo watching the mischief in Shigure's eye twinkle.

"There is only one choice left! And a great choice it is!"

"What?" asked Kyo he was freaking out…

"…" Kyo eyed Shigure uneasily. Shigure's face was calm, and… gentle… 'it's making me sick!' thought Kyo. 'He's up to something…'

"Kyo, how about… if… me and Ayaa get Hatori, to drive us to the mall tomorrow?"

'I knew it!' thought Kyo, but before he could answer, Shigure interrupted.

"GREAT! I… will see you… at eleven tomorrow!" he exclaimed while getting off the ladder. "Ohh and Kyo," he said when he was on the ground. " It'll be a one in a life time experience you will never forget." Finished Shigure mischievously.

"I'll bet." Answered Kyo sarcastically.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hi! The story is about almost finished… u guys r probably like… ) finally!

Yeah, I'm kinda annoying… and the story ain't that good… (but oh, well… as long as I get 2 more reviews (at least) then I'll b happy… … well, it's more like: --… no, maybe… yeah --! So, thanx 4 putting up with me and my annoying e-mails… --' … thanx!

Please: R&R!

Here is da story…

Kyo woke up very early that morning. 'Maybe I can sneak out… then I wouldn't have'ta go…' he thought as he made his bed, got dressed and tiptoed down the stairs. When he went in the kitchen, he found Shigure sitting on the table staring back at him… --'

"Why, good morning Kyo!" he said cheerfully getting off the table and patting Kyo on the back. "I'm so glad! You got up extra early so that we could leave earlier too. Now, now come here and hug me!" Shigure opened his arms wide… yeah… 'Boom crash.'

"No! Kyo! I… I was just playing around… noooooooooooooooooooo!"

Torhu got up hearing noise down stairs…'what if it's a burglar!' she thought getting out of bed and running down stairs quickly. When she got to the kitchen she found Kyo standing on Shigure's head. He got off of Shigure and turned around when he heard the footsteps. Shigure turned over and stared at Torhu… she was dressed in really short shorts and a tube top… OoO

"Oops. Um… sorry!" she squeaked before running back upstairs. Kyo and Shigure continued staring at the spot where she had just been standing.

"Right… well, we had better get going or we'll be late!" announced Shigure merrily getting up.

"Right…" managed Kyo before turning around and following Shigure outside. It took then a while, since they had to go to Hatori's house… walking. Shigure sang songs along the way while Kyo followed silently and impatiently. When they got to Hatori's house, Ayame attacked Kyo…

"Kyon-kichi!" yelled Ayame running up to hug Kyo. Hatori stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that." Sighed Hatori letting Ayame go and turning to Shigure.

"Well… let's be off!" announced Shigure grabbing Ayame's arm and walking to the car. Kyo sighed and turned to Hatori…

"You'll get used to it." He said walking towards the car. "Trust me… I have to drive them everywhere." Said Hatori getting into the drivers seat.

"Oooooooooooooouuuuuuuuu I want to sit in the front with Haa!" yelled Ayame-pushing Shigure out of the way.

"Nooo! Me!" yelled Shigure pushing Ayame aside.

"Haa! Shi's being mean!" whined Ayame. Kyo pushed them both and sat in the front seat.

"Hatori…" said Kyo putting on his seat belt while Ayame and Shigure whispered in the back seat.

"Yes. --." Answered Hatori starting to drive.

"… I feel for you." Finished Kyo patting him on the back.

"You have no idea." Said Hatori sadly.

Meanwhile

Yuki got up quickly and dressed. 'Today's the day!' he thought excitedly as he put on a shirt. 'Shigure and the cat went shopping with my idiot brother… I'll be alone with Torhu!' he tied his shoes and went down stairs to meet Torhu.

"Ohh, Yuki!" she said as happily as she could. She was putting on an act though. Yuki could see it. Lately, she had been down sine yesterday. 'I wonder why?' thought Yuki sneaking up behind her as she mixed something in to a bowl. He placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear:

"It's just you and me today…"

"Um…" she turned red and tried to say something… but found she couldn't.

Meanwhile

Hatori, Shigure, Kyo, and Ayame drove down the road in silence.

"Oh haa, put the radio on!" exclaimed Shigure breaking the silence.

"…" Hatori put on the radio. It was classical music.

"Eww!" shrieked Shigure abruptly making Kyo and Hatori jump. "That music is sooo boring!" he yelled! 'Now wait a second…" thought Hatori hurt. 'I like classical music!' (Poor haa…)

"Oh, oh! I have an idea! We can take turns listening to music!" exclaimed Ayame happily.

"Oh, my turn!" yelled Shigure happily.

"No! It was my idea!" yelled Ayame.

"Haa!" they both yelled at once. 'It's like taking care of little kids…' thought Kyo angrily.

"Why don't you let Kyo go first and then he can pick." Said Hatori calmly.

"Fine!" they both yelled glaring at Kyo.

"Right…" answered Kyo flicking the button on the radio. "Oh, this sounds nice." Said Kyo cranking up the volume. Everyone stared at Kyo. It was papa roach: my last resort.

"Cut my life into pieces! This is my last resort!" yelled Ayame and Shigure bobbing their heads to the music.

"You like this!" asked Kyo in awe.

"Of course! Who doesn't!" they both yelled. Shigure pushed Kyo aside.

"Oh, move it!" he yelled as Kyo bumped his head against the car window. Shigure cranked the volume higher. The car was shaking. Hatori glared at Kyo.

"Well, don't blame me!" he yelled.

"I blame you!" said Hatori looking back at the road. When the song was over Ayame asked

"So, who's turn is it?" Kyo looked at the two. 'Which one is worse?' he thought. He looked at Hatori who stared back at him. 'Don't pick Shigure. Don't pick Shigure.' Thought Hatori.

"Umm… Shigure?" said Kyo looking back at Hatori. Hatori glared… too late.

"All right!" yelled Shigure-pushing Kyo aside again. "What shall a listen too?" he asked with a hint of malice in his eyes.

Meanwhile

"Um… Yuki?" asked Torhu awkwardly. Yuki hadn't gotten off of her earlier, so she um… slapped him.

"Yes?" asked Yuki holding a bag of ice to his cheek. "What is it?" he asked again.

"Um… why did you… act like that?" she asked shyly. 'Time to spill.' Thought Yuki shifting in his seat so was facing her.

Meanwhile

"Yes! I know what I will play!" screamed Shigure he put the volume on max and turned to a station…

"TO THE WINDOW!" both Ayame and Shigure sang… it was more like screamed…

Hatori glared at Kyo. 'This is going to be a long drive…' thought Kyo. When the song was finally over, Kyo thought he was death.

"Ayaa's turn!" yelled Shigure proudly.

"Yes!" exclaimed Ayame. He put on… tandandandaaaa… 'Ohh no…' thought Kyo. He was down right freaking out now.

Meanwhile

"Torhu I… I … I love…you."

"What!"

Meanwhile

"No! Way! I soo love this song!" yelled Shigure as he poked Ayaa on the arm. "Ayaa! Oh, you're the best!"

"Why thank you Shii!" exclaimed Ayame happily. 'I think I'm gonna be sick.' Thought Hatori and Kyo in unison.

"Making my way down town, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound!" sang Ayame and Shigure.

_"Making my way down town walking fast, faces past and I'm homebound._

_Staring blankly ahead just making my way, making my way through the crowd._

_And now I need you, and now I miss you,_

_And now I wonder, if I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?"_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you, tonight._

_It's always times like these when I think of you and I wonder if you ever think of me_

_Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong living in your precious memory_

_Cause now I need you, and now I miss you,_

_And now I wonder, if I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you, tonight"_

_And I, I don't wanna let you know!_

_I, I drown in your memory_

_I, I don't wanna let this go_

_I, I won't_

_Making my way downtown walking fast faces past and I'm homebound._

_Staring blankly ahead just making my way, making my way through the crowd_

_And I still need you, and I still miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass us by?_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you"_

"_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by?_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you_

_If I could just hold you..._

_Tonight."_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Woohoo! Crank. It. Up!" yelled Ayame and Shigure in the back seat. Hatori turned every few seconds to glare at Kyo.

"Can we do this again on the way back?" asked the two in the back.

"No." answered Hatori. They finally arrived at the mall. Hatori found a parking space near the entrance.

"Oh, Kyoooooo…" whispered Shigure eyeing a teen about Kyo's age. She sat on a bench reading a book. Kyo's eyes popped out. The girl was… pretty to put in the least. She had long black hair, silver eyes, and skin white like the snow. Long black lashes covered her eyes. Kyo let his eyes wander a little lower. She was wearing a black tank with an orange cat on it. 'Hey, that looks like me.' Thought Kyo eyeing the shirt suspiciously. He let his eyes roam… the tank was short, so it did not cover her entire belly. She had her belly button pierced, on it hung a small silver ring with a single black bead. She was wearing a black mini skirt, so that her creamy white thighs showed. And to complete the outfit were some black, leather, knee high, high-heeled boots.

"Well, glad you like… now watch the pro's work…" said Shigure walking over to the girl.

"Excuse me… oh, where did you get that book?" he asked happily pointing to the book. It was one of his own.

"Oh, over… there." she answered pointing at a store but, she was eyeing his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I've been rude! My name is Shigure, Shigure Sohma…"

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed getting up from her seat. "Oh, my god! You're the author of this book!"

"Yes, well, last time I checked…"

"Oh my god! I love you!" she said. He grinned, she blushed. "I…I mean… your work! You're my favorite author… wow." She finished with a sigh.

"Well then… (There would by stars and roses behind Shigure right now…) it is a true blessing, that one of my fans is as beautiful as you…" he grabbed her hand which had a ring on each finger and kissed it gently. She blushed deep red.

"Um… could you call me? I mean… to let me know when your books come out… and…stuff…" their faces were inches apart. He let go of her hand and said

"Sure, as long as you'll let me treat you to… a coffee perhaps?"

"Yes!" she said almost a little too quickly. "I… I mean, sure… but, I'll have to check and see when I'm available…" he looked at her with big puppy eyes.

"How about tomorrow? Same place same time?"

"Sure." She answered. "I'd like that."

"Well, see you tomorrow…"

"Ahh, it's Ichigo… Ichigo Miyaza.

"Well then… give me your number then?"

"Okay." She turned and waved. He waved back. And then she walked away.

"Wooow." Said Ayame. Looking back at Shigure grinning.

"You got all that?" asked Shigure concededly.

"No." answered Kyo.

"… Look, let me put it easier for you. You bribe her, her beauty, and her figure… anything. Girls like that… oh, and kiss her hand. They looovvveee that." He finished winking at Kyo.

"Right…"answered Kyo.

"Good, now let me see you wink."

"What?"

"Wink."

"No."

"Aww, common! Wiiink!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

Kyo turned and attacked Shigure… 0 . 0 …yeah.

As they walked along, Kyo found that this was actually… not as… easy as it seemed. Being with Shigure and Ayame, flirting lessons… the whole concept.

They decided they should get clothes for Torhu's party. So they stepped into a shop…

Suddenly…

"Okay, this song, and our sale… is in honor of those customers here today… hit it!"

A song began to play.

" _Hey baby, hey baby, hey! Girls say, boys say: hey baby hey! Hey baby baby!"_

"Ohh! I –love- this- song!" screamed Shigure and Ayame as they clapped their hands and jumped around like preppy cheerleaders… O.o … yeah…

"We simply must dance Aya!" announced Shigure giving Aya his arm.

"Yes!" Ayame took it and they began dancing… you don't wanna know the details. Trust me. Picture this:

"Hatori dance with me!" –Shigure doing the cha-cha.

"No." –Hatori standing there.

"Haa! You're such a… stiff!" –Shigure bumps his butt on Hatori's.

O.o – Kyo.

So when the song was over they picked out their clothes and headed to eat some food at the food court.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sorry! I've been staying at da beach 4 da past few days… u know 4 da 4th of July. I saw da fireworks! They were awesome… so shiny… must touch… yeah, so I was kinda high on coke… and stuff… but then it hit me like… WHAM! What if da furuba characters went on vac? So like yeah… but then I'm like no, then yes, then no. So know I need all of u people 2 tell me what to do. Cuz I'm like going in total circles.

And 4 those of u who like da killers… I love them and finally got their cd! They r so awesome… sos, please, I need help before the story goes crashing down… I met this guy at da beach called Keith… he's hot, and nice, and funny… and older than me by a lot… :( yeah.

Kyo walked along with Hatori and the others. He had no clue how he was going to flirt with Torhu. 'I mean this is Torhu' he thought furiously walking along. 'If it were another girl, **any **other girl. But this was Torhu! **Torhu!**' as he walked along he thought about the choices he had. Either he let the damn rat keep her, he tried to win her back by flirting, or he could be himself and just be her friend for the time being. And then he thought… 'Yeah, I'll be her friend, but I won't be too pushy. I'll… flirt, but like I was her friend. And I'll just be myself… but how can I get her to like me… if I'm me? No one in their right minds would like me.' He walked along sadly, when suddenly Shigure patted his back.

"Kyo, I'll go get the decorations, and stuff. You can go home, or to the café. You've got a whole new song to write. And a drummer to find.

"Holy shit! That's right, we still haven't found a drummer!" exclaimed Kyo running out the mall and towards home. When he finally got there, he went straight through the door and into the living room. 'Great! I have to come up with the lyrics for a bunch of songs, and make sure the band actually gets them, and now I need a drummer, and I have to be extra nice to Torhu, and on top of everything, I only have a week to do all this…' he stepped into the living room, only to hide behind the door. Yuki and Torhu were both sitting on the couch, Yuki held Torhu's hand. Torhu sat there, red-faced and watery- eyed, and looking at the floor.

"I love you." Breathed Yuki in her ear.

"Um… Yuki I… I…" 'No way!' thought Kyo.

"Torhu, do you feel the same?" asked Yuki calmly.

"Well… Yuki I…"

"Torhu, I need to know, I will respect your decision. I under stand that you're not ready for a relationship just yet, and that finals are coming up, you've missed school. But, well, this is our last school year. And the prom is coming up. Perhaps you would like to accompany me…" he leaned, ready to kiss her. Torhu backed away. Kyo decided it was time to let them know he was here. So he walked over to them. Yuki glared at him, but didn't say anything. Torhu an the other hand, got up and exclaimed:

"Kyo, welcome back! I have lunch ready." She tried to walk to the kitchen, but Yuki wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Let go." Stated Kyo calmly.

"No." answered Yuki. "I'm not done talking to her."

"Yes. You are." Said Kyo ripping Yuki's hand off of hers. He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to the kitchen.

"Torhu!" called Yuki. She turned, but she wasn't smiling at him anymore. "Think about it, what I said." He finished and she nodded. Then Kyo led her into the kitchen.

When they got there, Kyo released her and went to sit on the counter.

"Well!" he asked her angrily.

"Yes?" asked Torhu happily.

"Don't 'yes?' me." Snapped Kyo. "What was that all about?"

"Um… you mean, Yuki?" she asked in a small voice close to tears. Kyo sighed. He had made her cry… again. So far, his 'to do' list was going badly… very badly. He got off the counter and walked over to her. He wiped a tear that was falling down her face and asked

"You wanna talk about it?" she nodded and he led her to the table. He handed her the washcloth and she wiped her face with it. He gave her a smile. The smile he had reserved just for her.

"Do you… feel the same?" he asked trying not to look disappointed when she nodded.

"I… I do. I love Yuki. But… not like that. I mean, he is the best friend I've ever had. And I love him so much. Like a brother. But, I just don't love him as…as any thing else."

Kyo's face lit up slightly.

"What are you going to tell him?" he asked.

"I… I don't know." She broke into tears again. "I'm sorry, I'm crying. I'm wasting your time." She squeaked.

"No, you're not. I love being with you Torhu. And, I'm used to you crying." He said smiling at her again.

"I… I don't know how to tell him." She continued. "I know, that school is going to end soon. And, he's right. I need someone to go to the prom with… and I worry, about what's going to happen after school ends. I'll need to get a full time job, and I'll need to leave here." She began crying again. He reached out and held her hand.

"Torhu, any guy, would be lucky to take you to prom. And you don't have to leave. Just because you don't like Yuki back. We all… love you. And we don't want you to leave. And if that's not reason enough to stay, well…" he looked at his hand and hers, she intertwined her fingers around his. "I… don't want you to leave." He continued. She smiled at him. "Torhu, I don't like… Uo. I…I …" he took a deep breath and continued:

"Torhu, Iloveyou." He said quickly. She turned her head to see if there was another Torhu in back of her. Then she looked back at him and smiled. She was blushing. He let go of her hands. Then Yuki walked in. he smirked at Kyo. 'Well, you did it to me.' He thought evilly he sat down.

"What's for lunch?" he asked.

Could u believe, I actually forgot all about the drummer! I'm so stupid! Grrr 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Well, fluffs is officially back 4rm vacation… it's so sad. Hav'ta write a whole chapter, after a horrible heartbreak. But, I enjoy writing… and reading… especially reviews! I'm counting on u guys to help me get 100 reviews! I have a few more ideas… including the party, vacation… and new people… thanx 2 sukuri! Hi waves! or, should I say Sonora… anywho… thanx 2 the advice of those who e-mailed me, I'm okay now! U know who you are… Sos, on with da show… er… story! Stands on desk and announces

"Who are you people? Get off my desk!"

"Err… right…"

kyo got up and walked over to the door. He stopped to listen. Silence then, yuki spoke up,

"tohru, you need the notes from when you were absent… I have them… although it's only a page. I could make a copy for you…"

"Erm… no, I could copy them… um…"

"I'll bring them down." Said yuki quickly turning away and shoving kyo aside.

"Stupid cat. Always in the way…"

"I'm not stupid!" yelled kyo back at yuki.

"Stupid rat!" snapped kyo going up the stairs. Tohru watched them go… 'Those two… they're always fighting…' she sighed as she picked up yuki's plate. 'What am I going to tell him… if he asks… what shall I do. Should I leave? But… I don't want to leave… but, I don't want yuki either…. I want… no. That's selfish of me.' She thought eyeing kyo's plate. He had licked the plate clean. After all, it was his favorite… salmon…

tohru washed the dishes in silence. When she finished, yuki came down, with a notebook, a pencil and a single blank piece of paper.

"Oh, yuki… thank you. Thank you very much!" she said smiling at him gently. 'She's not as cheerful as she was before… before I… before this morning.' He thought sadly taking her hand and handing her the items.

"I'm afraid… I have to go out. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, but… um… may i… ask where you're going? Um… I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me… it's just I wanted to know when you would be back…"

"Oh," yuki laughed a bit at her reaction. "I… I'm actually going to see… ayame… and hatori…"

"Oh! Well, ask them how they're doing for me… 'k?"

"'K." he answered waving from the door.

"Where's he going?" asked a grumpy voice from the stairs.

"Oh, kyo. He's going to see his brother, and hatori…."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhhmm." She nodded quickly.

"Hey, watch were you're going. You'll bump into something." He sighed as he led her into the dinning room.

"Oh, sorry!" she answered quickly following him. Tohru placed the things on the table, and noticed that kyo too, was carting a notebook.

"Oh, kyo… do you have work to do too?" she asked curiously.

"Well, kinda… I have'ta write some new songs…" he answered while opening the notebook, to reveal music sheets. "I'll leave the notes to haru and Hanna though."

"Hanna?" she asked.

"What… no one told you?" he asked. When she shook her head, he sighed. "guess I'll have to start at the beginning."

Meanwhile…

"That witch! Isn't she just… despicable?" laughed akito.

"Hmmm… akito… do I sense… _fear _in your voice?" he breathed in akito's ear.

"No! Perhaps… it is you who wants me to be afraid… do you too think, that there is still… hope… do you really trust that little witch more than me…" laughed akito in his arms.

"You're scared." He whispered pulling akito closer…

"No! I am not scared!" roared akito getting up.

"How can I be afraid… and of that little witch. I can destroy her… or anyone that gets in my way. Even you… shigure."

"They won't let you."

"They wouldn't stop me… they're all afraid to defy me. I have them all in my grasp."

Shigure laughed.

"Well, you have me and hatori… and kureno."

"I'm not sure…" akito walked towards shigure running a finger down his chest. "…About you, shigure. Are an ally, or an enemy?"

"I haven't defied you yet, akito." He answered.

"Yes. True… out of the entire… family, you have never defied me, gone against my wishes… have you?" asked akito looking into his deep gray eyes. Akito sighed and leaned into him. "Why is it, that you have never defied me?"

"Because I love you…" finished shigure, before leaning in and kissing her.

Meanwhile…

"little brother, I asked you to meet me here… I'm glad you came." Ayame sighed in relifef, and yuki noticed, that he wasn't as cheerful as he usually was, to say the least.

"why did you ask me to come? Nii- san."

"well, yuki… I want you to meet someone… she's in your school. A cousin of that hana girl, the one in the band with kyon- kichi. She knows…" and then it all hit yuki. All at once. They wanted him to talk to this girl, and make her say she wants her memories erased, so that akito wouldn't have to find out about the girl.

"What do I have to do?" asked yuki seriously.

"We, don't know, but we have a plan."

Meanwhile…

"kyo, I never knew you could sing." Exclaimed tohru guiltily.

"It's no big deal… but, there's this thing… and now I'm stuck writing songs for it."

"Oh, I know," exclaimed tohru clenching her fist in determination. "I'll help you write songs! To make up for my not being able to see your first performance."

"tohru." Sighed kyo. "You don't have to. Honest, it wasn't such a big deal. And, you already have to copy notes…"

"No! Really, please kyo! I want to!" she asked excidedly.

"Okay." He smiled at her and passed her a sheet of paper, while she grabbed her pencil.

"Start!" she shouted happily and began writing. Kyo watched her. He kept trying to read what was on her paper, but she would hide it. 'She's so… cute.' Thought kyo, and before he knew it… he was leaning in… he placed a kiss on her forehead. Then pulled back, to find her blushing. He smiled at her, and reached out for her paper.

"Hey, I'm not done yet." She said smiling back at him cheerfully.

"'K." a few minutes later she looked up and announced,

"Finished!"

"S'bout time!" he exclaimed taking the paper from her.

"It's not very good… she whispered. He placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh."

"Right…"

He read to himself.

"torhu, this stuff is really good…it… you wrote it cuz of your mom right…"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"torhu, I have something… that I need to tell you. I… I met your mom." She gasped and smiled.

"kyo, that's great. But… why didn't you tell me before?" she asked.

"torhu, you don't understand… I met her… before, the accident. I was so close. I could have saved her, but I didn't. tohru, I'm so sorry." He finished. He covered his face. How could she like him now… that she knew… how?

"i…I don't understand." She said holding back the tears that threatened to fall. "how… kyo please… you have to tell me…"

fluffs: well, that's the end of this chapter…

Shii- chan: oooouuu! This is getting good! Chibi shigure here speaking. Well, it seems that around every corner is a surprise! We have a secret that kyo has been hiding!

Ayaa- chan: now, now shii! And what about your scandal with akito! Shame on you! I thought you weren't cheating on me with any one!

Fluffs: you guys weren't joking about that?

Shii- chan: of course not silly! Waves hand carelessly but! Turns to ayaa- chan weren't you cheating on me with anyone? Hhhmmmnnn?

Ayaa- chan: well, not yet. Stares at shii- chan, who stares back…

Both of them: all right! Thumbs up!

Haa- chan: sounds funny don't it? now, you two… Grabs both of them by the collar. Cut it out, or I'll have to tell fluffs to cut you out of the story. sesshomaru walks in, with miroku, sango, inuyasha and kagome by his side… O.O

Fluffs: sesshy, darling… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY STORY! HMMMMNNN!"

Sesshy: you… Points at shii- chan are a dog!

Shii- chan: no… I'm not.

Sesshy: yes you are.

Shii- chan: no I'm not.

Sesshy: yes you are.

Shii- chan: prove it.

Sesshy: ok. Grabs kagome and takes her to shii- chan hug him.

Kagome: no way!

Sesshy: do it. Evil look… o.o makes you wanna back away…

Kagome: why don't you hug him! I mean look at him; he has miroku written all over him… Sweat drops

Sesshy: do you want to see fluffy dog-ears or not?

Kagome: kinda sorta drools… d-dog ears?

Sesshy: yep. --

Kagome: big, fluffy dog ears?

Sesshy: yep. --

Miroku: now kagome, don't do something I wouldn't do… kagome… sweatdrops

Sango: off talking to ayaa- chan soo, you're the snake right?

Ayaa- chan: yep!

Sango: and that's all it takes, you just have to ask!

Inuyasha: kagome! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Kagome: she hugs shii- chan who transforms into dog… O.O … she rubs his ears… oooouuu, I love your ears!

Sesshy: I told you inuyasha, pay up!

Inuyasha: hands over 100 yen damn kagome!

Kagome: sit! she pretends to mean shii- chan… but we all know the truth… oh, what a good dog!

Miroku: takes of haa- chan's glasses… o.o my, what are these? Wow, they are simply magnificent! Oh my! What is that! poits behind haa- chan

Haa- chan: turns around huh? watches miroku run away with his glasses… o.o hey, get back here! Give me back my glasses!

Fluffs: well, see ya next time! Watch the soap opera unfold!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sorry, last time I was in a rush and I kinda made a lot of errors… so, thank u all for reviewing! Did u like the last little part with the characters? U knows, shii-chan and stuff? Would u like me 2 continue making little end-of-story-stories like that?

Well, on with the story!

yuki followed ayame into the same restaurant, were kyo and his band had performed. He looked around, and found hatori sitting in one of the counters. Sitting in front of him was a girl. She was around her mid twenties. She had silver eyes, a kind but mischievous smile, and bright green hair pulled back in a bun to reveal her pretty face. Stuck in the bun, were two wooden drumsticks. Yuki gasped. 'Could this be Hanna's cousin? She does have that 'look' in her eye…' he walked over to were hatori was. They all turned and looked again, yuki almost fell in shock. There, sitting next to hatori was mayuko, yuki's teacher. She smiled at him and reached over to hold hatori's hand. He grasped it. 'What?' thought yuki. 'My teacher and hatori are going out!'

"hey!" called out the green haired girl to ayame. When she got up, yuki noticed that she was wearing, a black dress, with a green collar. The dress seemed like it was designer made. It was made out of silk. Around her arms, she had about 37 bracelets, all black.

"Whats taking so long ayaa?" she whined taking hold of ayame's arm and pulling him towards the table. She sat him down, and then sat next to him. "Oh, hi!" she said as if just noticing yuki.

"H-hi." Mumbled yuki eyeing ayame suspiciously.

"Well, the plan is for you to go outside… she's waiting for you!" exclaimed ayame happily. Yuki gawked at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What you didn't tell him ayaa!" asked the girl poking ayame in the ribs.

"Well, I thought he'd know… anyhoo… yuki!" exclaimed ayame sliding past the girl and taking a pose. "I. Ayame the great have… set. You. Up! Her name Ichigo. And she is your age…" he finished pushing yuki in the arm with his elbow. "You lucky dog."

"ayame… may I talk to you in private…" yuki portrait of fury…

"Now, now yuki… I'm sure you'll like my little sister!" piped the green haired girl getting up.

"Excuse me… who are you?"

"Um, hello! I am the one and only… Sonora. So like get your act together kid! Cuz… your on!" She pushed him out the door. "Have fun!" she said as she closed the door behind her. Yuki turned and there, in the corner was a girl. She was around his age, yet she was smoking… suddenly, the girl walked up to him. She had long black hair, and was wearing a short black mini leather skirt. She had on a pink sweater. 'What's with these people and black?' thought yuki as the girl walked around him.

"See something you like?" he asked. He was annoyed. Ayame had called him and said it was an emergency, just so that he could keep this girl company.

"you look like a girl." She laughed. Yuki had about enough of this. He started to walk away, but she held his arm back.

"let go." He said calmly.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just… I've been waiting here a long time… I was hoping shigure would come… but he said he really couldn't keep seeing me. And well, he told me you were great… is it true you know martial arts?" she asked excitedly. 'so shigure went out with her. I'll have to ask him what happened… she seem like a nice girl. Her smile is like torhu's.' he smiled back at her.

"Yes, I do know martial arts… why?"

"Well, I think that's pretty cool… um… I know a thing or too… um…" she punched him. It hurt.

"Ouch… that hurt." He rubbed his arm sorely.

"S-sorry. Boy, you must think I'm soo lame…. Um… sorry, I'll go know… stop wasting your time…" she turned to go. Yuki noticed she was crying. And something suddenly went through him. A familiar feeling, only more intense…

"ichigo! Wait, I don't think… that your lame." He wiped a tear from her face. "You wanna… go somewhere?" he asked his heart thumping furiously. She smiled at him.

"Sure." She reached for his hand. 'What is this feeling?' he asked himself. '…it can't be… o love tohru…'

They walked down the street hand in hand.

Meanwhile…

"Haa, I think your drunk…"

"No! Monkeys always eat cucumbers! Duh!" his head fell on the table.

"Oh my god! He is drunk!" yelled mayu.

"Well, no, he is right! I mean… monkeys always eat cucumbers… and penguins…" ayame drooled and collapsed on the floor.

"Oh no! I forgot my freaking cell, and I drank beer… I shouldn't drive… how're we gonna get them home? Sonora, you'll have to drive!"

"What! I don't know how to drive!"

"Too bad! There's a first for everything!" yelled mayu shoving the car keys into sonora's hands. She got hatori and attempted to put him on her shoulders. But failed…

"Okay, push him onto my back. On three…" exclaimed mayu as Sonora ran around confusedly. She stopped and turned.

"One… two… three…" push, pull… nothing. "Three…three… three… threeeee… thrrrreefff… okay, clearly this isn't working."

"Uh, what should we do about ayaa? He's drooling all over the floor…" asked Sonora.

"Just leave him there for now. Okay, I've got another idea. I'll get on the floor, on three, you push haa onto me, I'll carry him from there."

"Got it." Mayu kneeled on all fours.

"Okay, one… two… three." Sonora pushed, and haa fell…

"Oooff! I-im okay…"

"Oh, mayu… wait… doesn't their family own this place?"\

"Oh, yeah… so…"

"Maybe we can stay here… just for the night?"

"Yeah." Mayu walked over to the counter. Uo was there. "Hey, you know those two, on the floor?"

uo looked over at the two guys on the floor. They both had swirly- eyed drunk expression, and they were drooling…

"Wait a sec." Uo turned and walked towards the service rooms. Once the swinging doors closed behind her, she fell to the floor laughing.

"hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh my god, oh my god, that is sooo funny! Hatori drunk. Haaa!" she banged her fists on the cold floor. She walked back out into bar.

"yeah." She stated calmly.

"well, since they're related to the owner of the place, do you think we could spend the night? You guys have rooms upstairs right?" asked mayu.

"hold on, let me get my manager." Answered uo going back into the kitchens.

"what the hell were you doing before uo?" asked mayu incredulously.

"seriously, I was just laughing." Answered uo as she walked into the kitchens. She walked around a corner, and up some stairs.

"hey kureno?" she called as she knocked on a door.

"come in." he answered.

"hey, hatori's here. And he's drunk. Mayu wants to know if they can stay?"

"we've got two more rooms. Only two beds. Wait… hatori's drunk?"

"and ayame."

"no freaking way!" opened a drawer and started rummaging trough it. He pulled out a Polaroid camera, and threw it at uo. She caught it and he winked at her.

"got it." She said closing the door behind her. When she got to the counter again, she quickly snapped a few pictures, capturing hatori and ayame's drunkardness. She laughed as she told mayu they could stay. Mayu and uo, and Sonora pulled hatori up the stairs and into a room.

"ayame's lighter than this." Explained Sonora as they climbed back down the steps. Then, they carried him upstairs to another room.

"So, where will we be staying?" asked mayu.

"We've only got two rooms… and my shift is over, see ya!" answered uo walking out the door and up some more steps.

"I guess I'll sleep in the… other room… Gulp… g'night." Said mayu walking out the door.

"Okay… Gulp" answered Sonora as she closed the door. o.O


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hallo! Fluffs here… Sos, thanx 4 all Ur wonderful reviews! Hopefully, I'll get 100… I hope. So, Sonora is a new character. Thanx sukuri! And mc Duffy girl, and zefini, and all of u's! -ALERT-ALERT- NEEDED: A PERSON, WHO LIKES MOMIJI. AND WANTS TO BE IN THE STORY. E-MAIL ME ASAP! --!

"Kyo, please… tell me what happened." Whispered Tohru.

"It was a long time ago… when I was a kid. My mom had just died. And … at school they were teasing me. They would say things, mostly about my hair. And they would pick on me. One day, these older kids were picking on me. They were pulling my hair, and kicking me. The teachers wouldn't tell them to stop, and then, your mom came… she told them to stop. She said that they shouldn't pick on just because of my hair color, and she picked me up, and took me away. She sat me down by this shop, and she bought me ice cream."

Flash back

"Hey, kid… what's your name?" she asked him as she handed him the ice cream.

"I-It's Kyo… thank you very much lady…"

"It's nothing, and my name's not 'lady' it's Kyo-ko."

"That's a little bit like my name Kyoko."

"Yeah, it is. But then again, I do kind of look like you…"

"Yes, your hair."

"Yeah, you shouldn't listen to what other people say about your hair… I think it's beautiful." She said. He gave her a grin.

"I like your hair too. Well, thank you…" he got up to leave. But she held his arm.

"Hold on, promise me something… don't let people make fun of your hair… get tougher, so you can protect some one else next time okay?"

"I promise." He said and she let go of his arm. He waved and walked away.

End flash back

"She was some thing, your mom." Tohru was crying.

"Y-yeah…" she sobbed.

"I saw her again… at school, they were picking on a little girl… she had the same color hair as Kyoko's. So I got upset, and I beat the kid that was picking on her. They called me into the office; I told them they had been making fun of my hair. I didn't tell them anything about the girl, because I didn't want her to get in trouble. They called Shishou, and I was so ashamed, I ran outside. And there she was, your mom…

Flash back.

"Kyo, your so…tall. I saw what happened, thank you."

"Kyo-ko?"

"That's my name." She stared at him then smiled.

"Good-bye Kyo…" she got on her bike, and pulled away. Kyo turned around, and then he heard a car speed by…

"Kyoko!"

End of flashback

"I turned, and I saw the car hit her. She fell to the ground. I ran to her I asked her 'are you okay?' she was bleeding allover. I could hear the ambulance around the corner. I should have stayed with her… but I left. I was so scared." Whispered Kyo. There were tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Tohru was crying. He was such an idiot; he had made her cry again. He turned to go, but Tohru pulled on his sleeve.

"I'm sorry too." She whimpered. "But, I'm not mad at you. Everything happens for a reason… maybe, this was all supposed to happen. Because, there are good times, and bad times. It's all a balance. For me to be here, right now, with you, there had to have been something…" 'Something good.' Thought Kyo. 'If every thing is a balance, then something else, something good must have happened, because right now…'

"…Something bad. Because, for me to be as happy as I am, with the Sohma's… something bad had to have happened." She was smiling at Kyo, throughout all her pain, and all her tears, she kept on a happy face. "That's why, I won't loose hope… I'll keep all the good, and bad memories. And I won't forget, that after all the pain, and after all the tears… that the sun will come out again." She smiled. And for the first time, Kyo saw that smile… he really saw it, and he saw all her pain, and all her hopes… in that one, small, broken smile. And he couldn't help it… because what happened next, would top all those memories that he had. He wrapped his arms around her. And she too, embraced him. He waited for a 'poof' for the transformation… but it never came.

"Tohru? He asked, as he let her go. "What just happened?"

She just smiled at him.

Meanwhile…

"Uhhnn…" Mayu turned. There was something… something heavy around her waist. She opened her eyes…

"Ahhh! Pervert! Let me go!" she yelled.

"Nnngghh… what? Mayu? What happened?" Hatori blushed and turned away. His arm was lying in a strange position around her waist, and his hand was on her breast…

"S-sorry." He mumbled as he got up. 'What did happen? I remember, Ayame… and Yuki…and then… blank. Wait. o.o was i… was I drunk?'

"Mayu?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Was I… drunk?"

"What? You honestly don't remember? Um, yeah you were drunk. I mean… you and Ayame… oh, look… I even got a picture. See?" she held out a picture that Uo had given her at night. On it, was Ayame, sprawled next to Hatori. They were both drooling, and they both had swirly eyes. He gasped. And reached for it. But she held it out of his grasp.

"Uh, uh. This one's mine." She said as she stuck it in her shirt.

"You play dirty…"

"Well yeah, I know you would never reach in there."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, Hatori… no offense… but, you're a bit predictable…" she was cut off by his lips on hers. "Ughn…" she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter her mouth… while his hand was trailing upwards, into her shirt. It got to her breast. He caressed it lightly before continuing. He grabbed the photo… and took his hand out.

"Predictable enough for you?" he asked as she panted.

"You play dirty…" she responded gasping for breath. He placed the picture in his pocket. Then he put on his coat.

"Hatori, were are you going? It's only been an hour since we got the room. It's still night…" put she stopped. He was smiling. A true, genuine smile.

He sat on the bed, next to her.

"I never did anything like that to Kanna." He said. "The farthest we ever got… was a kiss."

"What are you trying to say?" she asked. "Do you still… love her?"

"…I don't think… I could ever forget about her. I thought I would love her till the day I would die. And I thought, that I could love no one more than her. It hurts." He said reaching for her hand. "When your heart is broken. That's the only thing I couldn't cure… a broken heart. But the… I saw you again. I realized, that you're special. To me, you're more special than Kanna was. She was my first. But sometimes, your first isn't really your true love. I love you." He finished. He leaned down and kissed her lips. While he fitted a small silver ring onto her finger. She broke away and looked at her hand. She gasped. It was a ring, white gold. It had a single diamond on it.

"I… I…."

"Yes or no."

"Y-yes. Yes!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around him. Nothing happened. They both gasped. Mayu knew about the curse. He had transformed once before.

"What… happened?" she asked.

"Nothing…"

"What does that mean…?"

"I'm not sure…"

Fluffs: well, here with us today is the one and only, shii- chan. Also known as gure- nii.

Shii- chan: yes. Hello everyone! Now… submit to me! Muwahhahahahahahahaha!

Haa- chan: um… Shigure…

Shii- chan: haa, call me shii!

Haa- chan: "shii" you need to stop telling people to submit to you… it creeps them out.

Shii- chan: no it doesn't. Looks at audience.

Audience: o.O

Shii- chan: aww, I never get to have any fun! Snaps his thumb in disappointment.

Ayaa- chan: hellooooo! Fellow audience peoples! Look who I have brought with me! Walks in with kenshin, kaoru, and megumi… and… sesshomaru… O.O

Fluffs: um… what are you people doing here!

Kenshin: he told us to come.

Fluffs: … looks at kenshin all… evilly. O.o … and starts throwing stuff at him.

Kenshin: oww! What the hell! Stop it! Runs around with fluffs chasing him.

Fluffs: say it!

Kenshin: say what!

Fluffs: don't play dumb with me! Tackles kenshin O.O'

Kenshin: swirly-eyed oro.

Fluffs: hahahahahahahahaha! You are sooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuutttee when you say that! Kenshin? Looks at kenshin who is knocked out. o.o'… shakes kenshin. Wake up! Starts to cry why. Won't. You. Wake. Up? Bangs kenshins head on the floor with every word. O.O'

Shii- chan: fluffs, there's blood… o.o'

Sesshy: don't worry fluffs…you've still got me. Hugs fluffs.

They're both hugging right now…

Audience: awwwwww! Little hearts.

Kaoru: so, pick me up at 8? Wink.

Ayaa- chan: sure thing babe! Wink, wink.

Megumi: soooooooo, when do you wanna go out with me? Flirting with haa…o.o… poor haa…

Haa- chan: sorry, I've already got a girlfriend. --.

Megumi: aw, common! Wink, wink. I've got the booze…!

Haa- chan: no.--.

Shii- chan: aww, they get all the girls. Darn! --'

Sesshy, ayaa, kenshin who wakes up suddenly…O.O' all that blood…: damn strait!

Shii- chan: but, kenshin… ayaa and haa stole your girls.

Kenshin: O,O oro. He gets up and calmly walks over to a cliff…

Audience: O.O

"Haru! What the hell are you doing on my computer! Get back here dammit!"

"I don't like guys with red hair… so I made kenshin die."

"You moron! Gets on the floor…sobs… I loved kenshin…. Why! Why!"

"Is that a trick question?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Starts chasing haru. Why are running away?"

"Because you're chasing me. --."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Well, hi! I'm sooooo happy! I've got…107 reviews! -Climbs on desk and starts dancing- yep! I'm a happy happy author! Soooooo, in celebration of those happy reviews… except 4 one, a flame… -begins to cry- stops.- I've decided to write an extra long chapter! So, happy 100 and 7 review day! The next stuff that happens, is all at the same time, like… when hatori and mayu were talking in the last ch., while they were talking, kyo and tohru were talking, and while all that was happening, all the stuff in this chapter is going on, and so forth. Until I announce that the one very long moment is over. ! Thank u so much mc duffy girl! And of course, sukuri! .

Sonora, is sukuri's character!

And, Kahori Inouye is mc duffy girl's character!

Sonora woke up. There was something very warm next to her. She turned to see ayame's beautiful sleeping form next to her. 'When he's sleeping is the only time he's calm.' Thought Sonora. 'And even now, he has a mischievous smile.' She smiled happily. Was this all a dream? It had to be… yes. A beautiful, wonderful dream. And yet, it seemed so real. Until the other day, her and her sister had been homeless. Their parents had kicked her out of the house. Like the sohma's, she too had a secret. She was telepathic. It wasn't anything… weird. She could simply… read people's minds. Well, not exactly. It was more of a… feeling. She could **feel** what people were thinking, what **they** were feeling. And it had gotten her into trouble plenty of times. Sonora was born into a strange family. Her mother's sister akira, had been a bit… odd. And her daughter hanna, was just plain weird. Now, Sonora didn't think this. She just thought, that hanna was misunderstood. In fact, Sonora really did like her cousin very much. And they got along too. They had so much in common, so when hanna announced that she could **sense **things. It wasn't strange that at almost the same time, Sonora began to **feel **things to. Sonora hadn't told her parents. Because, when they had found out about hanna's "gift" they had stopped communicating with hanna and her family at once. And they had forbade Sonora from seeing hanna. So, Sonora had kept quiet. And for a while, the feelings stopped. But then, around the time that sonora's little sister ichigo was born, the feelings came back. And it was harder for her to ignore them. Whenever Sonora was particularly close to someone, or when she talked to them, she could feel what they were thinking and feeling. One day, Sonora encountered a boy, which she was rather fond of. Being in high school, she decided that it would be nice, if they went out. And just for that one time, she had decided to use her power, to find out if he liked her back.

-Flash back-

"Hey, kiley. How're you?" she asked, looking for anything that might give her a sign as to how he felt.

"I'm okay…" he answered. And then she felt it. A single word forming in her brain. 'Love.' She smiled at him and walked away. 'Yes! I'll do it today! I'll write him a note. And I'll tell him how I feel.' So, she wrote the note, in high spirits. And she left it on his desk, before class. After school, they always walked home together. So, she decided to go get him earlier. She waited by his classroom door. But, when he got out, he wasn't alone. He was with his friends.

"Hey, do you really like Sonora?" asked one of his friends. She hid around the corner so she could listen to them.

"No way! She's like… she's just a friend okay?" Sonora couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. She crept around the corner to face him. He was clearly shocked, at having her listen.

"No." she said. "No, I thought…"

"I'm sorry." He said.

"But, I thought…"

"You thought wrong. Look, I'm sorry. But I just like you as a friend."

"Hey, kiley…um, we're gonna go now…"

"Yeah, I'll catch you later." He answered them. But his eyes couldn't leave hers.

"What? I didn't think okay! I… I felt, what you felt…. You loved me." He laughed.

"Hey, look man… I don't know what your talking about." He said leaving. And Sonora felt something rage through her. Her eyes turned pure black, and a single tear slid down her face, as is fell to the floor, it was as if time stood still.

"Go to hell." She whispered. And he fell to the floor. She got up looked at with a sign of pity.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she slowly walked away. By the time she had gotten home, the news of the boy passing out in the school was all over the news. In an interview when he had woken up, he said that a girl called Sonora hirosa had caused him to faint. She was supposedly 'cursed' and had almost killed him. Immediately, her parents had packed her bags. When she arrived, they began to ambush her with questions.

"You're just like her, aren't you? You're just like my sister and her strange daughter. You disgust me." Yelled her mother.

"Mom…" whispered Sonora. Her mother sighed and turned around. "Mom, I'm so sorry. I… I swear, I don't want these powers… I didn't want to hurt him." She sank to her knees. And covered her tear stained face with her hands. "Mom, please… you have to believe me…" she sobbed.

"Believe you? Believe you! You lied to us the whole time!" screamed her father. He slapped her on the cheek. "You nearly killed that boy!" he yelled. Her sister ran to defend her.

"So, what are you doing now!" she roared. "She is your daughter, we are your family! And it's your own fault that we're alive! So, you should at least try to help us! Like Hanna's parents-"

"We are not like those… those… freaks!" yelled her mother.

"If you like them so much, go live with them. Because, you're not part of this family anymore!" roared her dad.

-End flashback-

And just like that, they were out of the family.

So, for four years, Sonora and her sister were homeless.

Well, it was true that they did have a home, if you call a single room a home. That is all they could afford at the moment. A single room for her and her sister to share. Both her sister and her had jobs. But Sonora had to pay for college. And Sonora did go to college. As a matter of fact, this was her last year. She had set off, looking for a job, as a designer. The job was supposed to pay well. Sonora had gone to a small shop. They were looking for an employee, someone willing to wear a maid or nurse outfit. She remembered what happened next so clearly…

-Flashback-

"Helloooo-" called Sonora when she entered the shop. She remembered thinking 'what is this place?' as she looked around. In front of the door, there were shelves where rows of different materials, were stacked. To the side, were some other shelves with plastic containers containing lace, ribbons, buttons, and other small accessories you could add to an outfit. She walked to the side, where there was a small hallway. There were three doors to the right. And to the left, was a scale and some hooks, were tape measurements of all kinds hung. She turned and walked trough an aisle. There was a desk to the far back. Behind the desk, were completed outfits that hung from a bar. And right in front of the desk, was a door. She opened it.

"Heloooo!" she called again. This time, some one answered. It was a woman, about five years older than her. She had on glasses, and a maid's outfit. Her short hair was divided into two short braids. Sonora gasped. The lady was very cute.

"Hello, I'm sorry. But the shop is closed today, you see, the boss is out."

"Oh, well… um. I'm here for the job… but if you want I can come…back." Sonora eyed the woman's face suspiciously.

"Oh, well. Let's see. Do you mind wearing an outfit like mine?" she asked with a grin.

"No, in fact, I think it's very cute."

"Oh, hohoho. Well then you're hired." She giggled giving a small skip.

"B-but, what about my skills? Aren't you going to ask if I can sew, or if there are any designs I have to show you?"

"Well, if you weren't a designer, then you wouldn't have been looking for a designer's job, would you."

"Well, no…. but…"

"Besides, I can't wait to see you in one of these outfits… perhaps something a tad more elegant than mine though…"

"What do you mean?" Sonora asked.

"Well, you have the air of… a punk. Someone very… street wise. But, you have a natural elegance, and beauty. You should learn to show that off, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Um… thank you."

"So, all we need to do now is fill out these papers…" Sonora gulped. She lived in an alley, with a bad reputation… and her 'home' wasn't exactly nice…

"Um… were do you live?" Sonora gave the address.

"Is it nice around there?" Asked the lady.

"Not exactly… but I'm used to it."

"Do you live with your family?"

"No… they threw me out of the house. Me and my sister live alone…" Sonora didn't know why, but this lady… she had the ability to make you always answer her… 'tell me…' is what Sonora could feel.

"Why did they throw you out?" she asked.

"Mine, that's enough." Said a voice from behind her.

"Y-yes boss…" answered Mine.

"Well, hello!" chirped the voice from behind. Sonora turned around. And caught her breath. 'What a beautiful man…' she thought.

"I'm ayame! You must be Sonora! Welcome… my, my, my…" he said walking around her. "You're beautiful…' and for once in her life… Sonora found, that there was a person, she could not read.

-End flashback-

ayame awoke with a start. "Sonora, you're so cuddly… so warm… I want to hug you. May I?"

"Sure." Answered Sonora. 'I think that I love him.' She thought as he leaned in. she felt his arms wrap around her. And she turned. Around to hug him back. She knew about the curse, like he knew about her power. She looked as his face. And leaned in for a kiss. He quickly tilted his head up. They stayed like that for a while. Then, when he broke the kiss, and she whispered: "I love you…" before falling back asleep. "I love you too, my stray kitten…" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her tighter. And then it hit him.

-Wham!-

"Oh my god, I didn't transform!" he yelped, causing her to wake up.

Meanwhile…

"Well, were do you live?" asked yuki as he led ichigo down the street.

"Oh, I live at ayame's right now." She answered. He stopped were he was and turned to look at her.

"Y-you live with… ayame!" he exclaimed.

"Y-yep!" she answered with a smile.

"Then, your sister and him must be close…"

"Yeah…" she sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just… I'm so happy for her. She really loves him, you know. And I'm happy that she's happy… it may sound strange, but believe me, it's great she found someone after all she's been through…"

"…"

She looked at him. 'Can I trust him?' she asked herself.

"You can tell me." He whispered.

"Well, my sister is telepathic… I already told you that. While I was growing up, my parents always ignored me, and my sister. They didn't care about anything but what the neighbors said… my sister, she… looked out for me. To say the least. To me… she's like the only close family I have. I'm the only one she ever talked to about her power. But then, my parents found out. And it was as if… hell broke loose. They hit her, and screamed at her… and when I saw her, all huddled up in a ball, crying, begging for forgiveness, I tried my best to protect her. We both got thrown out of the house, and we haven't heard from our parents since. We were homeless, until we found a job, and were able to pay for a small apartment. When my sister graduated from high school, she wanted to get a full time job. But it told her, I told her 'don't let all your dreams slip away. We can live like this a little longer, I'll work harder. So you can go to college.' So, she worked during the morning, and went to college at night. One of those nights… I was alone, coming from my job…" she stopped. There were tears in her eyes. "I-I was rapped. There was nothing I could do…" she sobbed. "I pretended to be dead. Then, in the morning, my sister found me. She-she cried, and she called the police… but they never found the guy… 'I'm sorry.' Cried my sister. She promised we would move. She worked so hard, to get me out of there. She told me to quit my job and go home after school. Now, yuki… you don't understand the help your brother has given us… him, and his family, has shown us that… there are people we can trust in. I-I lost the ability to smile, for a year. I couldn't be happy. And then, when I met your brother, he made me smile. And for the first time, in a really long time, I was happy." She finished. He saw the tears in her eyes, and he could feel it, her pain. He felt something… something he had never felt before… he reached his arms around her. And he held her. She continued to cry, even as he held her. It seemed like an eternity, before she pulled away.

"Hey…" she said between sniffles. "A-aren't you supposed to transform… into a-a rat… or something?" he dropped his head. And she noticed, that he too was crying. He pulled her into another hug.

"All my life," he whispered. "I've waited for the sun to shine again… all my life, I've waited…"

Meanwhile…

Kureno awoke, uo lay at his side. She had decided to stay the night simply because she wanted to see how everything would turn out with hatori and ayame. He thought about hatori, and ayame. They were lucky to find someone they loved. He already knew how it felt, to have someone love him back. Uo and him had been going out for months. He had been sneeking out, to see her. It was a blessing to have gotten this job. Now he lived in the restaurant. And uo worked there. He was happy, but he couldn't help feel guilty. He could hug uo, whenever he wanted. The curse had not worked on him for a very long time. He could only guess why… he had been the god's lover. But, like all things, to have something bad taken away, he would have to pay the price… of being next to akito… and having been forced to love her. He snuggled up next to uo, and whispered "I love you." In her ear. 'to have the choice, of loving and hating who you want, is worth, living with the curse.' He thought, as he wrapped his arms around uo tightly.

Meanwhile…

momiji paced around the hall. He had finished doing tohru's work. Since she had been absent, he had done it for her. Now, he was waiting for his someone to come and pick him up, and bring him to the main house. Because, He began to think about things, school, and well, a particular girl in his class… momiji sohma, had never had a crush this serious on any one before. The girl's name was kahori. 'She _is _very pretty…' thought momiji trying to find out why he liked her so much. And, frankly, kahori _was_ very pretty. She was about his height, a few inches shorter. She had pale milky skin that made her seem English. To add to the whole English look, she had a very small mole under her left eye, and another on her right cheek. Momiji remembered, that when he first met her, he thought she was royalty. Her eyes were like golden orbs, with a hint of blue around the pupil. They were mysterious, yet like momiji's, they were playful and bright. Her hair, which was long, up to her knees. It was silver, with soft blue highlights. She usually wore it down, with a low black ribbon. She usually wore, the colors: blue, silver, black, or white. Not at the same time, just viarities of them. 'She's so… pure.' Thought momiji. 'Her smile, they way she talks, her voice. They are all pure, innocent.' Momiji thought about the way she was… 'Well, she is very intelligent. But, she is a bit klutzy. Almost like tohru, except only when she's happy.'

Momiji, remembered the day, when they had became friends. They had known each other from school, but it was here that they had actually gotten to know each other.

-Flash back to last week-

momiji, had just finished tohru's job. He sat waiting for hatori. From around the corner, came kahori. Momiji fell backwards in surprise. Kahori turned around when she heard the noise.

"momiji!" she called out in surprise. She ran to see if he was all right. Her face was inches from his. "momiji?" she asked again. He opened his eyes slowly. "Oh, momiji! I'm glad you're alright!" she said as she took his hand to help him up. He stepped in front of her and examined her face.

"Hmm." He said when he was satisfied. "It is you kahori! But, what are you doing here!" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I have a job here! What about you?"

"My father owns the building." He explained.

"Oh…" he looked down at her face. Then, he stooped down, and kissed her. It was quick. Just a pop kiss. But when he lifted his lips from hers, he found she was blushing bright red.

"M-my first kiss!" she screamed. She was about to turn, but slipped. She landed right on momiji, in a hugging position. He transformed quickly. She heard a 'poof' then looked down to find a small rabbit on a pile of close. She gasped.

"Oh, my god momiji! Did I do this to you! I'm sooo sorry! Please momiji! Forgive me! No! Ah, what do I do! Ah! Yes, medical attention! Help! A doc-" she was cut off by momiji's paw on her lips. Immediately, she quieted down. Slowly, he explained about the curse. She remained silent, at least until he finished. Then, she screamed.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Why did you scream?" he asked. As he covered his ears.

"Well, I just needed to get that out of my- 'poof' ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he had gone back to normal.

"S-sorry." He said reaching for his pants. He got dressed quickly. And went back to talk to her. She had found out about the sohma secret, and yet, she was still his friend.

-End flashback-

Since that day, they had met each other after their 'jobs' to talk.

Momiji got up. As he did, something fell out of his pocket. It was a small picture, in a small frame.

"Oh, guten hag! kahori! How are you?" he said waving to her.

"Oh, momiji!" She called out. She ran up to him.

"Oh, wait here a minute." He said as he heard a car drive by. He went to check if it was from the main house.

"Oh," she said as she saw a picture on the floor. She picked it up, and gasped. There was a beautiful, blonde woman on it. "She looks just like momiji… wait… she looks kind of… familiar…"

"kahori! False alarm, oh, what do you have ther-" he stopped as he looked at the picture.

"I'm sorry. It was on the floor. Is it yours?" she asked quickly. "Wait a minute! Now I remember! Momiji, she's the mother, of the little girl I tutor. But wait… she said she only had a daughter… she never said anything about you…" she stopped when she saw momiji's face. He was smiling, a broken smile.

"momiji?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's my mama…but she doesn't know that I'm her son." He said. Kahori gasped.

"When I was born, and she held me for the first time, I turned into and animal. She was broken. She rejected me… I could tell, that she was broken. Akito asked me 'will you help her?' I didn't know what to do. But… I wanted for her to get better. I was there, when they suppressed her memories…"

-Flashback-

"Are you sure? That you'll be okay with this? That… you won't … regret later?" asked hatori.

"No! The only thing I regret…. Is having that… that, **thing** come out of my body…"

-End flashback-

"And then, she told me…"

-Flashback-

"I… imagine this will be hard for you… but… papa will love you for both of us…"

-End flashback-

"That's why, I believe, I want to live… with all my memories. Even if their sad memories. Even if they only hurt me. Even… even if their memories I'd rather forget. If I keep them, and if I keep trying… then someday… those memories won't defeat me… I believe that."

He noticed that kahori was crying…

"kahori…" he asked.

"Oh, momiji…" she ran up to him and hugged him. "I also believe that." He could not help it, he began to slowly, shed the tears that had been kept inside of him for so long… as he held her.

Fluffs: hiya! And welcome to the twilight zone! Not really! )

Shii- chan: darn!

Haa- chan: well, today's guests are…. –da da da dadadada dadadada dadadada-

Ayaa- chan: helllooo! Were are our guests! Hello! Come out forwith!

-crickets chirping-

fluffs: great! We don't have guests today! They come when we really don't need them…

buwahhh! –starts to cry- I'm ruined!

Sesshy: -pops out of nowhere- don't cry fluffs… aww, there, there!

Shii- chan: well, we shall invite some of our fans! And characters!

-round of claps as Sonora and sukuri walk in Sonora runs out again-

Sonora: -kills Kaoru-

-sonora comes back and waves to crowd.

Sukuri: Sonora likes AYAME!

Sonora: HEY! –chases sukuri-

Ayaa- chan: well, I am irrisistable! Hahahahahahaha!

Haa- chan: oh, please, spare me.

-boohbas eat children 'I will call you booh' walks in-

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god! He's drunk! HAHAHAHA! I can't beleive it! HA! ha...  
On a different note,  
Yuki and Ichigo  
sitting in a tree  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
Alrighty then.

Haa- chan: HEY! That was a one-time deal! I swear!

Fluffs: oh, please shii, spare me. –turns on tv.-

Tv: hello, this is ed live news. We'd like to rport a break in at a becker-beckerkid-51's house. here we have the tape, from the security camera.

beckerkid-51: Oh,Oh, what happens? I just can't wait! HEY, SHIGURE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY COMPUTER? Opps, gotta go! Shigure, you perverted freak! Come back here you freakin' dog!

-everyone turns to shii-

shigure frm tv: Yelp,Yelp!

beckerkid-51: Ha ha! Got ya!

Shigure frm tv: OW OW OW OW OW OW!

beckerkid-51: There, you should learn about PRIVACY!

-every one stares at shii- chan. O.o-

Yuki in tv: ohh, hello, I'm just curious to see what happens to me and the girl. ( i can't remember her name) Bye

-every on stares at tv.-

kyo frm tv: Kyo here, thanks for putting me and Tohru together! See ya!

-every one stares O.O-

ayame frm tv: Ayame here! I just-

-everyone turns to ayame O.O-

beckerkid-51: AYAME!

Ayame frm tv: GOTTA GO! (runs away)

beckerkid-51: Hi! Haa. I FINALLY got rid of both Perverted Freaks at once! Ha! A Bonus!

-every one turns to haa-chan really freked out OoO-

-everything back to normal..-

sukuri: they didn't mention Sonora's name and she has a crush on a certain snake...   
Sonora: DON'T TELL ANYONE THAT!

Fluffs: -starts 2 cry-

Sesshy: aww, whats wrong fluffs? –hugs-

Fluffs: look, out of my 107 reviews…that I was reading… I got a flame look… -takes out piece of paper and points...- I'm sooo sad! –sobs-

Sesshy: -reads out loud- I would just like to point out that it is not 'Torhu' its TOHRU. Maybe you changed that in the later chapters, but I've only read the first so I don't know.

Fix your grammar and spelling mistakes. And try to keep everyone in character please.

This isn't a flame...just not another "i love your story" review. Okay? –sesshy sniffs the paper and runs out the door.-

-everyone waits…-

sesshy: -comes back- don't worry, I killed em'.

Fluffs: WHAT! O.o you can't just go out and kill people! Time out! –points at corner- go! –sesshy walks away-

Sukuri: ROFLMFAO! –every one stares at her o.O- what!

-mc duffy girl walks in:

speaks all calm-like shigure will now help kyo in the art of flirting Oh Ah. oh, what is this, now? the RAT confessed his love to the beautiful young maiden, Tohru... stops being calm no! that's scandal! i say, that should have been kyo! calm again great two ch!

Shii- chan: HEY! Flirting IS an art! I don't care what people say… -starts to cry-

Sukuri: -turns to fluffs- Hey Barbara-chan,  
I was thinking about the song "Just One Thing that Got Me Tripping" and  
maybe Sonora's the one thing that got Ayame tripping!

Ayaa- chan and Sonora: HEY!

Fluffs: well, that's a wrap!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hiya! My apologizes 2 mc Duffy girl and 2 her character kohori, which is really Kahori! I fixed it, just 2 let u know! I really am happy! But, I have not been able to update because of me being busy! I hate it! Sooo much! I mean, before, my friends didn't call…. At all… which is y, I started writing this story in the first place. 2 entertain myself. But, now, my friends call me everyday! I hate it! (I hate talking on da phone) and my family wants to have picnics, and parties and all that junk! BORING! Damnit! Ok. Calm down… I have to calm down… so, although it seems like I'm ok, I really am not. Just make it clear, how much I am suffering… let me tell u what happened the other day…

Ok, so we go 2 this strange park, it's called… Henry and penny… or something… from the moment u get inside, u feels like ur going to die. I'm serious! It has this spooky 'I'm going to kill u' feeling. It's a reserve… kind of. There is a camping ground and stuff… it's around homestead. For those of u who live in Florida like me… I feel for u…

So, there is this lake, right. And the lake, or a part of it, is roped off. So people can go swimming… I saw that and I'm like O.O okay, but… it's a bad idea… there are these 2 water slides, there is a little pool built with water from the lake. The slides don't drop u into the lake though… I'll tell u y in a little bit. So, since it's lake water, it stinks… no, really… it reeks. Ok. So the slides kind of were fun… but, on to the beach/ lake. We get in right. So, there are some poles with a rope tied around the area. So my cousin is like:

"Oh, there's probably a net tied to the rope, so fish and stuff can't get in."

I was having fun, so I'm like: "oh, lets go check it out." I lead the way, to the rope… and when I get there, (it's like 4 feet deep) I realize,

"Hey, th-there's no net here… I wonder if it's safe 2 cross over, I mean… if there's no net, then there can't b anything in the water." As if on cue, (and I swear I am not lying) a fish jumps, well it just sort of surfaces. A really big fish. A bass, about 2 feet long. (I am not making this up!) And a really big brown thing, which I refer 2 as the giant man eating squid called squid from Penny Lake, and the brown thing takes a bite out of the fish. No, seriously! About 2 feet away from me, a giant 'squid' is eating a 2-foot long bass, and 2 make matters worse, I can't move. I am like frozen! (I swear, not making this up!) So, my cousin sees it, and he throws a little rock at it, and it leaves. So, he tells me to grab the fish. And, since he saved my life, I grab the fish, and he helps me carry it to the lifeguard. So the life guard, who was there the whole freaking time, just decided not to do anything, shrugs and says: "so, b-b-q him." And he turns. And I am like: "asshole!" and I throw the damn fish into the garbage.

Ok, I'm ok now! So, that aside! On to the story!

Hiro and Kisa, walked towards Kisa's room. Everyday, since he had gone to see Kyo's band play, he had been visiting Kisa. The reason: he was waiting for the right chance to tell Kisa how he felt. He was determined to tell Kisa. He knew, that if she too loved him, then together, they could defeat Akito.

"Hiro?" asked Kisa gently as she looked into his eyes.

"Y-yeah? He asked.

"Well, I was just thinking…" she said leading him to her bed and sitting down next to him. "... Kyo really loves onee-san… doesn't he?" she asked.

"Well, yeah." Responded Hiro with a shrug.

"I was just thinking, th-that…" she began to sniffle. "If, Kyo and onee- san get married… and have children, then onee- san will forget all about me… and I'll be alone again…" she said.

"Kisa… how could you say that. I'm sure that Tohru would never forget you…and besides. No matter what happens to that doofus, you've still got people all around you, who love you."

"Hiro…" she sobbed. "Th-thank you… but… I don't think, that many people like me… much less love me…"

"Kisa! How could you say that! There are so many people out there who would give up their own lives for you…"

"L-like who?" she whispered.

"L-like your mom… and, and Haru… and…me." He finished. She stared at him. Her eyes widened. He looked down at the floor. She lifted his face. And smiled gently when she found he was blushing.

"I-I love you too Hiro." She said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Rin." Called Haru once inside her house. He walked strait to her room. It smelled like peaches. There was loud music emanating from her room. The door was painted black, and on it was a traffic stop sign he had given her. He knocked on the door twice. The music was so loud, that she couldn't hear the knocking. Inside, she sang to the song: hella good from no doubt. 'It's like my theme song.' She thought as someone opened her door and stepped inside.

"Mom! I told you to kno-" she stopped to stare at a white haired guy, about her age.

'Definitely not mom.' She thought while glaring at him.

"Sup." He said holding up his hand in greeting. There was an awkward silence, then… "You know, this song is like your theme song." He breathed as he sat down on her bed. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't black. It was green. "Sooo…" he said again. She hadn't stopped glaring at him since he had stepped through the door. "I'm sorry." He said. Letting out a sigh. "It was wrong of me… to not 'respect your wishes' and leave you the hell alone. Instead of softening, her expression hardened. " At least that's what Hatori told me to tell you. To tell you the truth, I don't give a damn about what you're thinking. Because I know that we shared something-"

"Hatsuharu!" she yelled. 'Uh, oh. She's never said my entire first name before.' He thought. "Look, I'm very sorry." She said as she turned around. "But, I need you to stay away from me." He stared at her back. To her, it felt like he was trying to burn a whole through it. The music played on. Then, as the song came to a finish. He got up. And he hit play.

"N-no. listen…" she said as he spun her around.

"N-no. you, listen. To the song. Does it remind you of… something?" she sighed and listened.

"The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason" sang Haru. "C-mmon, sing." he said.  
"But your love keeps on coming like a thunderbolt" sang Rin rolling her eyes.  
"Come here a little closer," he sang.

"'Cause I wanna see you, baby, real close up," she sang.

"You've got me feeling hella good  
So let's just keep on dancing" he sang as he tried to hug her.  
"You hold me like you should  
so I'm gonna keep on dancing" she sang as she dodged his arms.

"Your performance deserving a standing ovation" he sang.  
"And who would have thought it'd be the two of us  
so don't wake me if I'm dreaming" she sang.  
"'Cause I'm in the mood come on and give it up," he said as he reached for her.

"You've got me feeling hella good  
So let's just keep on dancing  
You hold me like you should  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing  
You've got me feeling hella good  
So let's just keep on dancing  
You hold me like you should  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing" she sang as she jumped on her bed to dodge Haru again.

"Ooh yeah yeah  
Ooh yeah yeah," he said as he grabbed her arm and began to dance with her. "Having fun?" he asked. When she nodded he grinned.

"You've got me feeling hella good  
So let's just keep on dancing" he sang.  
"You hold me like you should  
so I'm gonna keep on dancing" she sang back.  
"You've got me feeling hella good  
So let's just keep on dancing" he sang as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"You hold me like you should  
so I'm gonna keep on dancing" she sighed.

Keep on dancing  
keep on dancing

Shii- chan: well that was a short chapter!

Fluffs: yeah, sure. –Reading Harry potter the 6th (it just came out)-

Shii- chan: why aren't I in any of these chapters! Hmmn!

Aaya- chan: oh, Gure! Because she's afraid to loose you, with all those fans out there and all!

Haa- chan: no, she just forgot about you.

Sesshy: you're both wrong. She wants to eat you.

-Everyone stares at Fluffs O.O-

Fluffs: -shuts book and gets up- I'm hungry.

-Everyone backs away… OoO-

Fluffs: hmmm… HEY! Why are you all staring at me!

-Every one laughs nervously o.o-

Fluffs: hello! What's up?

Sesshy: nothin' but the ceiling. –Drums sound in back ground-

Fluffs: no, really… why are you all… staring at me? Like as if I were going to… EAT YOU or something! –She laughs-

-Everyone laughs nervously again o.o-

Sesshy: I've had enough of this! Do you want to eat Shii?

-Everyone pushes Shii forward-

Shii-chan: some friends you are!

Fluffs: no… why would I eat Shii? I don't like him that much.

Sesshy: darn! -Snaps thumb in disappointment- too bad. –Shii eyes him evilly.-

Haa- chan: told you. She just forgot about you.

Fluffs: what?

Haa- chan: you forgot about him, so you didn't put him in your story.

Fluffs: no… that's not why…

Aaya- chan: I told you! Hahahahahahaha! She loves you so much! She wants you to herself!

Fluffs: no… I don't like him that much.

Shii- chan: then why didn't you put me in your story?

Fluffs: -portrait. Of. Furry! (Flames in background)- do not, question my methods! –Hits Shii on head-

Shii- chan: ow! Well, can I be in your story! -Puppy dog eyes-

Fluffs: aww! You're so cute! Why, I could just eat you up!

-Every one backs away- o.O

Fluffs: -sweat drops- kidding!

Sesshy: darn! –Snaps thumb again- and I soo wanted to see you eat him!

Shii- chan: AHHHHHHHHHHH! –Tackles Sesshy- you're going down!

Fluffs: see you soon!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hi! I haven't updated, because I was reading da 6th harry potter book. I finished it alredy though. Dumbledor dies! It's sooo sad. I nearly cried! Sooo sad!  Like seriously! Soo sad! Any hoo, I was really happy, because I am going to b in beckerkid's story! So now I'm happy! She will be in here 2! Tosou is

Ritsu walked home silently. He was dressed in normal men's clothes today. This was very awkaward, since ritsu ussally dressed in womans's clothes. Cross-dressing calmed his nerves, and ritsu was a very… nervous person. As he walked towards a small house at the end of the block, he thought about whom he was going to see at that very moment. It was none other than shigure's editor. He walked up to the door, and knocked once. The door opened, to reveal a woman, about his age. She had a on a short black dress, black boots, and her chocolate hair was pulled up into a bun.

"hello." She said. He gulped and bowed politely.

"h-hello…" he said as he nervousely handed her a bouquet of twelve red roses. She eyed him nervously.

"I'm sorry…" he said taking back the roses. "I just thought… never mind. It was really very silly of me… I'm sorry." He finished. But before he could take the flowers back, she began to cry.

"OH! OH, NO! P-PLEASE DON'T CRY! NO! I'M SORRY! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYY!" he said as he ran around her apologizing. Suddenly, with a loud sniffle, she stopped.

"n-no. it's just, I'm so happy that you gave me these… no one, has ever given me

f-flowers before…" she trailed off. She noticed that he was smiling at her.

"w-what's wrong?" she asked nervously.

"n-no one, has ever thanked me… before. N-not the way you did, not with tears." She gave a loud sniffle. And before he knew it, she threw herself on him, with a look of determination on her face. 'Oh, no!' he thought as her arms wrapped themselves around him. 'Our first date, and already… oh no! I'll never be able to see her again… if akito finds out.' He gulped. Then he noticed, that they had been hugging for a while, and somehow… he hadn't transformed.

Meanwhile…

-Flash back to three days ago-

Kagura was walking home, after college one day. School was almost over. And yet, they had gotten a knew student. 'I hate him!' she thought furiously. He had made fun of her back pack. The one that she had made, to remember kyo. And, he had made fun of the way she dressed, and how she dotte her I's with little cat faces, and how she talked. He had made fun of her in every way he could. And he had even pulled her hair. 'and that stupin teacher had to sit hm in back of ME!' she tought screaming in her head. The guy's name, apparently was: 'TOSOU!' she thought. What got her even more upset, was the fact that, all th egirls in the class (with the exception of her) thought he was prince cute-and-charming. And, he was very handsome indeed. He had blue hair, which was very unusual. But, besides that, he was… perfect. He had a gentle smile, great big, mysterious chocolate eyes, and a muscular body. 'he has a slight resemblance to kyo…' thought kagura absentmindedly. 'NO! WHAT AM I THINKING!' she thought. As she hit her head with one of her textbooks.

"yo kagura," called a voice behind her. 'Oh no…!' she thought as she slowly turned to meet a tall blue haired punk behind her. He had on ripped jeans, and a plain black t-shirt on. In one hand he held a textbook, while in the other he held a skateboard.

"Hey.look… um, I'm sorry. I was kinda rough on you today…" he said as he grimaced. He gulped. 'She's glaring at me.' He thought as he put his skateboard down and put his foot down on it.

"I-I think you're… cute." He said before taking off on his skateboard. He winced. 'WHAT?' she thought to herself as she watched him go, until finally, he was only a speck in the distance. 'I-I think you're… cute.' A slow blush crept up her neck. 'NO WAY! UUUUUWWWAAAHHHH! I'M SO CONFUSED!' she thought. 'HAA! I KNOW! I'LL TALK TO RIN!' she told herself as she ran down the block, around a corner, and out of sight.

"RIN!" she shouted as she burst through the door with out knocking. Rin who had been drinking a cup of tea peace fully, dropped it.

"grrrrrrrrrrrrr! KA-GU-RA!" she yelled as she turned, to meet a ver irritated looking kagura. "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I have to ask you something." Answered kagura as she watched rin mopping up the tea.

"about what!" snapped rin.

"about guys. And what are you yelling at me for, you upset at haru or something!" asked kagura, receiving a dirty look from rin.

"NO. Well, yes. We… we're not seeing eachother." Sighed rin. Kagura kneeled down before rin, wishing she could take back her question. "you'd be better off… asking someone else… as you can see, I'm not doing so hot on the 'guy issues' myself. She said.

"Yeah, but… you're the best girl I know rin… well, when it come's to this stuff anyway… cuz' on all that other stuff, well, let's just say you aren't exactly the expert…" she was cut off however, when rin threw a cusion at her head. Kagura stared at rin baffled, as she began to laugh.

"Right, well, there's this guy… at my college, and… he told me I was cute." Said kagura blushing slightly." Rin grinned at her.

"sooo, what's the big mystery there?" asked rin exasperated.

"Well, he was picking on me all day. Pulling my hair, he even said my back pack was ugly!" she exclaimed as she turned, reavealing a very worn out bag. Rin silently gagged upon seeing it.

"What!" asked kagura curiosly.

"Um… nothing." Said rin turning away quickly. "soo… are you serious! From what I hear… this guy is so… immature! I mean seriously! That is so… kindergarden-ish." Exclaimed rin as she turned. Kagura had a look of pure confusion on her face.

"Huh?"

"kagura?"

"Yeah?"

"You are such a dork."

"Uwwwaahhh! What makes yo-"

"Are you serious? Isn't obvious, that this guy has a crush on you?"

"WHAT?"

"Uh-huh… which means… that you'll have both kyo, and this dude to consider… kagura?" kagura however, had her head bowed, her hair covering her face. "kagura?" she asked a little more gently. But kagura got up, and left without another word.

-End flash back-

kagura and tosou, had gotten together. Which leads us, onto today night.

"tosou?" asked kagura tentively from her seat. They had gone to see a movie. It was called spirited away.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Um… I was just… wondering… um… why- why did u want to go out with me… out of all people?" she asked in a low whisper. He placed his hand on hers gently.

"I don't know… I saw, something special in you. And, I can't tell you what it is I saw. I don't really know… besides, I already told you, I think you're cute. Remember?" she blushed, as he wound his arm around her, and pulled her into a hug. Before she could stop him, his arm was around her. But to her surprise, nothing happened.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 21

Hello! Long time no c! Sooo, it's been a while! Wow… WOW! Yep… welly, welly, well then… this is a new ch. I really don't know if I should keep up with this story though… some people think it sucks… -sobs- sniff sniff… oh, well. It's up to u people 2 decide what I should do. Cuz… I just don't know! Well, until next time! Oh, and I decided 2 put this up:

-Becker kid's story is awesome! 2 read go here: http/ Tohru gets a strange letter one day... inviting her to a certain school of witchcraft and wizardry. What will happen, when Harry Potter and Hemione Granger exchange partners for a week with Tohru and Yuki? NO SLASH, PEOPLE IM NOT PERVERTED! Please read!

"T-Tohru… what do you think this means?" asked kyo nervously.

"You're free." She whispered in an almost inaudible tone. "Y-you're free." She said a little louder. He looked into her eyes in bewilderment. Tohru smiled up at him brightly. There was a single tear streaming down her rosy cheeks. Her eyes were blurred and bloodshot, but nonetheless cheerfully bright. And her red lips glimmered. Kyo smiled back at her. 'I'm free…' he thought. He reached his hand up gently wipe her tears.

"I'm free…" he whispered. Tohru nodded at him and pulled her arms around him to give him another hug.

"I'm so happy for you! kyo!" she squeaked in excitement. kyo's face turned bright red.

"I know!" she said as she pulled away, leaving kyo slightly disappointed. But, he immediately put on a smile for her. "I'll give you… a gift!"

"A… gift?" he asked as his face turned red. 'A gift.' He said to himself. "W-what kind of… gift?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll go get it. I was going to give it to you later… but…" she turned and walked out of the room. He smiled at the thought of what his gift might be. He imagined tohru coming back in one of those outfits ayame made. 'What the hell!' he asked himself as he suddenly woke from his daydream. 'I'm not a pervert!' he repeated to himself.

'_No, but you know you want that to happen… _NO I DON'T!_ Yes you do. _Shut up! How would you know anyway? _You idiot! I am you! _Oh, yeah… well, that doesn't prove anything! _It proves that you're stupid. _Am not! _Oh, yes you are! _You're the one that's stupid! _So… since I'm you, then you're knida calling yourself stupid… right? _Stop trying to confuse me dammit! _God, I'm outta here! I so don't like hanging around with **stupid people.**_ Ha! So you aren't me after all! _And I thought you were stupid. _Shut up. _Later. _Hey wait! Don't just leave me…'

Meanwhile…

Kenshin was happily singing a tune while doing the laundry…

"Lalalalalaaaaaaoooooouuu…." '_Hey there Kenny! I'm back! _ Whaaa… who are you! _Time to go be batousai again! '_

"Ahhhhhhhhh! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

OK. Back to the present

Tohru however, did not come in wearing different clothes. The only thing different about her was that she was carrying something small wrapped up in a towel.

"Close your eyes!" she whispered.

"What is it?" asked kyo with one of his eyes closed. He was grinning.

"You'll see… no peaking." She said. Kyo was peeking from behind. He quickly shut his eyes. There was a rustle, 'the towel probably.' Thought kyo. Then, he felt something small curl up in his lap. It was furry, and it was purring.

"Open your eyes." Whispered tohru. Kyo opened them slowly. He looked down, and surely, there curled up in a little ball, was a small, black kitten.

"D-do you like him?" asked tohru tentively. Kyo grinned at her.

"It's cute." She relaxed and reached a hand towards the small creature in his lap. she petted his head. The cat winced. Kyo grinned.

"Here try this." He began to stroke a certain spot on its neck, and received a loud purr. "What's his name?" he asked. She tore her eyes away from his hands.

"Um, I was hoping you could name it… if you want." She answered quickly.

He eyed the cat quickly before deciding on a name.

"Koryu." He said simply.

"Koryu, what a wonderful name!" she exclaimed cheerfully. He placed the koryu on the floor.

"Hey tohru?" he asked. She was watching koryu walk around the table.

"Yes." She answered, but did not take her eyes off of the cat.

"Do you… do you wanna go to the prom with… me?" kyo was blushing, and he knew it. But, he refused to look away.

"Um, kyo i… I would love to." She answered. Kyo's face brightened immediately.

"K-kyo, I'm going to go upstairs alright? Call me if you need anything." She said quickly, and she head for the stairs.

Kyo looked at koryu, he was staring at him.

"W-what?" asked kyo. He grabbed the cat and marched up the stairs with it.

Fluffs: ok! –Claps hands together- today, we are going to do some random stuff!

Shii-chan: ooouu! Can we go to Hawaii!

Haa- chan: no.

Ayaa- chan: haa, you're so stiff!

Fluffs: ok! Here we go! –Presses play on a movie screen.- this was sent in by ayames girl 92! Thank you! 

"Kyo, between you and Haru, who's the uke?" He asked, as if there was nothing unordinary about the question.

"WHAT?" Kyo screamed at the top of his lungs, a blush making its way to his face.

Ayame arched a brow curiously. Maybe Kyo didn't know what he was talking about?

"Hmm.Let me rephrase." He said, and went about thinking of another approach. Kyo glared at the dog like it was his fault, then looked at Aya like he was a big pink poodle. He felt as if his eyes were about to pop out of his head. Did they _really_ just ask him that..? He was still to shocked at their nosiness to get mad.

"Kyo." Shigure cut it, finally deciding to talk. "What he means is, who plays catcher?" He asked.

"I _KNOW_ WHAT HE MEANT YOU STUPID DOG, SHUTUP!" He screamed, obviously not willing to answer. Both of the older men flinched at the cats yelling.

"Maaa, Kyo. It's nothing to be shy about, it was a simple question." Shigure pouted. Ayame nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we were just curious."

Kyo now took the time to get irritated with them since the initial shock of the question was fading. "I'm not shy, it's just none of _your_ business!" He scolded before sitting down at the table with his two perverted cousins. Maybe some tea would calm him down?

They sat in a complete, yet comfortable silence for about 10 minutes, much to Kyo's appreciation. Maybe he'd actually gotten through to them? '_Psh, yeah right. And pigs can fly.'_ He snorted to himself.

Yet, he _still_ turned to look out the window.

Nope.

No pigs.

Fluffs: so, how did you like that?

Kyo: -walks into the scene- you #&&(#

Fluffs: Kyo! Stop cursing at ayame!

Shii: yeah, Kyo!

Fluffs: here ya go! -Gives shii to Kyo- curse at him instead!

Shii: hey!

Haa: and now, here comes sesshomaru –points at door, it opens-

Sesshy: I love you. –Hugs fluffs-

Booh: holds up a sign that says Aw

Everybody: AW!  
That was so sweet.

Fluffs: and now… another movie! Also sent in by ayames girl 92! God ayame, u sure have a lot of girls…

For a second, Tohru was completely silent, too startled by the man's sudden entrance to be able to say a word. Once her senses returned to her, she pointed to the backyard and said in a shaky voice, "Kyo-kun is out there…"

Nodding sharply in acknowledgement of the brown-haired girl's words, Hatori rushed out back to find Kyo rousing in Yuki's arms. As he crouched down to converse with the woozy boy, Hatori stuck up seven fingers and inquired, "Kyo, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Gazing vaguely at the proffered hands, Kyo responded after a bit, "…Twelve."

Hatori quirked an eyebrow and exchanged a meaningful look with Yuki. "Kyo," the doctor said sternly. "I don't _have_ twelve fingers."

Kyo giggled absently and replied, "Sorry, 'Tori, I meant negative two…"

Hatori sighed

Fluffs: well, wasn't that funny! !

Kyo: -walks in again picks up shii and takes him. -

Shii: -walks in, he is all beat up. - Kyo says to stop writing bad things about him please. -Collapses-

Fluffs: and, here is something that Becker kid sent in!

Draco grinned and carefully looked over the directions. Harry went to gather all of the ingredients they would need and came back with an armful.

"Ok...first, pour in the blood of hippogriff..." Draco read off of his sheet. Harry looked at the vial sadly and thought of Buck beak. He poured it in and stopped the vial again.

"Next...shredded dragon liver... Good God!" Draco said as Harry pulled out the strips. Harry groaned as he dropped the strips in, which sizzled as they made contact with the blood. When that was finally over, Draco said? Now the wilted roots..."

Harry nodded and reached for them, accidentally knocking in the powered pixie wings.

"Watch it!" Draco said as they both peered down into the cauldron. The potion had gone from a bloody reddish-brown to the pink that Lockhart had introduced to the school on that one Valentines Day.

"D'you think it'll still be ok?" Harry asked, knowing what the answer would be. Draco looked at him.

"If it isn't, you get the first drink..." He said. Harry gave him a hurt look and Draco scoffed? You know I? M kidding..." Harry nodded and poured in the wilted roots. He potion gave a small 'poof' and turned back to the bloody reddish-brown color.

"See! Everything's ok!" Draco said happily. Harry nodded, still eyeing the potion, and they continued.

One Hour Later

"Not again!" Draco groaned as the potion turned back to the sickly pink color again.

"Shit! Snape is coming!" Harry whispered frantically. Draco quickly poured in the last ingredient and looked up as Harry began stirring it. Snape stopped next to their cauldron and peered inside.

"What happened?" He asked icily.

"He did it..." Draco said as he pointed at Harry, who glared at him.

"Would you mind testing this for me, boys?" Snape's sneer widened as he dipped his ladle into it and filled up two vials. The boys looked at each other fearfully and nodded.

"Very well then. Please drink all of this..." Snape grinned and handed both a vial-full of the Pepto-Bismol colored liquid. They lifted the vials to their lips and drank. The class stared at them.

"Tastes like bubblegum..." Harry stated. Draco nodded and looked at Harry as a strange feeling came over him. He saw Harry look at him strangely, then his green eyes clouded over. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and gazed at him until he came around. Harry felt his hand in Draco's and laced his fingers through the blonde's.

"Do you feel ok, love?" Harry asked softly.

"Of course, darling, now that you're with me..." Draco answered dreamily. The class stared at the two boys with looks of utmost confusion.

"Just as I thought..." Snape said grimacing down at the boys? A love potion..." The class looked at Snape, who was trying to tear his eyes away from the couple.

"But...when you drink a love potion, don't you fall in love...like...forever?" Ron asked the potions master quietly. Snape dipped his ladle into the cauldron again and brought the pink-ness up to his nose, taking a short sniff.

"It isn't strong enough for it to last forever...I'd say around twelve hours to one day..." Snape said.

"Um...Professor..." Seamus piped up.

"What is it, Finnigan?"

"Malfoy and Harry sleep in the same dorm room..." He said quietly as Ron turned a deep shade of red, nodding his head.

Fluffs: well, we here really like 2 watch movies, so keep sending them in! Bye-bye!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hello! So, I went to the beach, for da weekend. I went to stay w/ my cousins' 4rm NEW JERSY! They came to visit me! Well, actually no. They came here to Miami on vacation… oh, well! Anyhoo, I never noticed how many stuck up people live here! Like seriously! I went 2 this hotel, and so… lots of rude think-their-all-that people there… yeah…

Kyo walked outside. He had been set free, all of the jujinshi had. And yet, it didn't feel any different. Yuki and him still fought, and Shigure was as perverted as ever. Although, it did feel good, to be able to walk around without worrying about someone bumping into you. Yuki had been acting different. He had not been very surprised to learn that Kyo and Tohru were going to prom together. And, he had seemed to giving up trying to win Tohru's love. Which of course, was a very good thing… at least from were Kyo was standing.

'I still have to find a drummer…' thought Kyo in annoyance. He had written thirteen songs, thinking that no one had written anything. So, he had been surprised when each of them had walked in with 5 sheets of music, complete with lyrics. The only thing left for him to do, was find a drummer. With a heavy sigh, he set out to post flyers all around town.

By the time that he got back from posting up all the flyers, it was noon. He opened the door to the house, to be greeted by none other than Ayame.

"Kyonkichi! Hello! How very nice to see you! Oh, you smell good!" exclaimed Ayame happily as he embraced Kyo.

"Get the hell off of me! And don't smell me! And stop calling me that!" shouted Kyo angrily as he threw Ayame to the floor.

"Oh, Kyo! You're home." Said an excited voice from behind Kyo. Kyo turned slowly, to see Tohru dressed in a short maid's outfit.

"Perfect!" squealed Ayame as he pulled her into a hug. Kyo's jaw dropped.

"Get off of her you creep!" he shouted at Ayame.

"B-but… now that we're free from the curse, we can hug her all we want Kyo. And besides, Tohru looks so cute in this outfit that I can't help but hug her. You now Kyo… you should try it sometime… it's really very nice!" finished Ayame cheerfully. Kyo looked at Tohru who had a deep red blush on her face, she turned away quickly. Kyo quickly ripped Ayame's arms off of her.

"Stop that!" he snapped at Ayame who was pleading Tohru to hug him. Tohru giggled happily. The red on her cheeks was now fading.

"Kyo," she said amidst a giggle, "Ayame is right though, he won't transform if he hugs me. And, I really don't mind…" Ayame nodded frantically in agreement. Kyo glared at Ayame who stopped nodding.

"You're just jealous because I got to hug her." Sang Ayame. Kyo began to blush.

"Yeah, well… I could hug her too, if I wanted."

"Oh, really… then are you saying that Tohru isn't good enough for you? Is that it? Well then, you shouldn't mind if I hug her!" Ayame reached his arm toward Tohru, but Kyo quickly picked up Tohru bridal- style, and led her upstairs. He placed her on her bed gently, and nodded towards her clothes that lay in a pile on her bed.

"Get dressed." He said as he walked out the door, and closed it behind him. He walked downstairs once again, to find Shigure and Ayame deep in conversation.

"And then he picked her up." Declared Ayame happily.

"Well, I personally think that they make a good couple. But what do you think Aaya?" asked Shigure. 'Wait a second! Their gossiping about Tohru and me!' said Kyo to himself.

"Well, I'm rutting for Yuki. But, it seems that he's a bit… distracted at the moment, to notice Tohru." Continued Ayame.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Shigure.

"Well, ever since I introduced him to that girl, Ichigo." Said Ayame with a grin on his face.

"You mean Ichigo, the Ichigo? The one I went out with?" asked Shigure.

"Why of course! Anyhow, he's been visiting her everyday at the shop. And he even talked seriously to me about it! He said that he thinks that he likes her, more than our little flower. He says that he is confused. So I told him, I told him: " Yuki! Follow you're heart!" and then you know what?"

"What?" asked Shigure, he too was grinning.

"He hit me. He hit me!" Kyo decided it was time to cut in.

"Where the hell were you hiding?" he asked Shigure coldly.

"Kyo, you're so cold! You left Tohru by herself, and after getting her hopes up!" whined Shigure.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Kyo never got an answer, because at that moment, Tohru came down. She was smiling warmly when she told Kyo:

"Kyo, I'm going to Ayame's shop." Kyo stared at her in bewilderment.

"Um… WHY?" he asked.

"Why, to shop for her prom dress of course!" declared Ayame brightly. "Would you like to come Kyo?" he asked. Kyo blushed. "Well, it was just a thought… I mean, you are her date!" Kyo gave a shrug and trudged after Ayame. Shigure snickered evilly. 'It's so much fun to mess with him!' thought Shigure as he skipped ahead of Kyo.

When they got to the shop, they found it empty. Except for a young girl with bright green knee length hair. She greeted Ayame with a hug. Kyo noticed that there was pair of drumsticks hanging loosely in the pocket of her outfit. She was dressed, in a knee length black dress. Around her waist, was a green sash.

"Oh, this is Sonora. She plays the drums, and she is also a designer." Said Ayame warmly. Kyo's jaw dropped. 'She plays the drums.' He repeated to himself. He grabbed Ayame by the collar and carried him behind a shelf.

"AHHHHHH! NO! KYO PLEASE! I WASN'T TEASING YOU! NOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly, Ayame's head popped out from behind the shelf. There was a large bump on his head.

"S-Sonora, why don't you play for Kyo's band? Hmm? It would save me- I mean him, a lot of trouble… and… pain." Kyo hit his head. And Ayame whimpered. Sonora giggled and shrugged.

"Sure…" she said between a fit of giggles. "You'll have to tell me about it later, that is… unless you want Aaya to change Tohru's clothes…" she glanced at Kyo's face, his look was enough to tell her that he did not trust Ayame. "Ok, ok. I get it. Come on Tohru, we don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting…"

"She's not my girlfriend!" murmured Kyo.

"Right…" answered Sonora sarcastically. Kyo watched as Tohru and Sonora disappeared behind some blue curtains. Ayame turned to face Kyo.

"Well, seeing as you have nothing better to do than judge people, I'm leaving." He said with a hurt look on his face.

"But… isn't this YOUR store? You can't just leave." Answered Kyo cynically.

"Oh! So now you're trying to boss me around. Woe is me!" screamed Ayame dramatically. Kyo turned and went to sit down on a small stool by a table. He picked up one of the magazines on the table. Slowly, he flipped it open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" he screamed in terror. He flung the magazine at Shigure who opened it and gasped.

"Wow Aaya… I didn't know you were gay."

"I'm not. That's something that one of my customers left here." Sighed Ayame as he grabbed the magazine and placed it back on the table. "Besides Shigure, I only have eyes for you."

"Oh Aaya."

"CUT IT OUT!"

"Hey guys?"

"HUH?" they all turned to face Sonora. She stepped out of the way to reveal a very shy looking Tohru. Kyo gasped, in all of the time he had been living with Tohru, he had never seen her looking more beautiful.

"Wow!" squealed Shigure excitedly. "Tohru, you look like a doll! A beautiful flower! An elegant princess! A hot-"

"Stop it." Said Kyo absentmindedly. He was still looking at Tohru though. He was taking in every single detail. She wore a long, strapless, pink dress.

"Oh, Sonora! You've out done yourself this time!" gasped Ayame. "Although, she does need a few accessories."

"Yes, and I'm not done with the dress yet."

"Whatever do you mean? It's beautiful…" he replied taking in every detail.

"But, it seems like there's something missing." She replied.

"I've got just the thing!" squeaked Ayame. "Just you wait Tohru! The prom is only in a week. But by then, we'll have all the details ready. And, we'll even fix up your hair…" Ayame began describing all of the things he and Sonora would do to Tohru; to make sure she was ready. "… All that!" he announced finally.

"H-how much is it all?" she asked quietly.

"How much? HOW MUCH! Tohru, Tohru, Tohru! Have you learned nothing! You cannot put a price on beauty!" he climbed onto the table. "And because you are so beautiful yourself, it will cost you… NOTHJING!" he declared.

"Oh, Aaya! You're so dramatic!" said Shigure-pulling Ayame off of the table.

"Hahahaha! Oh, gure! You spoil me!" said Ayame as he embraced Shigure.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Gagged Kyo. Tohru giggled. Kyo turned to find her standing next to him.

"T-Tohru,"

"Yes?" she asked with a bright smile on her face.

"You really are beautiful." He breathed. She gasped, a red shade creeping onto her face again.

"T-thank you." she whispered.

Fluffs: ok! And now…. (Dadadadadadadadadadadadaaaaaaaaaaaaa) I will explain something!

Shii: what're u going to explain?

Fluffs: -takes out chalkboard and chalk- well, this was a question-or rather a comment from Sarah: _'First off, great story. I love it. But I would like to point out that Kureno is part of the zodiac; he's the rooster, so Uo can't hug him. Terribly sorry, but there you are. Ciao.' _ First off, I would like to say THANK YOU! I am glad that u like my story! And I really do love that u reviewed, and I really also am really glad that u wrote this, cuz I didn't know how 2 right this in the story. Now I can explain the truth 2 u all!

Shii: what truth? I mean, she really is quite right! Kureno is part of the zodiac, and he CAN'T hug Uo, or anybody for that manner. And of course, he is the rooster… why DID u write that in your story then?

Fluffs: DO NOT QUESTION MY METHODS DAMMIT! –Hits Shigure on the head-

Shii: oww! WAHHH! –Starts to cry-

Aaya: there, there. –Pats Shigure-

Fluffs: now then. Kureno IS part of the zodiac, and he IS the rooster. BUT, he has been hiding something! Something, which I happened to find out about through sources, I cannot reveal to u. –sounds dramatic- well, actually I found out, because my friend bought the books 7- 14 in Japan, when she went over there. And even though it is in Japanese, she went online here in the U.S., and she was able to find the captions translated into English. So, to make everything clearer… -writes 'clearer' on board- here comes Kureno!

Audience: -claps-

Kureno: hey.

Fluffs: hey! –Hugs him-

Audience: O.o

Fluffs: see –pokes him- he doesn't transform!

Kureno: yeah.

Fluffs: why is that?

Kureno: well, I don't know exactly.

Fluffs: is it true that it is a crucial detail, for the curse to be broken?

Kureno: -sweat drops- what exactly did your friend tell you?

Fluffs: well, lets see…

-Flash back-

People in background: fluff's world!

Fluffs: hiya friend!

Friend: hiya fluffs! Guess what? Kureno tells Tohru that since he was younger, he stopped transforming! And he said it might help her break the curse.

-End flash back-

(From this point on, everything is a guess)

Kureno: well, that's true. I did indeed stop transforming when I was young. Around the time that I met Akito.

Fluffs: around the time that you met Akito, huh? Well, do you think that's a coincidence? Or what?

Kureno: my point exactly. You see, I believe that everything happens for a reason.

Fluffs: me too!

Kureno: right… so, any way, since I started serving the god, I got something in return…

Fluffs: which was the curse being lifted!

Kureno: exactly! I gave something to Akito,

Fluffs: which was your whole life in his hands pretty much!

Kureno: -sweat drops- yeah… and I got something back, the curse being lifted. Life usually works that way.

Fluffs: yep!

Kureno: so, that's why Akito always keeps his eye on me. Because he doesn't want me to forget about him now that I'm free from the curse. He wants me to stay in the palm of his hand.

Fluffs: -rights all that down- how tragic!

Kureno: -sweat drops-

Fluffs: BUT, it could be a crucial part to breaking the curse, don't you think?

Kureno: yes, but then you'd have to know about Akito's past…

Fluffs: oh, but I do know! It'll be in the next chapter! So, u won't want to miss that! If u review 4 this chap, u can b in another story I'm writing, I need about 4 characters. 2 girls, 2 boys. So hurry and review!

Oh, and the story is a cross over between furuba and Harry potter.

I'm also writing a story about inuyasha! So look out for those! C u soon!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Akito… why can't you just give up?" asked Shigure with a cynical grin.

"Because, I can't afford to lose them." Answered Akito angrily.

"But… I thought you'd be used to loosing by now, after all… even you're mother Ren thought you were a loser…"

"Shut up!" screamed Akito. She fell to her knees. "Shut up! You have no… right!" she yelled again. Her hair waved around frantically as she shook her head. "Get out!" she said in a small quivering but stern voice. Shigure rose, but instead of leaving he walked towards Akito and stopped a few paces away from her. He gently cupped his hand around her cheek, and pulled her face towards his. Slowly, he parted his lips and breathed

"Give up…" into her face. He looked into her eyes deeply, and she looked into his. "…Unless, you want me to tell all-"

"No. You can't… you wouldn't." she begged. Her eyes reflected those of someone abused, tortured, and crazy. He smiled at her, but his smile was different this time. It wasn't warm and loving, but cold and menacing. She held her breath as she caught sight of his eyes, they were too were cold and displayed no mercy. He turned walked out, his footsteps echoing blankly in her head. 'What am I to do?' she asked herself, for out of all the people she trusted which were very few, she trusted Shigure the most. And she had not expected him to act this way, nor to betray her.

Fluffs: short chapter ne? Sorry! –Bows head in apology- BUT, to make it up to you, Tohru's party is in the next chapter, and I promise to make it long!

Shii: next chapter, already? Time flies so fast…

Aaya: Shii, I never knew you were crazy!

Shii: eh? What do you mean?

Aaya: -points at story- it says here, that you were: _He smiled at her, but his smile was different this time. It wasn't warm and loving, but cold and menacing. She held her breath as she caught sight of his eyes, they were too were cold and displayed no mercy._

See? It say's you were crazy.

Haa: well, it doesn't say that exactly…

Shii: fluffs! Why did you make me… SCARY?

Fluffs: how many times do I have to tell you… DO NOT QUESTION MY METHODS! –Shakes Shii-

Shii: ok.

Haa: and now, a special report on Akito's past. Ok, I am the teacher, now pleas take you're seats. –Points at desks-

Shii: Haa, were did you get those? –0.0-

Haa: you will address me as Mr. Sohma.

Fluffs: Yo, Haa?

Haa: yes?

Fluffs: were did you get these desks?

Shii: ha- I mean Mr. Sohma, why can fluffs call you Haa?

Haa: because, I like her better.

Shii: what? B-but… I've known you since forever!

Haa: so? What's you're point?

Shii: b-but…

Aaya: just give it up Shii.

Haa: ok, now, who can tell me all about Akito?

Aaya: ouuu! I know! I know! –Raises hand-

Fluffs: me too! –Raises hand-

Haa: Shii?

Shii: what? B-but… I wasn't raising my hand…

Haa: I know. I just don't like you. –Smacks Shii with ruler. - Aaya?

Aaya: well… lets see… ok. Akito is the god of all of the animals from the zodiac. Like all the gods before, he is strict, devious, and cruel. BUT unlike all the gods before…

Fluffs: this god is holding a most terrible secret!

Aaya: this HE, is actually a SHE!

Shii: eh? EH? What? What was that?

Haa: very good. Now, who can tell me why Akito disguised him- I mean… her self during all this time.

Aaya: that would be me! He hem. Now, you see… -walks to board and writes down Reno-

Reno is Akito's mother. And Reno isn't the nicest of people. After the death of Akito's father, Reno started going out with many different men. She became a… well…

Fluffs: a slut. –Bows head-

Haa: for use of a better word. (Sarcasm)

Fluffs: oh give me a break.

Aaya: yes… well… anyways. Reno became strange, she wasn't right in the head. And she would always tell Akito how if she revealed that she was a woman, then none of us would like her, nor would we respect her. So, she brought Akito up pretending that she was a man.

Fluffs: now, Akito didn't always think this was right. But Ren had her in the palm of her hand. Ren would do horrible things to Akito, torturing her both mentally, and physically. She would hit Akito, and tell her that she was a loser. Then, one day, Akito became horribly ill.

Aaya: as do all who become the god.

Fluffs: so, both Ren and Akito moved to the main house. And so, Akito became a tyrant. She controlled all of the family.

Aaya: and every one thought she was a man, she would bind her chest, and cut her hair short, and even changed her voice.

Fluffs: then, one new years party, she met Shigure.

Aaya: and the two fell in love instantly. -(Ok, the instantly part, that was a guess. To make the story shorter.)- Akito told him her secret. And Ren was furious. But then, Akito met Kureno. Her mother had prohibited her from seeing anyone. But, she was going out secretly with Shigure; he would go to see her at the main house. When she met Kureno, she was confused. But she knew she liked him. And so, she told her secret to him too. They were having an affair, and Shigure walked in. when he saw, he ran to Ren, and wooed her. Akito walked in on them-

Fluffs: they were doing something…bad.

Aaya: yes. –Bows his head and shakes a finger a Shii- you bad BAD person!

Shii: whad' I do?

Fluffs: Akito was furious. She threw her mother out of the house, and forbade her from coming back. And Shigure, who was living in the main house, was also forced to move out. And so, there romance crumbled. But, they are still in love with each other.

Aaya: oh, how tragically romantic. Just like Romeo and Juliet!

Fluffs: this story is nothing like Romeo and Juliet. –Sweat drops-

Shii: Romeo and who?

Everyone: never mind Shii.

Haa: now, class dismissed. –Gives everyone his or her grade for the day.

Fluffs: I got a triple A!

Aaya: me too!

Shii: I got a… wait… I got a… triple F-! WHY!

Haa: I told you, I just don't like you.

Fluffs: c ya later!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sup! 4 all of u 2 know, I have a new fic posted. Its called Here's Your Letter. And it's a crossover between Harry Potter and Furuba! I don't know the sight were my friend got the translations from. But, she's the one I told u about, the one who went out of the country. And she won't b back till the first of September… damn she's lucky! - -'

So… remind me 2 ask her. I didn't read the translations though… only my friend did. She just told me about them… sometimes I wonder, what if she was lying… I'm not sure, I really can't tell you… but I promise I'll ask her. The 11th-furuba book came out. I was a little bit sad, because Kyo and Tohru aren't getting anywhere… I love Kyo, so of course I feel sad. I also like Haru! -Hugs Haru- so, back to the story.

It was the day of Tohru's party. Yuki got up with a halfhearted sigh. He thought he loved Tohru, he had always, always seen her as more than just a girl. And yet, since the moment he had met Ichigo, he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. And so, he had visited her every day at Ayame's shop. They got along so well together. But, he knew that he had no reason for loving her. No matter how hard he tried, he could find no reason for feeling this way about her. Very contrary to Tohru, he found so many reasons for having feelings toward her. He had lost count a long time ago. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to stop seeing Ichigo. He got up and made his bed quietly, still lost in thought. 'Why didn't I stop the cat from bringing Tohru to prom?' he asked himself. He didn't know why, but he couldn't bring himself to confront the cat… "Another mystery." He sighed. He got dressed quickly, and headed for the bathroom.

Meanwhile…

Tohru sat on a mat, by the table in the kitchen. Kyo sat next to her. They had not said a word to each other the whole morning. Finally, Tohru decided to break the silence. Shyly, she parted her lips to speak, but just as she did, Yuki came down the stairs.

"Good morning Tohru. Cat."

He said and nodded curtly before sitting down.

"G-good morning Yuki." She said in a tiny voice. Kyo turned and looked at her. There was a faint pick tint in her cheeks, as if she were embarrassed.

"Tohru, I was wondering whether you could accompany me to a small restaurant at around… oh say… 12:00?" he asked. The faint pink turned bright red.

"Of… course." She whispered quickly. Kyo watched her in confusion. "Y-Yuki… have you found anyone to take to prom?" she asked. And then it hit Kyo. She was worried about Yuki. She thought he might be mad at her.

"No. But actually, since Kyo's band is going to play at the prom… would you let me accompany you too? I could dance with you while he's playing-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Kyo quickly stopped Yuki. "Who the hell decided we were playing at the prom?" he asked.

"Well, Haru said-"

"Haru." Mumbled Kyo menacingly under his breath. He got and started pacing. "I'll kill him." He said. "Yeah, that's it. I'll kill him… and I'll frame it on Shigure… perfect. Kill two birds with one stone…" Kyo was awakened from his thoughts by Tohru's voice.

"Of course Yuki. I'd love you to accompany me." She said. Kyo's jaw dropped. Yuki got up and walked past him.

"I told you, that's impolite." He said as he snapped it shut. Kyo watched Tohru for a while. Then he to left. He headed for the restaurant to get ready. All the while thing 'damn rat.' He opened the door to be greeted by Haru's arms pulling themselves around him.

"Rin." He mumbled as he leaned his face in closer to Kyo. He could now feel Haru's warm breath on his face…

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" bellowed Kyo.

"Hey… Rin… you sound like Kyo."

"I AM KYO DUMBASS!" Haru opened his eyes.

"You're not Rin."

"I know that!"

"Where's Rin?"

"How the hell would I know!"

"You pretended to be her."

"I did not!" Kyo picked Haru up by the collar of his shirt.

"You just wanted me to kiss you… didn't you?"

"HELL NO!"

"Yes, it all makes sense now."

"SHUT UP!"

"Shut up!"

"FINE I WILL!"

"Fine I will!"

"STOP MIMICKING ME!"

"Stop mimicking me!

"DUMBASS!"

"Beep."

"Uwahh." Kyo dropped Haru and walked towards the stage. He climbed on, and took off his shoes.

"Dumbass…" mumbled Kyo under his breath. All in all, his day was not going well.

"Yo, is Rin here yet?" asked Kyo grumpily. He had just finished setting up all the mikes.

"Yeah." Mumbled Rin as she climbed onto the stage. She took off her shoes, and threw them carelessly at Kyo.

"Yo! Watch were you're throwing those stupid!" shouted Kyo as he helped Hanna onto the stage. Kyo and Haru set up the drums on a platform.

"Hey." Said someone behind Kyo. Kyo turned and saw Sonora standing on the stage behind him. She wore a plain black, sleeveless dress. And her bright green hair was pulled up in a ponytail. She grinned at him. "Sooo…" she said mischievously. "Did you _finally _decide to ask Tohru out?" Haru and Hanna quickly turned their heads in the direction of the conversation.

"What!" asked Kyo?

"So… my kitten has finally decided to ask Tohru out eh?" asked Haru.

"N-no…" mumbled Kyo, a red tint creeping onto his face.

"Well, he asked her out to prom." Answered Sonora excitedly.

"L-look you-"

"No kidding?" asked Haru.

"Nope! " She answered happily.

Kyo's blush darkened.

"Th-that doesn't mean any thing!" he argued.

"Mmhhmmnn." Nodded Sonora sarcastically. Just then, the door to the restaurant burst open. Ayame walked in.

"Hello." He called out to Sonora. Sonora remembered what had happened just the yesterday.

-Flash back-

"Sonora… I love you," breathed Ayame in Sonora's ear.

"I- I love you too…" she said wrapping her arms around him. His silver hair was tangled with hers.

"Then marry me." Said Ayame pressing his lips to hers. His tongue entered her mouth. They kissed for the first time. Nibbled on her bottom lip tenderly, before coming up for breath.

"Yes." She responded. He placed his lips to hers again. And put a Ring around her finger. She pulled away from him to examine her Ring. It was gold, with an emerald in the center, and two diamonds on either side of it.

"I love it." She whispered and allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist.

-End flashback-

"HALLO! " Cheered Momiji happily. He carried two brown paper begs, filled with decorations. Kisa and Hiro came in behind him. They each carried a CD case. Hiro frowned when he entered the restaurant. Kisa grinned.

"Hello Kyo." She said. He nodded back.

"This place is a dump." Complained Hiro.

"I like it." Smiled Kisa.

"Are you kidding it's awesome." He answered back at Kisa. Kyo snickered behind Haru.

"Tohru'll be here in half an hour. We'd better get started." Announced Momiji. They all nodded in agreement and went to work.

Meanwhile…

Yuki sat alone on the bed in his room. 'I asked Tohru out to the prom… and she said yes. Maybe… I still do have a chance… but… what about Ichigo?' he asked himself. He absentmindedly stared at the clock. '11: 32' he read. He did a double take. " 11: 32! We're going to be late!" he ran down the stairs. Tohru was standing by the door. She had on a short, red, short- sleeved dress. She turned to face Yuki and smiled.

"Oh… are you ready?" she asked sweetly.

"Y-yes." He gasped. And nodded to himself. He knew what to do now.

They stepped out the door and Yuki held reached for Tohru's hand. She grabbed his and pulled him down towards the sidewalk.

"Which way?" she asked. He smiled and pulled her in the direction of the restaurant. They walked in silence all the way there. When they finally arrived, Yuki pulled his arms around Tohru's back and up to cover her eyes.

"No peaking," he breathed in her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. She heard the creaking of the door, as it slowly opened. Yuki removed his hands from her eyes. She opened them slowly…

"SURPRISE!" yelled everyone inside. Tohru gasped. Everyone was smiling at her.

"I-is this for me?" asked Tohru very surprised. Momiji walked towards her. He was holding a young girls hand. He nodded vigorously.

"Of course Tohru!" he announced. "Who else here… deserves this? No one but you." he smiled at her gently. Silver tears began falling slowly down Tohru's face. She wrapped her arms around Momiji. He smiled and began crying too. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"T-thank you… so much." She whispered.

Meanwhile…

Akito sat by her window. She held a dead bird in her hand. Shigure sat next to her.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked coldly. She dropped the bird. Shigure looked at the bird pityingly, and then back at Akito. He looked at her eyes and grinned cynically. She gasped.

"No…" he nodded, stood and left. She stared at the place he had just been.

"No… ARAIDA!" she screamed, and her maid appeared by the door.

"Y-yes?" she asked.

"Find me someone, someone to drive me to that small restaurant."

"Y-yes sir, right away." Akito rolled her eyes. 'Yes _sir_' thought. She dug her nails into the wall, and slid them down.

"Not today." She said. "I won't let any of you escape me."

Meanwhile…

"No. Thank you Tohru." Whispered Momiji. He let go of her and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"C-come on. There's someone I want you to meet… this is Kahori." He said nodding towards the silver- haired girl standing next to him.

"Hello." Said the girl happily smiling at Tohru. 'What a beautiful girl.' Thought Tohru as she shook the girl's hand. Hatori stood behind Momiji. His arm wrapped around Mayu tightly. Tohru smiled. She looked around her and saw so many happy faces and she was so, so glad that they had found happiness.

"t-Tohru." Whispered someone behind her. Tohru turned and found Kisa. She was holding onto Hiro's hand, which was looking at Tohru. "I just wanted to say thank you." she whispered. Tohru smiled and pulled both Kisa and Hiro into a hug. She let them go and they smiled up at her weakly. Then they walked towards the stage, hand in hand.

Yuki walked up to Tohru and pointed to the stage. Kyo and his band were standing there.

"Well, the band… what's you name?" asked Uo.

"Cat's blood." Mumbled Haru. Kyo poked him.

"Our name is foreign blood." Sighed Hanna dreamily.

"Right… 'Foreign blood' is going to perform a song they call… seasons. Dedicated to Rin, and written by Haru." She jumped off the stage, and the bass started playing.

Summer air reminds me of all the feelings of your love,  
And what it was like when we were together,  
Walking all along the beach, you were never far from my reach,  
And you held me through the stormy weather,

_Chorus:_  
And I, I want to fall in love tonight,  
And I remember when you said "everything is gonna be alright"

Laying in the summer grass, you told me not to talk so fast,  
As I told you how I feel,  
You made me feel right at home,  
You told me I was not alone and you knew just how I feel,

I know we talked about it, I just can't get around it,  
I just want one more night with you,

_Chorus_

I, I want to fall in love tonight,  
And I remember when you said "everything is gonna be alright"

October air reminds me of all the seasons of your love,  
And what it was like when we were together  
The smell of fall is everywhere and though it seems,  
I just don't care, 'cause now you've gone away, 

_Chorus_

I, I want to fall in love tonight,  
And I remember when you said "everything is gonna be alright" 

(Alright)  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

(I wanna fall in love)  
(I wanna fall in love tonight)

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

They finished the song. Tohru jumped up and down, frantically clapping.

"Oh, that was wonderful!" she said. Kyo saw her clapping and smiled at her. She smiled back. Yuki saw this and reached for her hand. Haru grabbed the mike.

"And now, Kyo will sing a song he wrote. Kyo, sing _it._" Said Haru.

"I don't wanna sing that one." Mumbled Kyo.

"You have to." Said Haru. He pulled Kyo's arm. "You know you have to." Kyo shrugged. He looked towards the back. And took the mike out of Haru's hand. Haru walked toward his mike and whispered the name of the song to the others. They all nodded.

Chorus: Kyo

Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

Consuming, confusing

This lack of self-control I fear is never ending

Controlling, I can't seem

Bridge:

To find myself again

My walls are closing in

without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take : Haru

I've felt this way before

So insecure

Chorus Kyo

Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me

Distracting/reacting

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection

It's haunting how I can't seem...

Bridge To find myself again

My walls are closing in

without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take : Haru

I've felt this way before

So insecure

Chorus: Kyo

Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

Chorus: Kyo

Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

Kyo finished the song. He looked at Tohru. She was looking at him sadly. He turned around to ask Haru what song to sing next, but Haru was staring at the door. Kyo looked at the others, they too, were staring at the door. Kyo turned around slowly…

There standing next to the door was Akito. She wore a white yukata. Everyone gasped.

"Why, hello." She said. "My, my… is this party really for you… Tohru Honda?" she asked turning to face Tohru. He stepped forward slowly.

"Tell Me," she whispered. "How is it that you managed to round up my _entire _juujinshi?" she stepped forward again. This time she was a few feet feet away from Tohru.

"Tell me… because I am sure that they did not come here on there own will… " She looked from Kureno to Hatori. And stepped forward again. Yuki pulled Tohru back and stood in front of her.

"Y-you can't hurt her," he whispered.

"My, my… Yuki dear…" she placed a hand on his chest and slid it up, to cup his chin tenderly. "… Aren't you the gentleman? Protecting Tohru Honda… that horrible little bitch." Spat out bitterly. "Yuki… I won't have this oh no, no, no. you are mine. Only mine. So step out of the way befo-"

"No!" said Kyo angrily. Haru grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No Kyo. There are other ways to settle this."

"How!" asked Kyo. Akito watched them struggle.

"Yes Haru… how? You cannot do anything to hurt your god." Haru frowned.

"Dammit Haru! Let me go!" yelled Kyo.

"Yes Haru, let him go. There is no reasoning with a **monster.**" Kyo struggled against Haru's grip.

"After all, he killed his own mother…"

"No… stop."

"Oh, but you did. He's a monster… he killed his own mother, and then he denies it. How can he sing and smile and be happy after killing his own mother?"

"Please." Tohru saw Kyo sinking to his knees and covering his face with his hands. "Please stop." She pleaded. "What will you gain from this? From torturing their souls… and acting this way-"

"Their respect." Snapped Akito.

"No. Not respect… _fear._ They can't respect you… they fear yo-"

"Shut up!" screamed Akito. "Shut up! Who are you to say that! You aren't even part of this famil-"

"No. I may not be part of this family… but I recognize that they are more than just the zodiac…" cried Tohru. "They are so much more than that to me… and they deserve more than that too." She whispered. "You deserve more than that." Akito looked at Tohru. He looked into her eyes.

"No…" she whispered. "NO! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" she reached for Tohru's arm, but Kyo jumped off the stage. Haru was distraught because of everything that was happening. He grabbed Akito's arm. She kicked and screamed. But he grabbed her other arm and wrestled her to the ground.

"…I don't belong to this family… anymore. The curse is broken." He whispered in her ear.

"NO!" she screamed. "NO! NO! I WON'T LET YOU GO! I WON'T!" Hatori came quickly and grabbed Akito's flailing arms. Kyo got off of Akito and turned. From the corner of his eye Kyo saw Shigure watching from afar. He saw the sad, regretful look on his face. And he saw, a single tear trickle down Shigure's face. Tohru turned towards Kyo and grabbed his hand tenderly.

"I-I…" she began.

"It's ok. You don't have to say anything." Whispered Kyo as he leaned in, and captured her lips in his. Kyo knew that everyone was watching them, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about now was the feeling of his lips on hers. She kissed him back. When he slowly parted his lips from hers, he looked around. Yuki stood with his mouth slightly ajar. Ayame was holding Sonora's hand. Hiro and Kisa also held hands. Hanna and Uo stared blankly at Kyo. The glass that Kureno had been holding was broken. Hatori who had been struggling with Akito had stopped. And Akito was lying limply with her eyes shut.

Tohru leaned in and grabbed Kyo's shirt.

"I love you Kyo." She whispered. As she pressed her face against his chest. Kyo wrapped his arms around Tohru.

"I love you too." He whispered. He rest his chin on her head. The moment seemed to last a very long time. To Kyo it seemed like several minutes, or maybe even a few days. As far as he was concerned, the moment could have lasted forever. But it had to end when Hatori spoke those few words.

"Akito's not breathing." He whispered.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

WARNING: AKWARD CHAPTER… NO! IT'S NOT A LEMON U PERV'S. IT'S JUST WEIRD.

Kyo turned to face Hatori who was kneeling over Akito; he has opening the top of Akito's yukata.

"Call an ambulance." Stated Hatori. He untied the sash around Akito's waist and took the top off. Haru stared blankly at Akito. Tohru turned around quickly, she was madly blushing. Kahori meanwhile ran over to the desk in a corner to call the ambulance. Hatori opened the yukata. Akito's chest was bound tightly with black cloth. Hatori pulled his hands around Akito and began untying the cloth. Haru stared in shock as Hatori pulled the cloth to reveal a bra, pulled Akito's chest. A chest that belonged to a woman. Rin slid her hand to cover Haru's eyes. Yuki and Kyo turned around quickly. They were both red. Ayame, and Shigure acted as if nothing had happened.

"Ayame!" yelled Sonora and pulled him around. Hiro began to gag. Tohru turned and stared at Hatori who loomed over Akito…

"AHHH!" she fell onto her knees. "A-Akito is a girl," she repeated to herself. "A girl!"

She stared at Akito blankly. She began to breath, though her breathing was short and forced.

"We're here. Were he?" asked a tall man dresses in a black uniform. There were three more men standing behind him. They were holding on to a mat. The tallest man scanned the restaurant and stared at Akito. He ran over and placed a hand on her chest. "I though you said it was a man." He said. As he picked her up and rolled her onto the mat. He picked up a side of the mat, as did the others.

"We… thought he- I mean she was a man." Whispered Momiji. The man nodded and carried the mat out the door. Hatori got up and followed, as did Shigure.

"Stay here." Said Shigure before walking out the door. Kureno walked towards it and locked it.

"Right…" said Haru as Rin slid her hand down. "… That was weird." Rin stared at him.

"D-did you know about this?" she asked.

"No..." he answered slightly taken aback.

"None of you were supposed to know." Said Kureno darkly. Uo stared at him.

"Y-you knew… this whole freakin time you knew!" yell Kyo. "Why didn't you tell us damnit.

"What difference would it have made Kyo?" snapped Yuki angrily.

"Well, you should have told us!" yelled Kyo again.

"Kyo, there are something's… that are made to be kept a secret." Whispered Uo. She was holding onto Kyo's sleeve.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Kyo. He was furious.

"Kureno, has been free from the curse… for years." She whispered. Kyo began shaking.

"Wha- what'd you mean?" he asked her.

"Kyo… I was freed from the curse a long time ago…"

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" asked Haru. Everyone turned to face him.

"Because, Akito forbade me from doing so." He answered. There was a knock on the door. Kureno walked over to it. He opened it and Kagura ran inside. Kyo froze. Holding onto Kagura's hand was a green haired boy. He was a little older than Kyo. Tohru gasped and blushed. Kyo turned to face her.

"To-Tohru?" he asked. She blinked and turned even redder.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late! I was on a date with Tosou… what's wrong? Why is everyone so quite?" she asked. Rin rolled her eyes and began explaining everything to Kagura.

"On no! That's horrible." She ran over to Kyo and held his hand. Kyo grimaced. Tohru just stared at Kyo, she was a bit red, and was frowning.

"Oh Kyo… I'm sorry I wasn't here. Will you forgive me?" squeaked Kagura and pecked his cheek. Kyo frowned as he watched Tohru.

"Kagura-"

"Kyo… I'm so sorry… but, I don't think I love you… anymore." She whispered.

"I know, that I love Tosou…. And I hope that you find your match someday too." Kyo felt odd. He didn't love Kagura as anything other than a sister. And yet he felt as if he was going to miss Kagura. He looked over at Tosou. He seemed like a nice guy, but he didn't seem good enough to Kyo.

"You left me for this guy?" asked Kyo bitterly. Everyone gasped and turned to look at Kyo.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"_You left me for this guy?"_ asked Kyo bitterly. Tohru turned to face Kyo. Kagura was shocked. Every turned to stare at Kyo. He was blushing and yet he was really serious.

"K-Kyo… you once told me that you only loved me like a sister… my love for you is also like that. I… I don't love you like that… I never loved you like that." She whispered.

"…I never loved you as anything other than a sister either. But how do you know that he's right for you? He doesn't look so great to me." Answered Kyo. Every turned to face him again.

"I just know." She whispered. She looked up at him and smiled.

"… Whatever." He said and turned to Tohru. She forced a smile onto her face and followed him towards the tables in the back. Yuki sighed and watched Tohru go. There was a knock on the door. He turned to open it. Slowly the door opened revealing Ichigo. She was wearing a bright pink shirt and a jean mini skirt. Her hair was tied back with a large red ribbon to reveal her beautiful eyes.

"Hello." She said. A faint blush crept over Yuki's face.

"C-come in." he said and closed the door behind Ichigo.

Meanwhile.

Kyo handed a glass of soda to Tohru. She stared at it blankly. 'Could Kyo really be in love with Kagura? What should I do… what should I-'

"-Ru? Tohru? What's wrong… you're acting strange? Are you alright?" asked Kyo gently. She was pulled back form her thoughts. She looked up at his eyes and slowly, a tear began to fall down her face and she began to cry.

"Tohru! Tohru! What's wrong? Tohru!" Kyo got up from his seat and kneeled beside Tohru. He lifted his hand to her face to catch a tear.

"K-Kyo… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." She mumbled.

"What for?" he asked her.

"… I'm always in your way… Kyo… I just want you to be happy." She cried.

"I am happy Tohru… being with you makes me happy… wait a second. Tohru are you worried about what I told Kagura." Kyo sighed. "Tohru… I promise you… look at me." He said as he cupped Tohru's cheek and turned her face so that she could see his eyes.

"I love you. I love you so much… I can't bear to see you cry. Tohru please… you don't know how much I love you… Kagura is… well, she's Kagura. Kagura- nee (older sister) and she will always be just Kagura-nee. I'm worried about her… but that doesn't mean anything."

"K-Kyo… he's my cousin."

"What? WHAT! He's your cousin?" asked Kyo. Tohru nodded and wiped her face eyes. Kyo stared at her awkwardly.

"Kyo… I'm sorry. I… I should have told you-" Kyo let out the air he was holding in and ruffled his hair.

"That's good." He breathed. "So he's a nice guy then?" he asked. She nodded. Kyo saw a shadow behind Tohru. "What the hell!" he shouted loudly.

"Mmnn…" the shadow wrapped his arms around Tohru.

"Haru get back here!" yelled Rin. She stomped towards Haru.

"Look… I'm hugging her." he stated mockingly. Kyo looked form Haru to Rin and then at Tohru. She was smiling but blushing.

"What the hell get off of her." shouted Kyo angrily. Haru stuck his tongue out at Kyo.

"I don't see you hugging her. And it's clear that she needs some _love._" he said. Kyo ripped Haru's arms off of Tohru and placed his arms firmly on her waist.

"Eee!" she squealed as he picked her up and placed her on his lap. He then wrapped his arms around her. They were both blushing. Haru reached into his pocket and pulled out a small camera. 'Click' the flash went off and Kyo let go of Tohru.

"Damn you Haru!" Kyo began to chase Haru around the restaurant. Rin and Tohru began giggling. They watched as Haru tripped Kyo over and Kyo began to curse loudly. Rin sat down beside Tohru to talk to her. She scanned the restaurant to see most of the jujinshi, all of them happier than ever before.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Sup! It's me! Well, the current weather conditions in Florida (were I live) are rain, rain, and more rain! - - ' That means no scul thanx 2 the hurricane Katrina! Yay!

Ok… enough of that. - -

But of course, happiness does not last forever.

"Akito… I told you, there's no winning." Whispered Shigure quietly to Akito. He opened the door of Hatori's car and Akito stepped inside. Hatori meanwhile walked around the parking lot with a brand new cell phone in his hand. He new shouldn't, but he just had to call and see if everything was ok. He dialed the number for the restaurant and waited,

"Hello?" asked a feminine voice from the other end.

"Yes, hello? This is… Hatori. Um… who's speaking?"

"Oh! Haa! This is Kagura. Is there something wrong? What's wrong?"

"It's Akito…"

"What about hi- her?"

"You over heard huh?"

"It's hard not to."

"Look, Akito… she's going over there. And she's not in a good mood. Even though the curse is broken, she's still head of the family."

"Yeah but-"

"Look, I've gotta go…"

"But-"

"Bye." Hatori closed his cell phone and pocketed it. He then walked towards Shigure who was signaling to him. He sat down in the car and began to drive.

Meanwhile…

"It's Akito. She's coming over here. Look, we've got to do something. Anything… that could stop her from ruining our lives." Explained Kagura anxiously to the others. They were all huddled up in a corner by the stage.

"But… Akito just fainted. Don't you think we should let her rest?" asked Tohru timidly. Yuki watched her frown sadly when Kagura shook her head.

"All Akito has ever done is bad. She's not a good person Tohru." Kagura sighed and walked over to Tohru. "Trust me." She whispered and Tohru nodded half- heartedly.

Meanwhile…

Hatori pulled over by the restaurant and helped Akito up. She was still weak, but eager for revenge. Shigure walked ahead. He opened the door and scurried through it, leaving Akito and Hatori alone. Once he was inside, he ran up to Kyo and handed him a folded sheet of paper. The others who stood around Kyo stared suspiciously at the sheet of paper.

He then proceeded to run away, into the swinging doors he went. They all gaped at him quite rudely. (Yes, even Yuki. ) Kyo unfolded the paper and all eyes turned back to him.

He read the paper out loud.

"Shigure is a genius." Whispered Kagura snatching away the paper form Kyo and handing it to Kagura. Kagura turned the paper over and found a small square envelope stapled to the back. She opened the flap and pulled out a small round cd. On said: SHIGURE'S SONG: BACKGROUND MUSIC she walked over to the stereo and popped the cd in.

"He really is a genius." She whispered as she listened to the music. "How long would it take you two to learn this song?" she asked pointing at Kyo and Haru.

"A few seconds." They said in unison.

"Then our plan is foolproof." She grinned and handed Haru the paper. "To your stations." She said. All the girls followed her up stairs, while all the guys came up with a plan to make mission Shigure's banana possible. (Don't ask. - -' my friend said I should name the mission that… ok. Stop looking at me like that! God!) Upstairs, Rin opened a closet and found 10 black mini skirts with matching shirts. The costumes were very revealing, and old. But the would have to do. Rin told the 8 girls to find something that would fit and to get dressed. Then she asked them if any of them new how to dance.

"I'm having second thoughts about this… - -' " she stated as she watched Tohru's desperate attempt at dancing. She showed Tohru again until she was content with what she saw. Then they headed downstairs, to find Hatori struggling with Akito at the door. Rin gulped and moved toward the stage. Akito sat down and Uo turned down the lights. And it began.

(Haru)

Forfeit the game  
before somebody else  
takes you out of the frame  
puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
you can't run the race  
the pace is too fast  
you just won't last

(Kyo)  
You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away when I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken

_Chorus:_  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You love what you do)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You love what you do)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You love what you do)  
You want to share what you have been through  
(You love what you do)

You love the things I say I'll do

The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you  
You take away when I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken

_Chorus_

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You love what you do)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You love what you do)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You love what you do)  
You want to share what you have been through  
(You love what you do)

(Haru)

Forfeit the game  
before somebody else  
takes you out of the frame  
puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
you can't run the race  
the pace is too fast  
you just won't last

_(Kyo)_

_Chorus_

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You love what you do)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You love what you do)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You love what you do)  
You want to share what you have been through  
(You love what you do)

_Chorus_

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You love what you do)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You love what you do)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You love what you do)  
You want to share what you have been through  
(You love what you do)

The girls were really trying their best as Kyo and Haru sang. When the song finished, they all turned and stared at the emty spot were Akito had been. Ayame walked towards them and began to clap. Yuki smiled brightly at Ichigo who was running towards him. While Kyo picked up Tohru and began spinning her around.

"We did it." He whispered in her ear. "We did it."

"It's finally over." Said a voice behind them. They all turned to find Shigure was standing in a corner. "It's all over."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Hi peoples! This story is not over yet! I'm sooo sorry that I did not update for almost a month! It's just that with scul and everything… believe me tho, I'd MUCH rather prefer be writing this story than going 2 scul… but UNFORTUNATLY my scul hasn't burn down yet… - - (sigh) oh well… enjoy!

Time flies by when you're having fun. This saying was especially true for Tohru and Kyo who were now an official couple. Yuki and Ichigo were also starting to date, and Yuki found that he liked Ichigo more and more everyday. None of them had heard from akito since. So, the prom drew nearer and everyone was in high spirits. Which brings us up to date.

"Kyo?" asked Tohru sweetly behind Kyo. They were on their way to school. He grasped her hand and held it tenderly.

"What?" he asked.

"Well… Ayame sent us this invitation…" she held out a pearly white card with lace and swirly words written on it.

"You are invited," he read. "… To Ayame and Sonora's wedding." His eyes grew wide and he stopped in his tracks. "WEDDING! **WEDDING!** Their getting married!" he asked Tohru. She nodded happily and skipped in front of Kyo.

"Hatori and Mayu are also planning a wedding… for next year I think." Kyo gaped.

"Why don't I know about this! Dammit no one tells me anything!" he shouted angrily.

"Kyo, but you were there when Hatori announced his wedding. Remember? We are were all in the kitchen, and Hatori said…" Tohru blushed and continued along the path. Kyo blushed and sped up to catch up to her. He remembered what Hatori said that made Tohru blush even now.

-Flash back-

Kyo and Tohru were standing in the empty kitchen. Kyo's arms were around Tohru's waist and her arms were around his neck. Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. One that Tohru could have never pictured herself being part of. Hatori walked in, hand in hand with Mayu, Shigure trotting along behind them, and Yuki and Ichigo. Hatori stopped in his tracks and stared at the scene before him. Shigure peered over Hatori to catch a glace at the couple.

"Hmm-hnn." Hatori cleared his throat to make himself known. Kyo ripped his lips away from Tohru angry at whoever had interrupted.

"Well… it didn't take you two long to… get to know each other." Smirked Shigure evilly. A deep red blush crept up Kyo's face. And he bent his head to study his shoes which had suddenly grown very interesting. Torhu covered her red face with her hands.

"Tohru… there's no need to cover your face. Kyo is the one who should be covering up." Smirked Hatori. Tohru dropped her hands to turn and face Kyo. Her jaw dropped and she covered her face again. Everyone turned to look at Kyo, Hatori stared at his pants. They all looked down and saw a large bulge sticking up. Shigure began laughing madly as Kyo turned around quickly to hide himself.

-End of flashback-

Kyo continued to walk along side of Tohru. They said nothing more the entire way.

After school, Yuki, Tohru and Kyo walked silently along the path.

"Tohru, did you know my brother is getting married?" asked Yuki solemnly.

"yes. He sent us an invitation… why?" asked Tohru suddenly very concerned.

"Sonora… she wants you to be one of her maids." He answered. Tohru smiled happily.

"oh! That would be wonderful!" she exclaimed. Yuki smiled at her and kept walking.

"the wedding is at the end of the week. Sonora will send you the dress you have to wear." He said suddenly. Tohru nodded and walked along silently. At the end of the block, Tohru waved goodbye from the corner an headed to work. When she arrived, she found Momiji wearing her uniform and began to laugh.

"Tohru! Tohru! Sonora is waiting for you over there in her car. Don't worry… I'll do my best!" he exclaimed and jumped out of the way to let Tohru pass. Tohru walked around the corner of the parking lot and saw a black isuzu parked in the lot. There stood Sonora waiting patiently out side. Tohru smiled and ran quickly towards the car. They smiled at eachother and Sonora gave Tohru a quick hug.

"I'm getting married!" she declared proudly as she opened the door the car. Tohru stepped inside and sat on a black, leather chair. Sonora turned on the car and popped the new 'gorillaz' cd into the radio.

"Track number six." She said. "Feel good inc."

"it sounds… interesting." Smiled Tohru and bobbed her head along to the song.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I know this doesn't make sense right now, but it will by the next Ch. read on.

The next day, Tohru awoke bright and early. Today was the last day of school, and the day of the prom.

"Tooooorruuuuu!" rang Shigure's voice throughout the hose. Tohru smiled and got up happily from her bed. This was the day that was most important to her. After years of going to school, it would all end here. She would make her mother proud. Slowly, she got dressed and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

"Tohru, hurry up now!" urged Shigure. "Ayame and Sonora will be here any second!"

"So early?" asked Tohru suspiciously.

"Oh! But it's not early! There is no school today, remember? There is only the party in the evening, and since you and Kyo will probably party until morning, I let you sleep in." he smiled happily. Tohru glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that it was 1:40 in the afternoon. Her eyes popped open and she stared at the two eggs in her hands.

"Oh, then I should be making lunch not breakfast!" she exclaimed. Shigure nodded in agreement.

"KYO! YUKI! GET YOURSELVES DOWN HERE NOW!" screamed Shigure roughly making Tohru jump. "I let them sleep in too." He smiled. "**NOW!**" Tohru smiled and continued working, all the while thinking of her graduation. She would be dressed in that beautiful dress that Sonora and Ayame had made. With beautiful shoes and a beautiful hairstyle. They had told her that they would make her look like a princess. It brought tears to her eyes thinking of how kind the Sohma's had been to her. She sniffled and Kyo who had been arguing with Yuki over something on the stairs turned and marched over to her, leaving Yuki to argue with himself.

"Tohru, what's wrong?" asked Kyo desperately. "You should be happy, you're making your mom proud today by graduating."

"Oh, but I am happy Kyo, I'm so happy that I can finally make her proud, and I'm so happy that I can be with you and Yuki and Shigure today, that I just can't help but cry out of happiness." Kyo sighed and leaned in and hugged her.

"You know," he whispered in her ear. "The thing that makes me the happiest is being able to hold you like this. You don't know, how long I had been in the darkness without any one to notice me Tohru. I was lost. So please, say that you'll always be with me. Even after we graduate."

"Kyo, I promise." Whispered Tohru in a small voice. She leaned in and kissed him gently.

"Excuse me, but I'm trying to eat here." Said Yuki sarcastically from behind. Kyo turned to face him and stuck out his tongue.

"Your just jealous cuz I've got a girlfriend!" smirked Kyo. Yuki got up and threw his chopsticks at him. "Ow!" yelled Kyo running towards Yuki. "I dare you do that again rat boy!"

"I'm sorry. Yuki isn't here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. 'BEEP'" Yuki smirked.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! COMMERE! HELLO! YUKI!"

"I'm sorry Yuki isn't here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. 'BEEP'" repeated Yuki. Tohru giggled and turned to Shigure.

"Those two." She sighed happily.

"Yes, though I can't see why you've fallen for Kyo. He is rather dense Tohru." Shigure puts his hand around Tohru and draws her close. "I would be a much better- OW!" Kyo punches Shigure and grabs Tohru to protect her.

"We are here!" announce Ayame and Sonora from the doorway. "Oh my! Tohru! Come come!" Ayame grabs Tohru and pushes her upstairs, followed by Sonora and two very large rolling book bags.

"Yuki, Kyo follow me." Ordered Sonora and they quickly ran up the staircase after her.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Hi! Well, it'll all make sense once u read this ch.

"S-Sonora… what are you doing?" asked Tohru politely. Sonora and Ayame were opening one of the large rolling book bags to reveal an assortment of bottles and ribbons and small boxes.

"Well Tohru, you'll need to take a bath, and… do you shave your legs?" asked Sonora worriedly. Tohru nodded and stepped forward to reveal creamy, smooth legs.

"Good… I thought I was going to have to wax your legs…" Sonora sighed and handed Tohru an armful of bottles and creams.

"Wh-what are these for?" asked Tohru nervously.

"Just go ahead to the bath, I'll get the robe." Sonora rushed Tohru ahead while she herself grabbed a long red silk robe and a few towels. She stepped through the door after Tohru and closed it with her foot.

"Right! Now, undress." Tohru blushed as she watched Sonora place the things on the floor.

"E-excuse me?" She asked shyly.

"Undress… here, let me help!" Sonora nimbly unbuttoned Tohru's shirt and slipped it off of her. Tohru followed suite and began to remove her skirt. Sonora unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. She waited while Tohru removed her panties then pointed to the bath. Tohru quickly stepped in. she noticed Sonora was filling the bath with very warm and almost hot water.

"It'll make your skin easier to deal with." Tohru nodded and shut her eyes as Sonora started pouring nice smelling liquids over her. They washed over her bringing shivers. And compared to the water Tohru sat in, they were ice cold. Sonora then began scrubbing Tohru's hair pulling out all the tangles swiftly with her fingers. She reached for a ribbon and tied Tohru's hair in a neat bun.

"Get out." She said. Tohru nodded and got out quickly, almost slipping on a towel on the floor. Sonora got a towel and told Tohru to dry. Obediently, Tohru proceeded.

"Right now follow me." Said Sonora handing Tohru the silk robe.

Meanwhile…

Ayame began digging through the bag trying to find a shampoo that didn't smell to flowery; Kyo was glaring at Yuki who was glaring at Ayame.

"Ah! I've found it! Now, to the bath!" ordered Ayame cheerfully.

"WHAT!" both of the boys screamed in unison.

"Oh come now, we're all boys here, there's no need to be shy." Tisked Ayame. The boys glared at him but gradually began walking into the bath.

"Now… undress!" he clapped his hands together and beamed at the boys. They glared at him degradedly. "What…? Boys?"

"You sicko! Yuki I never knew your brother was so sick!"

"Don't look at me! I never knew he was like this either. I always had my doubts, I mean the way he acts with Shigure is just not normal but this… this is beyond abnormal…"

Ayame sweat dropped.

"Um… boys you don't understand… all I'm asking you to do is take a bath."

"TOGETHER!"

"Well… we don't have much time…"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" yelled Kyo.

"I agree with the stupid cat, hell would have to freeze over first." Nodded Yuki.

"Oh, well…" Ayame turned and…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he tripped them over and tied their feet and hands. He then proceeded with taking off their cloths while they screamed and closed their eyes tight. He then picked Kyo up bridal style and threw him in the warm water in the bath, the water slashed everywhere causing hi to slip and fall on Yuki…

"GERROFFME!" mumbled Yuki with Ayame's foot very near his mouth.

"HELP! I CAN'T BREATH! THE… water…" Kyo was now drowning as the water rose over his head.

"KYO! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Ayame lunged himself into the water and lifted Kyo up.

"OH NO! HE'S NOT BREATHING!"

"BREATHE YOU STUPID CAT BREATH!" yelled Yuki-kicking Kyo in the side. Ayame held Kyo's nose and leaned in.

"I'll have to give him mouth to mouth…" he closed his eyes, his breath now on Kyo's face, closer and closer…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU WEIRDO GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Kyo sat upright and started kicking Ayame.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were dead!"

"And that makes it alright to try and fuck me huh!"

"I wasn't trying to have sex with you, I was merely trying to breathe air into you." explained Ayame. Yuki winced.

"THAT'S NOT ANY BETTER DAMMIT!" screamed Kyo.

"What he was trying to say was that he thought you weren't breathing so he tried to save you by performing CPR." Explained Yuki calmly with his eyes closed.

"Save me? SAVE ME! HE WAS THE ONE WHO THREW ME IN THERE TO DROWN!" Kyo huffed.

"Yes about that… I'm terribly sorry… perhaps I should untie you…?"

"PERHAPS!"

"On second thought…" Ayame observed Kyo. He was clearly pissed off and he did not really want to get beat up at the moment. So, he carried Kyo and placed him in the shower gently, with his head above the water. He then picked Yuki up, ignoring their screaming and threw him on Kyo.

"GETHIMOFFOFME!" Yelled Kyo while Yuki struggled to move from his current…very umcomterable position.

"Right." Sighed Ayame and began pouring the strange liquids over the two boys. He then scrubbed their hair, and took them out. Then he untied the and told them to dry off., but not before scurrying out the door.


	30. Chapter 30

lChapter 30

Peoples! Wow, this story really is almost over now… really! It ends when Ayame gets married! Whooo! Ok, no, really… just a few more chapters.

Tohru quickly slid along towards her room. Sonora turned around and closed the door. "Ok tohru," Sonora handed tohru a strapless bra and a pair of white stockings which tohru stare at curiously. "You do know how to put these on… right?"

"Um… yes." Said tohru nervously. After all, how hard could it be? Sonora opened the door and walked out.

"Tell me when your done!" she said. Tohru eyed the stockings suspiciously. She walked towards her dresser and retrieved a pair of white under wear with an innocent little bow that all the under wear now at days had. She pulled them on and took off her bath robe.

"now…" she whispered, "I wonder how in the world… oh, wait!" she wrapped the bra around her and… it was on upside down…

"ooops…" she whispered. She turned it around and clasped it.

"there… that was easy." She said with a smile. She then picked up the stockings.

"how am I supposed to put these on?" she asked herself. "maybe there's a n openeing… oh yes." She said surprisedly when she found an opening. She placed one leg into the stocking…

"ouch! I think it's to small…" she cringed. There was about half of the stocking hanging below her foot, it was stuck together though. He frowned slightly and slipped out of it. Then she stuck her arm all the way through one of the legs. She bundled it up and placed her foot inside the bundle, then she slid it up her leg slowly. Her srappless bra bent forward and completely turned so that tohru's breats were exposed. She gasped and tried to fix it, but tripped over the bed.

"Tohru… what's taking so long?" asked sonora from outside the door. the knob turned and she came in, she closed the door then turned towards tohru.

"oh my god! Tohru! Are you ok?" she asked and ran to help tohru up.

"yes… but I can't seem to be able to put these things on!" said tohru upset.

"here, let me help." Laughed Sonora. "honestly tohru…" she walkd over to tohru's dresser and grabbed a pair of white elasitic shorts that were folded. She handed them to tohru.

"ancient secret… after a while, pantyhose can seriously be a bother. So wear shorts. Tohru pulled on the shorts puzzled. Then Sonora picked up the stockings and rolled up on of the legs. She kneeled before tohru and held it out.

"put your foot in here, that's it." She rolled up the other leg and tohru placed her other foot into it. Sonora pulled the stocking gently upward.

"right, now that bra." Said Sonora looking at tohru hopelessly. She turned tohru around and straitened it.

"ok, now follow me." Sonora gave tohru another robe. Tohru put it on and followed her down the stairs.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

I'm sorry all u people out there who like my story, I really do love u all, but I have decided to end the story at Sonora and Ayame's wedding. I might make a sequel… but I'm planning to write other stories first, like 'here's your letter' and a new story I'm working on that's an Inu fic… I have to find a name for it… any ideas?

I'm also going to make a furuba fic that's going to be soooo cool! And… a Harry potter fic too. If any of u want to know anything about any of these stories, or u want to be a character, or anything please let me know!

"Sit right here." Said Sonora patiently pointing at a plastic chair. Tohru sat down, she looked around at what was once the dinning room… now there were all sorts of things Tohru had never seen before.

"Tohru, stand still so I can take this towel off your head." Said Sonora with a grin. "you have beautiful so this will be easy." She said grabbing a large brush and a blow drier.

"Lets get to work."

Meanwhile…

"There is no way I'm wearing that…" said Kyo angrily. Ayame dangled a red tie in front of Kyo.

"And why ever not Kyonkichi?" he asked curiously.

"Cuz, that damn thing bothers!" shouted Kyo.

"Tsk- tsk Kyo… mon frere is much more behaved than you. Don't you want to make a good impression a ta copaine?" asked Ayame.

"What the fuck is ton cup-pine?" asked Kyo angrily.

"Why Tohru of course!" exclaimed Ayame.

"Grrr… damn…" Kyo snatched the tie out of Ayame's hands and placed it around his neck.

"Now tie this damn thing before I change my mind!" he shouted. Ayame quickly tied it.

"My my, you both look wonderful!" he exclaimed eyeing the two buys apprehensively. They were both in tuxes, with white blouses; Yuki had a gray tie while Kyo had a red one.

"Ok, now boys, I want you to go to the car and wait for me. I'm just going to get dressed quickly.

"Why?" asked both buys perplexed.

"I'm going to be your chauffer." He smiled. Both of the boys gagged.

"No way!" shouted Kyo.

"Fine then, I'll drive Tohru instead-"

"On second thought…" said Yuki quickly. "We'll be waiting down stairs…I mean in the car." He said and the two guys walked out the door.

"There, all done. Turn around Tohru." said Sonora. Tohru turned towards the large mirror Sonora had set up. She gasped. Her hair was straight, thanks to Sonora's hair blow-drying skills… part of her hair was clipped back with two beautiful hairpieces with real cherry blossoms on them. Tohru stared in wonder at the dress, it was the strapless one she had tried on before, but Sonora and Ayame had added a layer of pink shimmering lace on the skirt, and a clear, soft layer hanging from the rim of the dress. Tohru twirled around happily and watched the airy dress glide from side to side with each movement.

"Oh Sonora! How can I ever thank you!" she said tearilly. She lifted the skirt slightly to observe her shoes. They were pink silk like the dress, with delicate cherry blossoms lining the center of the hole in the shoe. They were slightly high heeled, but not enough that Tohru couldn't dance I them. Oh thank you!" she cried again. Sonora smiled.

"I put some makeup on you too, a little bit of powder, And eye shadow…"

Tohru looked closely at her face in the mirror, her face had a soft glow from the powder and her cheeks were rosier than usual from the blush. She also had a light pink eye shadow on.

"You didn't need mascara, your lashes are incredibly long already… but then, you didn't need makeup at all… I only put a thin layer on to create an even more angelic affect." Tohru smiled. The powder and such should last the whole night, but the lipstick might come off. Sonora handed her a small pink clutch, the same material as the dress, with a lace bow across the side the same material as the dresses lace, and cherry blossoms in the center of the bow. Tohru gasped again

"Open it." She urged Tohru excitedly. Tohru un zipped it and looked inside. There was a small coin purse, pink silk with lace over it. There were two pockets inside the purse, in one were a black powder compact, a small eye shadow and blush case, and a black tube of pink glittery lipstick, the same Tohru was currently wearing. There was also a small brush. Tohru reached her hand inside the other pocket, and took out a small box. It was silver with a pink lace around it. Tohru opened the box and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful, delicate thing she had ever seen. It was a thin butterfly necklace made up of glittering stones in different shades of pink. In the center was a single white diamond. The chain was silver.

"Look on the back." Whispered Sonora. Tohru flipped the butterfly over. On the silver frame under the stones (the middle one or body of the butterfly itself) was the following message inscripted.

'To Tohru,

A young beautiful girl who brings light into the lives of whomever she happens to flutter by.

Love, all your friends '

Tears filled Tohru's eyes as she read the inscription.

"Sonora… thank you, thank you so much…" cried Tohru as she hugged Sonora.

"it wasn't just me Tohru, it was all of us… and besides, we should be thanking you. Now come on, time to go… Kyo's probably waiting outside with your one of a kind chauffer… AYAME!"

"Ayame! Hw knows how to drive?"

"Yes, but he's not the one driving you." waved Sonora. "Hatori is." She smiled. Tohru giggled.

"Now go!"

"Yes."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Tohru walked gracefully out the door. There was a black limo parked upfront. Tohru inched towards in slowly and wondered why it was so quiet, there seemed to be no one in the limo.

"Tohru?" asked a voice behind her. Tohru jumped and turned quickly. It was Hatori; he smiled gently at her and said

"My you look wonderful." He then opened the back door and gestured at Tohru to sit. Tohru slid inside and Hatori closed the door. Tohru watched through the window as he walked around to the driver's seat. He sat inside and started the car.

"Where is everyone?" asked Tohru suddenly.

"Um… Ayame's driving Kyo and Yuki… oh, and we have to go pickup Ichigo at the beauty salon…"

"Oh…" said Tohru sadly. She had been hoping to be able to ride with Kyo…

"Oh Tohru, um Kyo told me to make sure to give you that." He said pointing at a pink and white striped box next to Tohru; it was long like the ones you put clothes in. Tohru picked it up with both hands, it was very light. Tohru untied a pink ribbon it had around it and lifted the top. Inside was a bundle wrapped in tissue paper. Tohru unwrapped it and gasped. It was a pink lacy corsage that matched her dress.

"Wow!" she smiled and turned towards Hatori.

"Here, let me help you." he said and reached for it. He grabbed it and gently tied it onto Tohru's wrist.

"Thank you." said Tohru gratefully. Hatori smiled and turned around.

Meanwhile…

"Now, now boys… no martial arts in the car please… it is rented after all, and we certainly wouldn't want the roof breaking would we?" reasoned Ayame at a stoplight.

"Speak for yourself…" answered Kyo reaching for Yuki's collar.

"So uncivilized really… I don't know how in the world Tohru puts up with you." said Yuki pushed Kyo's hand to the side.

"Take that back!" shouted Kyo seizing the hem of Yuki's collar and lifting him a few inches. Ayame hit a button on the dash and a glass window between the back seats and the front closed.

"No!" said Yuki calmly. "Now, take your hands off of me!" he grabbed Kyo's collar and they simply glared at each other for a few seconds… then the car came to a halt very suddenly causing both boys to slam into the window Hatori had just closed.

Kyo peeled his face off of the window and pressed a button to open it.

"Ayame…" he managed to say. His face was slowly turning red.

"… Um… Kyo… sorry, you now… cars… and … stuff… gulp, I had to stop-"

"Ayame," said Yuki.

"Y-yes."

"Save it."

"Oh… well… ok. Kyo, your face… it's turning blue… is that normal?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Kyo as he lunged at Ayame. Yuki held him back.

"Kyo! Kyo! Breathe Kyo! Breathe!" said Yuki struggling with the cat that was now hissing. Kyo grabbed Ayame's tie and pulled it. Ayame let go of the wheel to try and stop Kyo from choking him. The result of this was the car going off onto the wrong lane…

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AYAME THE WHEEL! THE WHEE- AHH A TRUCK! AYAME! KYO, LET GO OF AYAME!" Yuki shouted and pulled Kyo off f Ayame. A large truck was indeed heading strait for them when Ayame regained control of the wheel and turned it so that they were on the right lane again. The truck whizzed passed them and Yuki sighed.

Kyo pouted as he sat with his arms crossed next to Yuki.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuki.

"I coulda had him… stupid little sunovabi-"

"Oh Kyo! Let it go!"

"But!-"

"LET- IT- GO!"

"Fine dammit! You don't have ta be so pushy…"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Welly welly well then… I just got an ipod nano 4 x-mas! Joy oh happy joy!

It's awesome! Only one problem, I have no clue how u put pictures into it. So if any of u people know, please tell me, I'm begging u!

OH, AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!

By the way, did any of u get kissed under the misletoe!

"we- we're here." Said ayame gently. Kyo scowled at him and got out, closely followed by yuki.

"I've gotta go set up the stage with haru." Said kyo walking ahead.

"do what you want you stupid cat, it's not like I need a play by play." Said yuki under his breath. Kyo had heard but decided not to ruin the night bickering with yuki. Instead he entered the building and was surprised to see that the room was full of people and they were all waiting for kyo to come up to the stage to sing. Kyo hurried up the steps and up to where haru was standing.

"what are you waiting for? An invitation?" asked rin sarcastically at kyo pointing at the mic. Kyo gulped and took the mic.

"wha-what are we singing?" he asked nervously.

"something that we can do without drums, Sonora isn't here yet." Said hanna mysteriously.

"how about twinkle twinkle little star?" asked haru. Rin poked him.

"haru, we're serious." She hissed.

"how about number 3? Um… what was it called? Um… you know,

summer air reminds me of, all the seasons of you love…"

"seasons?" asked sonora behind kyo.

"great, you made it." Said rin.

"yep, so… seasons then?" asked sonora sitting herself down and grabbing the drum sticks.

"yeah." Kyo edging towards the middle of the steps.

Just as the lights dimmed, tohru walked through the door followed by yuki and ichigo arm in arm. Tohru smiled and headed for a table in the front, a table for two. Yuki grabbed a chair from another table and sat down in the table with ichigo and tohru.

"um… this song is dedicated to-" began kyo but was cut of by haru.

"to two hot chicks tohru honda and my favorite, rin sohma." He handed the mic back to kyo and grabbed his guitar. Tohru was covering her face so that no one would see how much she was blushing.

(the song is in ch.23, look at it there if u want 2.)


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Hi! I figured out how 2 put songs into the ipod! Yay! Well, I have decided that as a present for you guys for the new years, I am going to post the last chapter of the story at exactly 12:00 at night tomorrow (that 31st) Arigato 4 reading, and please r& r! HAVE A HAPPY 2006!

Waaaaa! Some weirdo just flamed my story… it really hurts ya know! I didn't thing it was that bad for my first furuba story and second story in total. But this person makes it seem so… so… BAD! WAAAAA! –sniff- I need a hug.

U guys don't think it's that bad… right?

Kyo walked down the stage and towards Tohru.

"So, you ready to um… you know?" Tohru blushed and nodded.

Meanwhile…

Yuki (who was next to Kyo and Tohru) got up and bowed at Ichigo as a slow song started. (Could it be by Christy Carlson Romano) (I know most of you think this song is kiddy, but I love it and I think its sooo sweet!)

"may I have this dance?" he asked Ichigo very politely and prince like. Ichigo blushed and giggled.

"yes." She smiled at him sweetly. (By the way, Ichigo is wearing a lightish blue dress, with dark blue lace around the neck line, which was low. The skirt was puffy like a princess dress, and she wore matching gloves that went slightly over her elbows. Her hair was picked up in a bun, and she had a beautiful golden necklace with an azure pendant. And matching earrings. Here is a link to drawing I found that looks just like what she would be wearing. Note: I know it's a Harry potter drawing, I know I know! Anyhow, it's what hermione is wearing for the Yule ball, here you go. http/images3. ok!)

"You look beautiful tonight." Whispered Yuki in her ear making her blush again. He took her hand and led her out to the dance floor.

From a table in a corner sat Uo and Kureno. When she saw Yuki and Ichigo dancing she grabbed Kureno and pushed him toward the dance floor.

"Lets dance!" she smiled happily at him. She was wearing a beautiful light green dress that looked very similar to Ichigo's, except that it was knee length. The also wore high heeled sandals that had a green lace that was tied upward up to her knees. (Like meg's shoes for those of u who've seen Hercules.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back to…

Kyo blushed as he saw Yuki lead Ichigo to the dance floor.

"Um…" he held his hand out toward Tohru and bowed slightly, trying to imitate what Yuki had done earlier.

'I'm making such a klutz out of myself.' He thought. 'Yuki looked… well… as much as I hate to say it… he looked convincing… I must look so stupid.' He blushed and bowed lower so that Tohru couldn't see that red flush creeping up his neck toward his face. Suddenly, Tohru put her hand in his and he looked up surprised. He had never noticed just how perfectly her hands fit into his. He gently took it and stood up. Leading her to the dance floor. Both Tohru and Kyo looked away, neither wanting to meet each other's gaze.

Neither of them noticed that in a small table by the corner, hidden in the dark was a large table. In it sat Sonora wearing a red dress with black velvet flowers. Ayame sat next to her in a black tux. Next to him sat a ruffled looking Shigure in a black tux Hatori had lent him two years ago. (He didn't have the heart to return it.)

Across from Sonora sat Hatori with his hand around Mayu's waist. Mayu was wearing a pale blue sleeveless dress. Hatori was dressed as usual in a tux. Next to him sat Haru in a tux. And Rin in a short black leather dress.

"Oh what the hell is wrong with you Shigure? You've been pouting all day!" asked Mayu angrily.

"Hmm… it's not fair! I'm the only one without a date!" he complained.

"No… that's not true." Said Sonora dismissively. "Oh Ayame, can I sit on your lap honey? I can't see Ichigo form here." She said crawling onto Ayame's lap.

"Sure…" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh Sonora, you're lying! Look around you, love birds everywhere!"

"No, actually she's right." Said a voice from behind. Shigure turned and gasped.

"Kureno, I didn't know you were coming." He said.

"How could you not know? I mean we've been going out for months!" exclaimed Uo.

"Humph! Any way, how is Sonora right? Clearly everyone has a date!" said Shigure with a pout.

"No, I haven't seen Hanna with anyone." Said Uo sitting next to Mayu, Kureno sat next to her. (He too was wearing a tux. Duh!)

Suddenly, the doors to the room opened and Hanna walked in. (with a boom and a bang! ) everyone gasped and the lights turned on. Hanna took a step forward. She was wearing a dark lavender dress up to her knees with a bit of black lace sticking out of the bottom. She was wearing black sandals like Uo's. Her hair was strait and picked up in a simple bun with a small silver crown.

"Oh my god!" yelled Uo jumping up from her seat. It was strange indeed. Stranger yet was who was walking arm in arm with her.

"Shi- Shishou?" eclaimed Kyo, his mouth wide open. Hanna proceed with leading Shishou to the table were everyone was seated.

Uo sat back down.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

----- ------ -------

Kyo shook his head. 'Shishou and Hanna… wow.' He thought about going over to see what was happening, but when the lights dimmed again, he to forget it and enjoy the rest of the night he had with Tohru.

She placed her head on his shoulder and they slowly moved to the music.

"Kyo…" she said in a small voice with a smile.

"Yeah…?" he asked his eyes closed.

"I want to tell you something." She said.

"Mmm, hmmm?" he asked inhaling the sweet scent from her hair.

" I love you Kyo." She whispered. His heart skipped a beat and he opened his eyes.

"I love you two Tohru." he whispered back. She smiled at him warmly. And he closed his eyes again to nuzzle her neck. He layed his head on her shoulder for a few seconds before gently kissing her on the lips.

--- ---- --- --- --- --- --- ---

2 hours later:

Kyo and Tohru stopped dancing as the prince Yuki fan club representative walked onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentle men… I would like to announce the prom king and queen." Everyone quieted down and a drum roll sounded.

"As much as it pains me… I would like to announce…"

"Kyo and Tohru." said the entire tables were Shigure was sitting.

"Hanna- jima and her partner…" everyone gasped and the lights shined down brightly on Hanna and Shishou. Kyo gaped in confusion as Hanna and Shishou walked up to the stage. Shishou received a large crown and Hanna a bouquet of red roses.

They both smiled and from the ceiling some balloons were dropped on them.

"And now ladies and gentle men, if those graduating could grab their partners and follow the king and queen in this dance. Kyo and Tohru woke up from their trance and looked at each other with a smile.

The music started and all those who weren't graduating got up to honor those who were:

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking' times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And when we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone with me  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels

As we go on we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change come whatever  
We will still be Friends Forever

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

As we go on we remember  
all the times we had together  
and as our lives change come whatever  
we will still be Friends Forever

La, la, la, la, … (repeat 20 more x)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la… (Repeat 20 more x)  
We will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

As we go on we remember

All the times we had together  
And as our lives change come whatever  
We will still be Friends Forever

As we go on we remember  
all the times we had together  
And as our lives change come whatever  
We will still be Friends Forever

As we go on we remember  
all the times we had together  
And as our lives change come whatever  
we will still be Friends Forever

( All who r reading this story, thank u, my friends for ever!)

Kyo carried Tohru out of the car and into the house bridal style. Every one in the limo followed him.

"Why are you people still here?" he asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh, we're sleeping over." Said Haru eyeing Rin.

"Oh great." Said Kyo climbing the stairs. He opened Tohru's door and placed her in her bed. He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Then he walked out and opened his door… wait… it was… locked?

He jiggled the doorknob. Nothing.

"Oy, Kyo! Me and Rin are busy, so, can u sleep somewhere else tonight?" said Haru from inside. Kyo blushed angrily.

"Go ta hell!" he shouted.

"Um… Kyo… you could sleep in my room if you want." Yawned Tohru. (His scream had woken her up.)

"Huh?" he blushed but nodded following her. She grabbed her pjs and went to the bathroom to change. Kyo walked angrily to his room and knocked. The door opened an inch and Haru through a pair of jeans in his face. Kyo growled but walked to the bathroom downstairs to change.

"Oh, hari, your turn!" exclaimed Ayame. Hatori took off his tie and then his belt and gave them to Ayame.

"What the hell are you doing!" asked Kyo watching the adults. All but Shishou and Kureno where there.

"We're playing strip poker of course!" exclaimed Shigure. "Would you like to join us?"

"HELL NO! IT'S BAD ENOUGH WITH HARU AND RIN DOING GOD KNOWS WHAT ON MY BED!" he yelled.

"Oh… Haru and Rin are in your room? Hmm… Yuki, Shishou, and Kureno in one room… Ichigo, Hanna, and Uo in another… why that means you're with Tohru!"

"Ooooooohhhhhh! Kyo and Tohru sitting in a tree!" sang all the adults except for Hatori.

"Grrr…"

Now that he was all changed, Kyo headed up for Tohru's room. He opened the door and was surprised to see that Tohru was waiting for him.

"Um… Kyo, I don't have another bed, and all the bed sheets are used… so… I'm sorry…"

"For what?" he asked her.

"Well… do you mind sleeping in the bed with…me?" she asked innocently. Kyo blushed madly but nodded. He sat on the edge of her bed. Tohru was started walking towards the bed, but Kyo stopped her.

"Um… you might want to close the door… and lock it… see the 'adults' are playing strip poker… and I think their drunk…" Tohru nodded but Kyo noticed she went to an even darker shade of red. He couldn't help but smile, but he also began to turn red.

After shutting the door and locking it, Tohru turned off the light so that the only light was coming from the window over her bed, and was provided by a full moon. Kyo laid down in bed, and covered his chest which was bare (Haru had only given him jeans). Then Tohru climbed into bed and covered herself too. She faced him, but kept a distance between them.

"WOOOHOOO! THAT'S IT TORI, TAKE IT ALL OFF!" screamed someone from down stairs making both Tohru and Kyo blush furiously. Kyo closed his eyes. But opened them again when he felt something warm nuzzle against him. When he opened his eyes, he found Tohru against his chest, blushing, but smiling with her eyes closed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Then he kissed her lips gently and whispered goodnight in her ear. And they both fell asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

OMG! This is the final chapter! –Tear, tear- it's so sad! I feel like crying! And yet, at the same time I am soo happy that I was able to write up till this point! And that I became friends with most of you guys, thank you soo much for reading my story! And have a happy new year! Group hug!

A week had passed and every one was busy getting ready for the wedding. Ayame and Sonora's wedding! Every time Kyo and Tohru would bump into each other in the hall, they would blush and hurry off quickly. It seemed that the summer heat was getting to everyone, and love was in the air!

The same went for Yuki and Ichigo, only worse, they would blush, and start blubbering out things, then smile and run. Shigure and Hatori were currently trying to help Ayame put his very fancy 'tux' on. It was white with lace coming out from the sleeves. It resembled a dress more than anything in Hatori's opinion. But he insisted that it was a tux.

Sonora looked beautiful in her dress. it was a pale white with gold lining on the bottom of the skirt. It was puffy like Tohru's prom dress had been. She wore sandals like Uo had during the prom, only in white. The top of the dress thick spaghetti straps, and a pearly bow that tied to the side. Her hair was ironed and extremely strait and shiny, but it was let down. On the top of her head, she had a small gold crown, with a lacy veil attached to it so that it covered her hair, and her face. She ran downstairs quickly, determined to keep Ayame from seeing her in her dress.

"Ahh, Tohru are you guys done getting dressed she asked referring to her, Ichigo, and Mayu. Tohru nodded when the doorbell rang. She hurried over to the door to open it.

"Who is it?" she asked before opening.

"Us." Replied a husky voice from behind.

"Um… who is us?" she asked panicked.

"It's just Haru Tohru, open the door." Kyo said behind her. Tohru jumped from surprise and opened the door.

"You startled me." She told Kyo. Kyo laughed.

"Tohru, do you know how to put these damn things on? That stupid rat won't show me how." Said Kyo as a large group of people entered the house.

"Whoa… WHOA! What, you're ALL coming with us to the wedding!" asked Kyo.

"Duh! Why would we be here if we weren't going?" asked Rin sarcastically. Like always, she was wearing a very short dress. It was blue with black velvet flowers and it was strapless. Behind her stood Haru, reached out for her hand, Kureno, holding Uo's hand; she was wearing a green spaghetti strapped dress with light green lace and a white bow around her waist. She was smiling brightly at Tohru. Next to her stood Hanna hand in hand with… Kyo gasped.

"Shishou!" he asked. Shishou smiled at him.

"Hello Kyo. My, I'm so glad to hear that you and Tohru are finally an official cupple. You two look so cute together." She said. Kyo gawked.

"Wha- what are you doing here with… HER?" he asked with a blush not meeting Tohru's gaze.

"Oh, why I met her a few days ago, she's wonderful isn't she?" asked Shishou breathlessly making Kyo gawk. Tohru giggled.

"Hanna, you didn't tell me you and Shishou were going out." She said sweetly.

"Yes well… I'm just glad I found someone… I'm a bit embarrassed. You see there's a bit of an age difference." Said Hanna with a blush.

"An age difference… so? Me and Kureno have an age difference too." Said Uo smartly.

"Yes Hanna, it doesn't really matter if you're in love." said Tohru. She looked over at Kyo with a smile. She reached out for his hand and he took it happily.

"Oh, I just hope Kyo likes his knew mom." Said Haru sleepily. Rin pouted. Kyo gawked.

"Uuuuuwwww…. Well… if you really have to… go out… but wait a second. It's not like you're getting married or anything." Said Kyo. Shishou and Hanna looked at each other.

"We haven't thought about that." He said to Hanna, a twinkle in his eyes. Hanna sighed, looking at him passionately.

"Uuuuuhhhh…." Said Kyo. Tohru squeezed his hand.

"…Well… if you're in love…"

2 hours later…

Dun- dun dandan

Dun- dun dandan

Dun- dun danananananananana

The wedding bells rang in the distance, and Ayame lifted Sonora's veil to reveal her beautiful face.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"Me too."

He leaned in and kissed her, and everyone clapped. Tohru who was seated next to Kyo started crying and Kyo pulled his arm around her to comfort her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yes… it's just so beautiful." She said with a sniffle.

Kyo laughed.

"You better not cry on your wedding day." He told her. She nodded. And then stopped to look at him. He blushed. And then leaned in to kiss her.

"Someday…" she whispered.

"OK GIRLS! Let's see who can catch the bouquet!" screamed Sonora turning around. All the girls ran into a group and all the guys went over to the punch table were Hatori and Shigure was talking.

"As I was saying Haa, you just have to let the ladies come into your arms. Keep them open, but don't act desperate.

"Oh, so that explains why you don't have a date." Answered Hatori. Shigure pouted.

"Okay! Ready? One! Two! Three!" Sonora threw the bouquet and as soon as she let it go, she turned around to see who would get it.

All the girls giggled as they jumped up and down reaching for it. It was flying right at Tohru… it flew over Tohru… and…

Into the open arms of Shigure.

Hatori who was drinking punch splurted out some when the bouquet fell into Shigure's arms.

"Gahh!" exclaimed Shigure holding up the bouquet.

"Were did this come from?" he asked Hatori who pointed at Sonora.

"Shigure! Give me back my bouquet!" she yelled at him.

"Um… but it's mine isn't it?" he asked her.

"No! No! You're not getting married!" Sonora yelled.

"B-but… I don't wanna be left all alone!" he cried. Sonora gasped. So did everyone else. A tear trickled down his face.

(Just kidding!

Here's what really happened!)

"No! No! You're not getting married!" Sonora yelled.

Shigure gulped.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a cousin of Sonora's winking at him, and he let go of the bouquet, so that it landed in Hatori's hands.

"You're right. I'll be single forever!" exclaimed Shigure heading towards Sonora's cousin.

"No! Wait… Shigure here! Take the bouquet! No, leave her alone! SHIGURE!"

Back home.

It was quiet, no one had sleeped over today, and yet Kyo was in Tohru's bed again. His excuse… he had none.

"Someday…"

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I can't believe it! It's over!

I didn't know how to end it, so… there you go!

I'm soo sad. Happy 2006!

Yep, it's already 2006…

WOOOHOOOO!

Bye y'all

I love u all!


	36. Spoilers!

If u have ne doubts over what I'm about 2 tell u, go 2:

http/ is also a little search bar on the right, so type in fruits basket, and then click on the ch. u want 2 see.

This is the info:

Oh by the way the person who killed Kyoko in the car crash was Makeru's (sp?) girlfriend's father. (This I couldn't believe!)

2.) Kyo ends up with Tohru (sorry Yukiru fans!)

3.) Akito is a girl!

4.) Kureno is freed from the curse (somehow...)

5.) Tohru and Akito almost became friends

6.) Kyo knew Kyoko when he was little

7.) Kyo could of saved Kyoko but didn't

And now u know!


End file.
